March Madness 2019
by Blue J Evergade
Summary: Voici mon travail pour la March Madness 2018! Je sais que c'est nul comme intro, mais j'en ferais une meilleure quand je serais réveillé correctement...
1. Chapter 1

**Night Club**

_Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Dreamworks, Cressida Cowell et Williams Joyce. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci._

* * *

La musique assourdissante continuait d'envahir la pièce alors que les gens se pressaient sur la piste de danse. La plupart des filles se déhanchaient, attisant l'appétit sexuel de la plupart des mâles présent. Certains c'étaient retirés dans des coins plus à l'abri des regards, se livrant à des activités intimes avec le frisson de l'interdit. D'autres regardaient les gens danser, appuyé sur le mur, un verre à la main et le regard enflammé. D'autres, comme Jacklyn, restait à côté du comptoir, autant pour regarder, essayé de trouver une proie avec qui passer la nuit, que pour discuter avec les barmans.

-Alors ?

Jacklyn soupira et regarda son ami.

-Personne. Y'a bien le grand costaud, là-bas, mais vu comment il se colle à la fille, j'ai pas intérêt à m'en approcher…

Hiccup finit d'essuyer son verre et le rangea. On lui demanda une bouteille de vodka (buvez avec modération, les enfants!) Il encaissa le jeune homme qui lui la commanda et lui donna. Le jeune homme partit avec la bouteille avant de la lâcher par accident et de crier. Il revint au comptoir pour en demander une autre, et Hiccup lui fit payer de nouveau 75 euros avant de lui en donner une deuxième. Il revint vers Jacklyn.

-Pourquoi t'essaye pas avec lui ?

-il est carrément trop bourré… Après tout, il ne verra rien.

Jacklyn finit son verre et Hiccup sourit.

-Je vais essayer. Au pire, je pourrais toujours boire gratos. Souhaite-moi bonne chance.

-Merde, mon grand.

Jacklyn lui sourit et alla s'installer à côté du jeune homme à la bouteille de vodka.

Deux heures et demie plus tard, Hiccup sortit de la boite en saluant ses collègues. Il chercha ses clés dans ses poches quand il entendit un bruit. Il se retourna et vit l'ombre de Jacklyn approcher.

-Tu n'es pas encore rentré ?

-Hiccup… Tu peux me ramener ?

-Bien sûr. T'as un peu trop picolé ?

-Ben, en fait...

Jacklyn s'approcha un peu plus et finit sous la lumière du réverbère. Il avait un œil au beurre noir et avait la lèvre ouverte. Son débardeur et sa jupe étaient tachés de sang.

-Putain, mais il t'est arrivé quoi ?

-En fait, le mec n'était pas si bourré que ça…

Hiccup ouvrit la portière.

-J't'emmène à l'hôpital.

-Non. Non, s'il te plaît…

Hiccup soupira, sachant qu'il ne le ferait pas changé d'avis. La première et seule fois où Hiccup l'avait conduit aux urgences, l'infirmière avait regardé Jack de haut en bas et lui avait demandé pourquoi un garçon s'était habillé en fille, et que ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il se soit fait frapper. Depuis, Jack refusait d'y mettre les pieds.

Hiccup le ramena chez lui, et, assit sur le rebord de la baignoire, le soignait comme il pouvait. Quand il eut fini de lui nettoyer le sang qu'il avait sur le visage, il referma sa boite de pharmacie.

-Tu vas m'expliquer ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

Jacklyn soupira.

-La même chose que d'habitude. On s'est tripoté, et quand il avait que j'avais un service trois pièces, il a dessaoulé en deux secondes et m'a mis une droite en me traitant de pédé. La routine, quoi.

Hiccup soupira.

-Jack… Pourquoi tu fais ça, aussi…

Jacklyn détourna le regard.

-Je t'ai déjà expliqué… Si je m'habille comme ça, c'est que...

-Non, pas ça. Je sais pourquoi tu préfères être en fille. Pourquoi tu vas toujours en boîte pour trouver des coups d'un soir ? Tu pourrais pas essayer sur internet ? Tu trouverais certainement…

-J'aime bien le contacte humain, coupa Jacklyn. Je ne le trouve pas sur internet. J'ai déjà essayé. Une fois, j'ai donné rendez-vous à un mec, mais il est venu avec ses copains pour me traiter de monstre, alors…

-Tous les mecs ne sont pas des connards, tu sais…

-Pff… Qu'est-ce que tu en sais…

Jacklyn lui avait dit ça sur un ton désabusé et le regard qu'il jeta à Hiccup lui brisa le cœur. Mais le brun dit avec humour.

-Je suis un mec, je te signale !

C'eut le mérite de le faire sourire.

-Tu en connais beaucoup des mecs que ça ne dérange pas d'avoir un petit copain qui aime se travestir en fille ? Parce que si tu en connais, présente-les moi…

-Y'a moi, déjà. Et je ne pense pas que ce genre de chose gêne Killian non plus. Bien sûr, tu devras accepter son poulet de compagnie et Kia, sa sœur qui est un peu… Beaucoup barré, mais…

-Toi ? Coupa Jacklyn, surpris.

-Bien sur, sourit Hiccup. Moi, ça ne me dérange pas, ce genre de chose. Et franchement, ajouta-t-il en se levant, c'est loin d'être la chose la plus bizarre que j'ai pu voir.

Il rangea sa boite à pharmacie.

-Je peux rester là, ce soir ? Demanda Jacklyn. Je ne veux pas réveiller Bunny, il doit se lever d'ici quelques heures.

Hiccup lui sourit.

-Non, vas-y. Je prendrais le canapé.

Trois mois plus tard.

-Excusez-moi ?

Hiccup se retourna en mettant le torchon avec lequel il s'essuyait les mains sur son épaule.

-Oui ?

-Je cherche mon copain ? Vous l'avez sûrement vu. Il est plutôt grand, brun, tatoué, adorablement mignon…

Hiccup sourit et se pencha vers Jacklyn.

-Non, je l'ai pas vu. Mais si tu veux, ma beauté, ajouta-t-il en lui caressant doucement la joue, doucement, gagnant un rougissement de son petit copain, j'ai ma pause bientôt.

-Alors j'attendrais, sourit Jacklyn.

Hiccup lui sourit et appela son collègue.

-Eret ? Tu peux prendre ma place, je prends ma pause.

-Ça roule !

Hiccup fit le tour du comptoir et prit la main de Jacklyn. Ils se dirigèrent vers les toilettes, histoire de passer un peu de bon temps, quand on les interpella. Ils reconnurent sans mal le jeune homme qui avait commandé deux bouteilles de Vodka parce qu'il était trop saoul pour tenir la première correctement.

-Fais gaffe, dit-il à Hiccup. C'est pas une nana. C'est un pédé qui s'habille en meuf.

-Un quoi ? Fit Hiccup en faisant semblant d'avoir mal entendu.

-C'est un mec ! Dit le jeune alcoolisé.

Hiccup lui sourit et lui mit les mains sur les épaules.

-Ah, ça ! Oui, je suis au courant ! Merci !

Il reprit la main de son petit copain et s'enferma dans les toilettes les plus proches.

-Bande de pédés, continua le jeune en continuant à boire.

Et bien qu'Hiccup se serait volontiers chargé de lui donner une bonne leçon, Jacklyn le distrait en l'embrassant. Et alors qu'il passait sa main sous sa jupe, il se dit que finalement, il s'enfichait.


	2. Chapter 2

**Coffee Shop**

* * *

_Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Dreamworks, Cressida Cowell et Williams Joyce. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci._

* * *

Jack avança nerveusement dans la file d'attente du comptoir, la main sur sa pile de pièce. Il avait un examen à dix heures, et s'il n'avait pas son Macchiato, il n'allait pas tenir. Il avait révisé toute la nuit et s'il n'avalait pas une bonne dose de caféine, il s'endormirait sur son examen. Et il devait manger quelque chose, aussi, parce que l'examen durait quatre heures et il ne se voyait pas le passer avec le ventre qui gargouillait.

Quand il fut suffisamment prêt pour voir la vitrine de gourmandise, il constata que les prix avaient augmenté. Pas de beaucoup. Seulement de vingt centimes. Mais c'était vingt centimes qu'il n'avait pas. La rumeur qui disait que les étudiants étaient fauchés était vrai, dans son cas. Quand ce fut son tour, il essaya de faire du charme à la vendeuse.

-Bonjour. Excusez-moi, je ne savais pas que les prix des pâtisseries avaient augmenté… Je n'ai pas pris assez de monnaie… Est-ce que je peux avoir une chocolatine avec un Macchiato quand même ? S'il vous plaît ? Je vous promets de vous rembourser après mon examen, à quatorze heures. Mais là j'ai vraiment besoin de manger un morceau et…

-La maison ne fait pas crédit, dit la vendeuse d'une voix tranchante et sans appel. Si vous avez pas assez d'argent, vous n'aurez pas de chocolatine.

Sa façon froide de parler coupa tout envie de négocier à Jack, qui lui tendit la monnaie pour son Macchiato. Elle lui donna son gobelet et il alla s'asseoir à une table dans un coin de la pièce, sous les regards lourds de moqueries des autres clients. Il s'installa en silence et sortit un livre en faisant semblant de le trouver absorbant.

Une minute plus tard, un plateau avec six chocolatines se posa sur sa table, le faisant sortir de sa lecture. Un grand bonhomme brun et tatoué, aux allures de motard s'installa à sa table.

-Euh, oui ?

-C'est bien toi qui n'avais pas assez pour une chocolatine ?

-Oui…

Le jeune homme lui montra le plateau des yeux.

-Prends en une. J'en ai pris assez pour deux.

Jack n'était pas du genre à accepter les gestes de générosité des inconnus mais son estomac se faisait déjà entendre.

-Merci.

Il en attrapa une et la dévora en peu de temps.

-Comme ça, tu vas à la fac ? Demanda l'inconnu.

-Comment…

-J'étais derrière toi dans la file d'attente.

-Je suis en Lettres, dit Jack. Et toi ?

-J'ai quitté le système scolaire il y a un moment.

Ça mit la puce à l'oreille de Jack. Quand l'inconnu regarda à côté d'eux, il en profita pour le détailler davantage. L'inconnu n'avait pas seulement un look de motard. C'était un motard. Il avait les gants, la veste et un coup d'œil sous la table permit à Jack de voir le casque. Quand Jack releva les yeux vers lui, l'inconnu tournait la tête derrière lui et Jack vit sa nuque. Un dragon y était tatoué. Les tatouages et la moto… Oh merde.

C'est un membre du gang des motards locaux, les _Dragons Riders_, qui n'était vraiment pas connu pour leur douceur et leur gentillesse. Plutôt pour les paris qu'ils organisaient, les soirées déjantées qu'ils faisaient et le commerce de la drogue dont ils avaient le monopole.

Jack sentit un frisson lui parcourir la nuque et l'inconnu le regarda.

-Je te rembourserais, dit Jack, soudainement effrayé.

Tout le monde savait ce qui se passait si on ne remboursait pas un _Dragon Rider_. On avait la classe quand on s'en vantait, mais on y survivait pas.

L'inconnu lui sourit.

-Comment tu t'appelles, au fait ?

-Jack.

-Enchanté, Jack. Je m'appelle Hiccup.

Jack pâlit davantage. Sur tous ces membres, il avait fallu qu'il tombe sur leur chef.

-T'inquiète pas pour l'argent, dit Hiccup.

-Si. Si, j'y tiens.

Hiccup soupira et Jack sentit ses paumes devenir moite.

-Écoutes, dit le brun. Si tu veux vraiment me rembourser, tu peux faire quelque chose, pour moi.

-Quoi ?

-Laisse moi t'inviter à dîner.

Jack s'étouffa avec son Macchiato.

-Pardon ?

Hiccup soupira et reposa sa question.

-Euh… Pourquoi tu veux dîner avec moi ?

-Parce que je te trouve mignon ?

-Euh… Quoi ?

-Je te trouve mignon.

-On ne se connaît pas…

-Justement, sourit Hiccup, c'est pour apprendre à se connaître.

-Je… Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée.

-Dommage. Je peux te demander pourquoi ?

À cet instant, Jack aurait pu encore éviter de signer son arrêt de mort s'il avait su mentir correctement. Et au lieu de sortir n'importe quelle excuse qui aurait paru crédible, il dit ce qu'il pensait.

-Je ne veux pas d'ennui.

-Je ne compte pas t'en apporter, tu sais. Juste passer un moment avec toi.

-Pas m'en apporter ?

Jack se pencha vers lui, et baissa la voix.

-Tu vends de la drogue !

Hiccup souffla, comme s'il était énervé. Il se leva.

-Tu sais quoi ? Laisses tomber. Profite bien de tes chocolatines.

Hiccup sortit du café et Jack essaya d'intégrer ce qu'il venait d'arriver. Il venait de discuter avec un baron de la drogue local qui l'avait invité à dîner, et il lui avait collé un vent.

Il était mort.

Il avait eu du mal à se concentrer sur son examen, une heure après. Et depuis, il ne faisait qu'observer le casque que le motard avait oublié. Quand Jack s'en était rendu compte, il l'avait récupéré et l'avait gardé avec lui, au cas où il le croiserait de nouveau. Même s'il était très probable qu'Hiccup lui sorte : ''_Merci pour le casque ! Maintenant, ne bouge pas que je te plante et que je te coule dans du béton ! Merci __quand même__!_''

Il le croisa deux semaines après, complètement par hasard. Il le vit rentrer dans la maison de retraite à la sortie de la ville. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il le suivit de loin et y entra à son tour. Presque immédiatement, l'hôtesse d'accueil, l'arrêta.

-Je peux savoir où vous aller, jeune homme ?

-Je… J'ai vu mon ami rentrer ici. Il a oublié son casque chez moi…

L'infirmière prit le casque et sourit en le reconnaissant.

-C'est celui d'Hiccup !

-Oui.

-Suivez-moi, alors, dit-elle en lui redonnant le casque.

Alors qu'il la suivait, Jack observait les alentour, remplis d'infirmière, de personnes,, âgé et de quelques jeunes personnes. L'infirmière l'arrêta.

-Pour l'instant, il est avec Madame Gothic. Ça ne vous ennuie pas de l'attendre ?

-Non.

Elle sourit et regarda dans la chambre. Jack se pencha pour en faire de même.

Hiccup était assis avec elle et deux autres personnes âgées et jouait aux cartes. Il n'avait certainement plus l'air aussi menaçant. Et quand Jack y réfléchissait, Hiccup n'avait pas non plus eu l'air menaçant quand il l'avait abordé.

-On est très reconnaissant, vous savez ? Lui dit l'infirmière.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour tous les médicaments qu'il nous amène.

-Des médicaments ? Il les trouve où ?

-Lui et ses amis font des collectes pour pouvoir nous les payer. Ça fait cinq ans qu'on nous a supprimé nos subventions, on aurait dû fermer depuis longtemps. Mais grâce à Hiccup et ses amis, on continue d'accueillir les personnes âgées, les gens dont personne ne veut s'occuper. Nous ne serions pas là, s'ils n'avaient pas remué ciel et terre pour nous aider.

L'un des hommes posa ses cartes sur la table.

-J'ai gagné !

-Bravo, Sven, dit Hiccup avec un sourire. On refait une partie ?

-Euh, Hiccup ? Dit l'infirmière.

Le motard se retourna vers elle et écarquilla les yeux.

-Jack ?

L'infirmière partit et Hiccup dit à ses compagnons de jeu de faire une partie sans lui, qu'il revenait.

-Comment tu m'as trouvé ? Demanda Hiccup en fermant la porte de la chambre.

-Je suis tombé sur toi par hasard, et je t'ai suivi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

-Tu as oublié ton casque, l'autre fois.

-Oh.

Hiccup regarda son casque.

-Merci.

-Euh… De rien…

Jack commença à partir quand il se retourna.

-Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit, l'autre fois ?

-De quoi ?

-Que tu ne dealais pas de la drogue.

Hiccup haussa les épaules.

-C'est aussi ce que m'a demandé ma copine Astrid…

Hiccup regarda ailleurs.

-C'est elle qui m'a conseillé de t'aborder, l'autre fois. Ça fait deux, trois fois que je te regarde, et quand je t'ai vu au café, j'étais avec Astrid et c'est elle qui m'a dit d'aller enfin t'aborder. Quand tu m'as parlé de la drogue, ça m'a… On me dit souvent que j'en deale, tout ça à cause d'une erreur de la police. Et ça me gonfle assez, généralement…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-On nous a arrêtés parce qu'on avait des grosses caisses de médocs, dans le coffre. On nous a mis en garde à vue et ce connard d'inspecteur Grimborn s'est fait une joie de nous garder en garde à vue le maximum avant d'appeler la pharmacie pour avoir confirmation de notre version. Depuis, on a une réputation de dealer de drogue. Tout ce qu'on fait, c'est récolté de l'argent et de payer des médocs avec.

-Pourquoi tu m'en as pas parlé ?

-J'en ai juste marre de devoir me justifier.

Jack soupira. Il comprenait parfaitement et se sentait complètement idiot, maintenant.

-Écoutes… Euh… Je t'aurais bien invité au restau, pour me faire pardonner, mais je n'ai pas un rond…

Hiccup haussa les épaules.

-S'il n'y a que ça, je peux t'inviter… Tu es libre, ce soir ?

Jack grimaça.

-Non, pas ce soir…

-J'comprends, dit Hiccup en regardant ses pieds.

-J'ai des révisions, j'ai encore des examens, cette semaine.

-Okay, okay…

-Ce week-end?

Hiccup releva la tête.

-C'est vrai ?

Jack haussa les épaules et sourit.

-Oui. Je suis libre la semaine prochaine. On a qu'a se retrouver au café où on s'est rencontrés, disons samedi à 18h ?

Hiccup sourit.

-À samedi, alors.


	3. Chapter 3

**Athlètes**

* * *

_Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Dreamworks, Cressida Cowell et Williams Joyce. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci._

* * *

-Oh non, vl'a Berkian High, soupira Aster.

Jack regarda le bus arriver et soupira.

Aujourd'hui, ils disputaient un match contre l'école de Berk. Si Jack se fichait des autres écoles, Berkian High avait des élèves… Mauvais joueurs. Insultes, coup en douce et vengeance quand ils perdaient, à chaque rencontre, ça partait en vrille et finissait généralement en bataille générale.

-Faites attention à vos affaires, les mecs !

Le bus s'arrêta et les joueurs en descendirent les uns après les autres. Jack reconnu Dagur, un garçon monté comme une armoire à glace avec un tempérament explosif. Rupert, dit Rustik, qui avait l'insulte facile et qui suivait Dagur à chaque fois qu'il y avait une bagarre. Killian qui s'était auto-surnomé Kranedur, spécialiste de la vengeance tordu. Une fois, il avait planqué des morues périmées sous les casiers dans le vestiaire qu'on avait mis des semaines à trouver.

Enfin descendit Hiccup, le capitaine. Hiccup rendait bien, avait l'air très gentil, mais Jack s'en méfiait comme de la peste. Sur le terrain, c'était sans doute le plus fourbe.

Jack soupira et regarda le terrain, essayant de se concentrer pour le match à venir.

Le match avait été une catastrophe. Il s'était mis à pleuvoir et le panneau des affichages avait rendu l'âme pendant près d'une demi-heure. Et Berkian High avait été insupportable. Ils insultaient les élèves de Brugess High, faisaient des croches-pattes discrets, résultant de trois joueurs en moins. Brugess avait perdu, Berk avait gagné, et quand ils étaient rentrés dans les vestiaires, l'engueulade du coatch n'avait rien arrangé.

La mine basse, ils s'étaient douchés, morose et Jack fut le dernier à prendre sa douche. Sous l'eau chaude, il soupira d'aise en essayant d'oublier qu'il venait de vivre un des pires matchs de sa vie. Il jeta un vague coup d'œil à la pièce avant de retourner badder sur le carrelage de sa propre douche avant de réaliser quelque chose. Il y avait quelqu'un à côté de lui. Il se tourna et vit le capitaine de l'équipe adverse prendre sa douche à côté de lui.

-C'est les douches de Brugess, ici !

Hiccup le regarda et lui dit, avec une légère once de provocation.

-On a plus de place dans les nôtres, alors je viens squatter ici. Ça ne dérange personne, ils sont tous partis.

-Moi je suis encore là, et ça me dérange, alors casse-toi !

Hiccup lui sourit narquoisement.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, je te fais peur ?

-Certainement pas ! Mais ça va être quoi, cette fois ? Tu vas mettre de l'huile partout pour que l'un de nous tombe et se pète une jambe ? Ou voler nos plans de jeux ?

Hiccup rigola.

-Comme si j'avais besoin de ça pour gagner !

Jack se retourna dans sa propre douche, en grognant. Il essaya de l'ignorer mais au bout d'un moment, il réalisa qu'Hiccup s'était collé à lui dans sa douche.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

-Écologie.

-Écolo… Tu te fous de moi ? Retournes dans ta douche !

-Tu ne veux pas m'aider à sauver l'environnement ?

-Casse toi !

Mais Hiccup ne partit pas. Il continua de se coller à Jack et lui passa la main dans les cheveux. Il lui massa doucement le cuir chevelu et Jack ne put se retenir de grogner de plaisir. Hiccup glissa son visage dans sa nuque.

-Ça te fait de l'effet, on dirait…

-Ta gueule…

Il sentit Hiccup sourire contre sa nuque et continuer ses administrations.

Une chose en entraînant une autre, ils se retrouvèrent à coucher ensemble dans la douche. Quand ils finirent, ils se lavèrent et sortirent des vestiaires. Mais avant de sortir, Hiccup prit Jack par la main. L'argenté se retourna.

-Quoi ?

-Ça te dit de prendre un café ? Avec moi ?

Jack, pas très fier de s'être laissé emporter avec le capitaine de l'équipe adverse et ayant assez mal aux fesses, n'était pas très sûr de lui.

-Je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée.

Hiccup lui sourit.

-Si c'est les regards des autres qui te gênent, on n'a qu'à aller ailleurs.

-Quoi genre chez toi ?

-Non, je pensais à Corona, la ville d'à côté. Tu veux aller chez moi ? Demanda Hiccup en souriant.

-Rêves pas.

Jack soupira.

-J'en sais rien pour le café.

-Quoi ? Parce que c'est moi qui te le propose ?

-Tu es quand même mon ennemi…

Hiccup rigola.

-Tout de suite les grands mots…

Il s'approcha de lui.

-Tu sais ce qu'on dit sur les ennemis ?

-Non…

-Qu'ils font les meilleurs partenaires de jambe en l'air.

Hiccup l'embrassa.

-Quand tu te seras décidé, envoie moi un message !

Et il le planta là. Jack rentra chez lui, un peu décontenancé. Il cogita tout le week-end à savoir s'il devait accepter l'offre d'Hiccup ou non. Il avait l'impression de fraterniser avec l'ennemi s'il acceptait. En même temps, il devait avouer qu'Hiccup lui avait fait beaucoup d'effet…

Quand il arriva le lundi au lycée, la tête encore pleine de questions, Aster courut vers lui dès qu'il l'aperçut. Jack voulut le saluer, mais Aster l'emmena à l'écart.

-Mec, t'es pas sérieux ?

-Quoi ?

Aster sortit son téléphone.

-T'as couché avec Haddock ?

Jack pâlit.

-Hein ?

-Essayes pas de le nier, tout le monde est au courant.

-Comment ça ?

Aster lui montra un mail qu'il avait reçu. En gros titre, il y avait marqué ''QUAND BRUGESS SE SOUMET À BERK !''. Blanc comme un linge, Jack scrolla vers le bas et vit des photos de lui et d'Hiccup sous la douche la veille.

-Ça fait longtemps que ça dure ?

-Non ! C'était juste une fois! Mais comment…

-Ça vient d'un mec de Berk. Je l'ai reçu ce matin. Tout le monde l'a reçu ce matin.

-Le fils de pute ! Cria Jack, au bord de la crise de nerfs.

-Explique-moi, demanda Aster calmement.

-Vendredi, il s'est pointé sous la douche, et il m'a dragué… Mais je ne pensais pas que ce sale con irait foutre ça sur internet ! Comment il a fait ?

-Vu l'angle, je dirais que ça vient d'une caméra de sécurité.

-Je vais le défoncer !

Jack voulut partir, mais Aster le prit par le bras.

-Écoutes, mec, toute l'équipe est au courant.

-Hein ?

-Ils m'ont presque tous appelé, ce matin. Je pense…

L'Australien soupira.

-Je pense que tu vas devoir démissionner de l'équipe.

-Hein ?

-Tout le monde pense que c'est à cause de toi qu'on a perdu. Parce que tu files des infos stratégiques à Berk en échange de te faire sauter par Haddock.

-Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! Je ne ferais jamais ça !

-Je sais, dit Aster calmement. Tu es mon meilleur ami, je sais que tu n'es pas aussi con. Mais certaines personnes le pensent. Alors un conseil, rase les murs.

Aster avait raison. Dès qu'il entra dans le lycée, une voix au haut-parleur raisonna.

_-JACKSON FROST EST ATTENDU DANS LE BUREAU DU PRINCIPAL ! JACKSON FROST !_

Jack soupira et s'y dirigea. Quand il arriva à la vie scolaire, on lui jeta des regards noirs, et la secrétaire appuya sur l'interphone.

-Monsieur North ? Jackson Frost est arrivé.

-''_Faites-le entrer__''_, répondit l'appareil.

Jack soupira et entra. Quand il ouvrit la porte, il vit Hiccup, un autre étudiant qu'il n'avait jamais vu, et le directeur.

-Jackson, assied toi, je t'en prie.

-Monsieur, commença Jack.

-Je suis déjà au courant de l'histoire, dit North. Monsieur Haddock a eu la politesse de me l'expliquer.

-Je ne sais pas comment ça a fini sur internet, par contre, continua Hiccup. Mais Gustav ici présent à une idée, n'est-ce pas, Gustav?

L'autre élève regarda ailleurs.

-Monsieur Larsen ?

Gustav Larsen marmonna quelques choses et personne ne comprit.

-Pardon ? Fit Hiccup en tendant l'oreille.

-C'est moi qui aie envoyé le mail, répondit-il.

-On peut savoir pourquoi ? Demanda North.

-Parce que Brugess, c'est une équipe de merde !

-Je vous demanderais de modérer votre langage, monsieur Larsen.

-J'voulais que tout le monde sache qu'on leur était supérieur ! Alors ouais, j'ai planqué une caméra dans les douches, parce que je voulais filmer leurs petites bites, mais quand j'ai vu ça… Je me suis dit que tout le monde verrait que Berk était meilleur qu'eux.

-Mon équipe n'a rien à voir là-dedans, continua Hiccup. Ce genre de comportement n'est pas permis, et mon père… Je veux dire Coach Haddock, punit sévèrement ce genre de chose.

-Monsieur Larsen est dans l'équipe ? Demanda North.

-Non.

-Mais j'y serais l'année prochaine !

-Comptes pas là-dessus, répondit Hiccup.

Gustav sembla choqué, et North sourit.

-Si tout va bien, je vous laisse partir, messieurs.

-Attendez, dit Jack. Je dois vraiment démissionner de l'équipe ?

-Ça, fit North en prenant un air attristé, j'ai bien peur que la décision revienne à ton entraîneur.

Jack soupira et sortit de son bureau. Il retrouva Hiccup dehors et ils parcoururent les couloirs. Au moment où Jack allait partir Hiccup lui fit signe de le suivre. Ils allèrent sur le parking et quand ils furent au niveau des voitures, Hiccup prit Gustav par la peau du cou et serra.

-Aie !

-On va mettre les choses au clair, Gustoc. Tu me refais un coup de ce genre…

-Et quoi ? Fit le plus jeune. Tu vas me tuer ? Toi ? _Genre_.

Hiccup sourit.

-Moi ? Non. Mais Dagur, oui.

Le nom de Dagur sembla lui faire assez peur, et Gustav s'enfuit.

-Désolé pour le dérangement, dit Hiccup. J'espère que le café tiens toujours ?

-Le… Tu te fous de moi ?

Jack le poussa contre sa voiture.

-À cause de tes conneries, je vais me faire virer de l'équipe ! Tout le monde pense que tu me sautes en échange d'info !

Hiccup lui sourit.

-Tu sais que t'es mignon quand tu es en colère ?

Jack ne se contrôla pas et lui mit un coup de poing, étalant Hiccup par terre. Mais le brun n'arrêtait pas de sourire, même le nez en sang. Il se releva et soupira.

-J'y suis pour rien. C'était pas mon idée.

-Mais t'en a bien profité, hein ? C'est pour ça que t'es venu me voir, vendredi.

-Non, je suis venu te voir parce que je te trouvais mignon.

-Arrêtes tes conneries.

Hiccup sortit son téléphone et pianota dessus. Il le tendit à Jack.

-Quoi ?

-Lis. C'est des messages que j'échange avec mon meilleur pote.

-Et alors ?

-Regarde les dates.

Jack découvrit qu'Hiccup parlait souvent de lui avec des commentaires distingués comme ''Tu trouves pas qu'il a un joli petit cul, le numéro quatre ?'' ''_En vrai, je me taperais bien Frost_'' ou ''_Qu'est-ce que j'ai envie de le baiser_…'' ''_Mec, j'ai fait un rêve érotique cette nuit, du coup, j'ai d__û__ chang__er__ mes draps_…'' et l'un des derniers en date ''_Ça y est ! Je me le suis fait, et je suis partant pour recommencer_''. Certains de ces commentaires remontaient à plusieurs mois.

-Alors ?

-Pourquoi moi ?

-Parce que t'es sexy. Je pensais ce que je disais, dans le bureau. Personne de mon équipe ne ferait un truc pareil.

-Tu parles…

-Non, c'est vrai. Mon père a une politique très stricte en matière de harcèlement.

-C'est ça, c'est pas toi qui passes pour la pute de Brugess…

-Parce que tu crois que ça me plaît que tout le monde a vu qu'on s'envoie en l'air ? J'apprécie pas particulièrement que tout le monde soit au courant des mecs que je me tape.

Jack lui rendit son téléphone.

-Comment tu as été au courant ?

-Hier soir. On me l'a envoyé. On n'a pas mis longtemps à retrouver Gustav, personne d'autre nous accompagne.

Hiccup soupira.

-Écoutes, Jack, c'est vraiment pas moi, okay ? Jamais je ne ferais un truc pareil. Ah, et pendant que j'y pense, si North te pose la question, on sort ensemble.

-Euh… Pardon ?

-Oui, pour faire passer la pilule, je lui ai menti en disant qu'on sortait secrètement ensemble. Que c'était le grand amour, et tout le tintouin. Ça le faisait mieux que si j'avais dit que c'était juste pour tirer un coup.

-Hum… Génial. Du coup, non seulement je suis un traître, mais depuis de longue date. Super.

-Désolé.

Jack soupira en s'asseyant contre sa voiture. Hiccup s'assit à côté de lui.

-Ça va aller ? Demanda Hiccup.

-Je suis passé de joueur de foot à traître professionnel et pute de bon marché. Génial.

-Désolé… Tu comptais sur le sport pour avoir une bourse ?

-Non… C'est pas ma matière principale. Mais ça m'emmerde de devoir abandonner après trois ans d'efforts.

-Désolé…

-Ça fait trois fois que tu t'excuses.

-Déso… Laisses tomber.

Jack sourit. Il se releva et Hiccup l'imita.

-Écoutes, dit Hiccup, je ne peux rien faire pour ta place dans l'équipe, mais je peux t'offrir une baise de réconfort, si tu veux.

Jack laissa échapper un petit rire et sourit.

-Offre moi un café, avant, plutôt.


	4. Chapter 4

**Babies / Kids**

* * *

_Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Dreamworks, Cressida Cowell et Williams Joyce. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci._

* * *

_Once upon a Time..._

Dès le début ça avait été le cas. Et aucun d'eux n'avait su comment ça c'était produit.

La famille Frost, composé de quatre frères et sœurs avait été employés par la famille Haddock, pour maintenir l'entretien du domaine. Nicolas, l'aîné, avait en charge toutes les installations électriques. Il s'occupait de réparer tout ce qui tombait en pane. Aster, le deuxième, s'occupait du jardin et de l'entretien de l'extérieur. Il faisait en sorte qu'à chaque moment de l'année, le jardin soit fleuri et agréable à regarder. Tatiana, la troisième et unique fille de la fratrie, s'occupait du ménage. Grâce à son efficacité remarquable, pas un seul grain de poussière ne traînait derrière elle. Le benjamin, Jack était beaucoup trop jeune pour faire quoi que ce soit. Il avait juste sept ans quand ses frères et sœur avaient été engagé.

Et bien qu'il fût jeune, il se rappela toute sa vie le jour où on lui présenta Hiccup.

-Nick, c'est qui lui ?

Nicolas s'arrêta une seconde d'examiner la fuite de l'arrivée d'eau dans le jardin pour regarder la personne que pointait son frère.

-C'est le fils de Monsieur et Madame Haddock.

-Pourquoi il est tout seul ?

-Il est fils unique.

-Et il a pas de copain ?

Nick sourit.

-Et si tu allais le voir ? Comme ça, il ne sera plus seul ?

Les joues pâles de Jack se colorèrent légèrement et il secoua la tête.

-Je ne pense pas qu'il m'aimera. Les autres se moquent de moi.

Nick se retint de soupirer devant le défaitisme de son frère. Même s'il le comprenait. À sept ans, Jack souffrait de dégénérescence de pigmentation capillaire. Il avait de plus en plus de cheveux blancs. Et la plus par des enfants de son école se moquaient de lui à cause de ça. Bien évidemment, Jack en était complexé.

-Tu verras, je suis sûr qu'il ne dira rien.

Nick reposa ses outils et prit la main de Jack dans la sienne. Il le conduisit vers Madame Haddock et son fils.

-Nicolas ? Un problème ?

-Aucun, madame. Jack était intrigué par votre fils.

Hiccup s'était caché derrière sa mère et elle lui dit doucement.

-Hiccup, chéri, dis bonjour.

Faiblement, il secoua la main.

-Bon… Bonjour.

Timidement, Jack secoua la main à son tour.

-Salut.

Madame Haddock se pencha vers son fils.

-Chéri, si tu allais jouer avec Jack, hein ?

Mais Hiccup secoua la tête.

-J'veux pas.

Immédiatement ça attrista Jack, mais Hiccup ajouta.

-Il va se moquer de moi.

-Pourquoi je me moquerais ? Demanda Jack alors que Madame Haddock ouvrait la bouche pour parler.

-Tout le monde se moque de moi.

Il s'écarta légèrement de sa mère et révéla une jambe en métal.

-Je me moque pas de ta jambe si tu dis rien pour mes cheveux, d'accord ?

Hiccup, d'abord surpris eut bien vite un sourire radieux qui illumina son visage. Jack sentit son cœur rater un battement et lui sourit en retour.

_La suite au prochain épisode !_


	5. Chapter 5

**Royalty**

* * *

_Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Dreamworks, Cressida Cowell et Williams Joyce. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci._

* * *

Jack était le roi. Et il s'ennuyait mortellement.

Depuis des heures, on tentait vainement de l'amuser, sans succès. Tous les troubadours du village se pressaient pour être celui qui finirait par le dérider. Mais jusqu'à présent, tout le monde avait échoué. Au bout d'un moment, Sa Majesté leva la main gracieusement et demanda à ce que les doléances du peuple reprennent.

Si tout le monde savait que le Roi ne souriait jamais, personne ne savait pourquoi. Enfant, il avait toujours été d'un naturel souriant, heureux. Et lorsqu'il eut une quinzaine d'années, ça s'arrêta. Son visage se fendit d'un air triste, et personne ne sut pourquoi. Ses parents, le Roi et la Reine, l'avait fait consulter tous les médecins de la cour et d'au-delà, mais ça restait un mystère. Quand on lui posait la question, il répondait :

-Rien. Tout va bien.

Le plus étrange, c'est qu'on l'entendait parfois rigoler pendant la nuit. Mais personne n'avait osé s'aventurer dans la chambre du Prince. Et encore moins quand il était devenu Roi, suite au décès de son père. On lui avait présenté divers jeunes filles, dans l'espoir qu'il tombe amoureux, mais il choisit la première qu'il vît sans y jeter plus d'un regard et on organisa la cérémonie maritale quelques jours plus tard.

Le Roi restait un mystère pour tout le royaume. Il ne riait jamais, ne souriait jamais, en journée. Mais la nuit, on l'entendait rire à travers tout le couloir. Lorsqu'on avait interrogé Hiccup, son garde du corps qui le suivait comme une ombre, il avait répondu que Sa Majesté rigolait quand il dormait pendant les premières heures de son sommeil, et finissait par stopper. Et lorsque Sa Majesté avait pris une épouse, le Roi et la Reine faisaient régulièrement chambre à part. Ils avaient dormi ensemble la nuit de noce et environ une fois par mois, mais dormaient séparément le reste du temps. Et pendant tout le temps où il dormait seul, le Roi rigolait.

Lorsque les doléances du peuple se terminèrent, le Roi se retira pour aller dîner. Il mangea en compagnie de sa femme et de leurs trois enfants. À la fin du repas, il embrassa sa femme pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit, enlaça ses enfants avant de les confier à leur gouvernante et se retira dans ses appartements. Il se déshabilla et se glissa sous les couettes chaudes grâce aux servants. Il les congédia et resta seul avec son garde du corps. Hiccup Haddock le troisième alla fermer la porte à clé et se tourna vers le Roi en souriant.

-Alors, Majesté ?

Jack lui sourit.

-Je vous attends.

Hiccup sauta sur le lit, faisant rire Jack lorsqu'il le chatouilla.

En réalité, le Roi était quelqu'un de très joyeux. Jusqu'au jour où il découvrit qu'il préférait la compagnie des hommes à celle des femmes. Ça lui avait causé un choc, sachant pertinemment que la loi stipulait la peine de mort pour toute personne ayant des rapports aussi… Contre nature, et que son statut royal ne l'empêcherait pas d'être exécuté. Il serait condamné, tout comme son garde du corps bien aimé et effacé des archives comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. À quinze ans, ça lui avait plombé la poitrine, son cœur se serrant dans un étau un peu plus chaque jour. Et quand Hiccup avait passé de simple garde à garde du corps du Prince, Jack avait retenu un soulagement de bonheur et de désespoir mélangé. Il pourrait être toute la journée aux côtés de son aimé sans pouvoir le toucher. Mais Hiccup faisait sa part des choses. Il s'occupait de lui faire oublier tous ses soucis, la peur de se faire prendre et la sanction qui en suivrait irrémédiablement, son dégoût de lui-même, durant la nuit. Et le Prince qui n'avait plus jamais rit avait recommencé. Avec le temps, et son statut de nouveau Roi, Jack avait accès à une chambre entièrement privée, sans ouverture, pour garantir sa protection. Officiellement, parce qu'officieusement, ça lui permettait de se retrouver avec son amour sans craindre d'être surpris.

-Alors, mon amour, demanda Jack en lui caressant doucement la joue.

-Oui ?

-Qu'as-tu prévu pour ce soir ?

-La même chose que tous les soirs, mon Roi. Je vais te faire perdre la tête.

Il l'embrassa dans le cou avant de lui chatouiller la nuque de sa langue, faisant rire le Roi.

Oui, le Roi continuait de rire. Seulement personne ne savait pourquoi. Et le Roi et son Garde ne pouvaient que s'en satisfaire.


	6. Chapter 6

**Viking**

* * *

_Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Dreamworks, Cressida Cowell et Williams Joyce. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci._

* * *

Même s'il avait déménagé en ville, Hiccup adorait la campagne. Ou plus exactement, son patelin natal.

Berk était composé d'un archipel d'îles, plus ou moins grande, plus ou moins peuplée. Des ponts en acier reliaient les îles entre elles et sur l'île principale, se tenait majestueusement la mairie, que tout le monde appelait la grande salle, vestige d'un temps ancien, au milieu de dizaines d'enclos de moutons, de poulets et de yacks, de docks remplis de bateaux pour la pêche. La population s'élevait à deux ou trois centaines de personnes, et son père, Stoïk, dit la Brute, le maire du village, connaissait le nom de chacun d'entre eux.

Hiccup avait une admiration sans limite son père, qui s'était dévoué corps et âme pour son village. Ce n'était qu'un petit village sans conséquence sur l'économie du pays, inconnu de presque tout le reste du monde. Mais ça n'empêchait pas Stoïk de s'y être investi complètement. Et d'après ses plus vieux amis, il s'y était attelé d'autant plus après le décès de sa femme, survenue quand leur fils n'avait qu'un an. Les gens lui avaient même donné le surnom de ''chef''. D'abord pour rigoler, puis très sérieusement.

''Le village, fils, fait partie de nous. Mon père l'a dirigé, son père avant lui. Aujourd'hui, c'est moi, et un jour ça te reviendra. Nous devons protéger les nôtres et les traiter avec respect. C'est le devoir d'un chef. C'est ici qu'on est né, et c'est ici qu'on mourra.''

Le nombre de fois où il avait pu lui sortir cette phrase… Hiccup savait depuis longtemps que tôt ou tard, il prendrait sa suite. Et ça n'avait pas été simple de convaincre son petit ami de venir habiter là.

-À quoi tu penses ? Demanda Jack, blotti contre lui, alors qu'ils étaient installés sur le canapé, devant la cheminée d'où un feu réconfortant brûlait doucement.

Hiccup lui sourit et lui caressa sa tignasse décolorée.

-Je pense que je ne sais pas comment je vais faire pour avoir des enfants.

Jack s'écarta de lui, fronçant les sourcils, d'abord un peu vexé, puis il se réinstalla contre lui.

-Tu repenses à ce que t'as dit ton père ?

-Oui. Il a toujours voulu me transmettre le contrôle du village. Et quand ça sera mon tour, je ne sais pas à qui je pourrais le confier.

-Tu voudrais des enfants ?

-J'en sais rien… Sûrement un jour… Un ou deux… Et toi ?

-Tu veux rire ? J'adore les enfants. Sinon je ne serais pas responsable de maternelle…

Hiccup sourit et regarda le feu, se perdant dans les flammes qui dansaient. Même si son avenir lui faisait un peu peur, à cet instant, devant la cheminée, aux côtés de l'homme qu'il aimait, il avait l'impression qu'il pourrait tout faire, tout accomplir.

De son côté, Stoïk, dans la cuisine, regardait son fils et son futur gendre, assis dans le canapé, un sourire aux lèvres. Il regarda son épouse et murmura :

-Notre fils a grandi, Valka. Je sais qu'il fera un excellent chef.

Valka lui posa tendrement la main sur son énorme bras.

-Tu l'as bien élevé. Maintenant, tu as droit au repos.

Il sourit tendrement en voyant son fils serrer amoureusement son petit ami, l'air visiblement plus heureux que depuis plusieurs semaines -depuis son enterrement. Il sourit une dernière fois et suivit sa femme dans la lumière.


	7. Chapter 7

**Criminal**

* * *

_Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Dreamworks, Cressida Cowell et Williams Joyce. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci._

* * *

Ça avait frappé Hiccup comme si quelqu'un était apparu de nul par et lui avait mis une énorme claque dans la figure et avait disparu ensuite.

Quand il avait rencontré Jack, son petit ami depuis deux ans, il lui aurait presque fait peur. Presque parce qu'il avait eu la chance de voir son côté vulnérable un jour où Jack était venu chez lui, du temps où il habitait encore chez son père, avec le visage de quelqu'un qui s'est fait passer à tabac. Jack cherchait régulièrement les ennuis, et les trouvait généralement. Et ce jour-là, il avait rencontré plus fort que lui. Hiccup l'avait fait dormir dans son lit pendant deux jours, le temps que son corps se remette. Puis son père l'avait découvert et, entant que chef du département de la police, avait proposé d'accompagner Jack pour qu'il porte plainte. Le punk avait refusé et Hiccup l'avait entendu marmonner qu'il finirait par leur tombé dessus un jour ou l'autre. Ça aurait presque effrayé Hiccup s'il n'y avait pas eu les deux jours d'avant. Pendant qu'il comatait sur son lit, Jack avait ouvert son cœur, dévoilant sa souffrance que ses parents soient mort, de sa vie en foyer d'accueil qui avait été souvent un enfer, de sa sœur qu'il ne pourrait jamais voir, parce qu'elle avait été adopter et qu'il ignorait où elle était. Hiccup en avait parlé à son père qui lui avait expliqué qu'il n'était pas rare que des gamins qui avaient tout perdu dès le début, s'ils n'étaient pas pris en charge correctement, tournent mal. Le policier avait conseillé à son fils de mettre de la distance entre eux car, s'il aimait bien Jack, il ne voulait pas voir son fils mêlé à de sombres histoires et devoir retrouver son corps inerte dans une ruelle sale.

Mais Hiccup étant ce qu'il était, avait refusé d'abandonner son ami. Quelque temps plus tard, Jack et lui échangeaient leur premier baiser et un an après leur rencontre, ils emménagèrent ensemble. Malgré le fait qu'il vivait avec lui, Hiccup ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur pour lui. Le punk avait découvert qui était le chauffard ivre qui avait percuté ses parents et qu'il purgeait une peine à la prison de la capitale. Mais Jack n'était pas satisfait par le verdict. Il parlait souvent de trouver un moyen de rentrer dans la prison pour le tuer de ses propres mains. Des fois, il lui arrivait de parler de se venger des autres gamins, au foyer, qui lui avait pourris l'existence. Son cœur était dévoré par la vengeance et Hiccup avait peur. Peur que ça finisse par le consumer et que Jack s'attire des ennuis définitifs.

Puis la chance avait tourné. Un jour, une dénommée Emma le contacta sur Facebook et aussi soudainement qu'il l'avait perdu, Jack retrouva sa sœur. Elle vint leur rendre visite, lui raconta sa vie, lui parla de ses parents adoptifs très gentils. Elle partit en promettant qu'ils se reverraient bientôt. Jack avait eu un petit sourire qu'il n'arrivait pas à cacher au coin des lèvres pendant une semaine.

Puis la chance avait de nouveau tourné, en leur défaveur. Hiccup s'était retrouvé coincé dans un immeuble en feu et les pompiers l'avaient retrouvé de justesse. Après quelques jours de coma, il s'était réveillé avec une jambe en moins, une prothèse de plus et son père et son petit ami pleurant au pied de son lit.

La rééducation avait duré quelque temps et Hiccup n'avait jamais été autant ravi de rentrer chez lui. Malheureusement, lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, Jack n'était pas là. Et ça empira lorsqu'il regarda les infos. Sur les chaînes nationales, on parlait de cet homme, qui avait provoqué un accident de voiture, tuant un couple, les parents de Jack, libéré depuis deux semaines. On parlait de son corps qu'on avait retrouvé chez lui, pendu. Hiccup essaya d'appeler Jack, qui ne répondait pas et qui ne revint que deux heures plus tard, couvert de sang, une boîte à chaussure dans les mains.

-Qu'est-ce que…

-C'est une longue histoire. Je suis content que tu sois là.

Il s'approcha pour l'embrasser, mais Hiccup s'écarta.

-C'est quoi tout ce sang ?

-C'est rien… Je vais juste me changer et…

-C'est celui du type qui a tué tes parents ?

Jack soupira et posa la boîte sur la table du salon.

-Non. Il y a un connard qui a roulé sur un chat à côté de mon travail. Il avait deux pattes cassées, alors je l'ai emmené chez le vêto. Le sang, c'est le sien. Et d'ailleurs, en parlant de ça.

Jack ouvrit la boîte à chaussure, dévoilant un chaton noir, endormis, les deux pattes arrières bandées.

-Il appartient à personne, alors j'ai proposé de le garder, le temps qu'on lui trouve une famille.

-Il dort ?

-C'est les sédatifs. Il en a encore pour quelques heures. Je me suis dit que ça ne te dérangerait pas, vu que t'aime bien les animaux et que t'as l'habitude de ramasser des animaux errants.

-Absolument pa… Tu parles de toi, là ?

Jack lui fit un faible sourire.

-Je peux aller prendre une douche, maintenant ?

-Attends… À la télé, ils ont que le mec qui a tué tes parents…

-Était libéré ? Je sais, ça fait un moment que j'ai eu l'info.

Hiccup déglutit.

-C'est toi qui as été le tuer ?

Jack fronça les sourcils.

-Hein ? Il est mort ?

-Pendu. Apparemment, ça serait un suicide. Ils ont trouvé une lettre.

Jack se passa une main sur le visage, souffla et s'écroula sur le canapé.

-Il a voulu en finir, alors…

-Jack, tu as été le voir ?

Jack lui lança un regard blasé et la fatigue se lisait sur son visage.

-Oui. Je suis allé le voir. Je ne lui ai rien fait, si c'est ça que tu te demandes. Je suis juste allé lui parler. Il a passé quatorze ans en prison, parce qu'il n'avait pas tué que mes parents, le même soir, il avait tué une gamine qui est allée récupérer la balle de son chien sur la route, et quand il est sorti, je suis allé le voir. On a discuté, il a fondu en larmes et s'est excusé de son comportement. Qu'il ne comptait plus boire de sa vie, qu'il était désolé d'avoir gâché ma vie, celle de ma sœur, et celles des parents de la petite fille. Et je suis partis travaillé. Après j'ai trouvé le chat mais je te promets que c'est la dernière fois que je l'ai vu.

Hiccup s'installa à côté de lui.

-Je pensais que…

-Que j'irais le tuer ? C'est ce que j'ai pensé pendant des années, aussi. Mais tu étais encore à l'hôpital quand il est sortit. Et j'ai réalisé que si je le tuais, je te perdrais. J'ai déjà failli te perdre, et je ne veux pas recommencer. Et j'ai compris que je n'avais plus cette colère contre le monde entier en moi. Je laisse tomber.

Jack soupira et après une longue minute, finit par le regarder.

-Tu me crois ?

-Je ne comprends pas… Depuis que je te connais, tu rêves de te venger…

Jack lui sourit tendrement.

-J'ai changé de rêve. Depuis un moment, déjà.

-Ah oui ?

-Oui.

-C'est quoi ton nouveau rêve, alors ?

Jack lui caressa affectueusement la joue.

-Je pensais que tu le savais. Mon nouveau rêve, c'est toi.

Hiccup ne dit rien, d'abord surpris. Puis un doux sourire étira ses lèvres et il embrassa son petit ami.

Dans la boîte en carton, des petits couinements se firent entendre.

-Tiens, v'là minou qui se réveille, commenta Jack.

-Tu lui as pris des croquettes et tout le reste ?

-Non, j'ai pas eu le temps. Je sors juste du vêto. Laisses-moi me débarbouiller, et j'y vais.

Jack se leva et alla dans la salle de bain. Hiccup se leva et alla voir le chaton. Le félin commençait doucement à se réveiller et semblait perdu. Il feula et Hiccup voulut le caresser, constatant qu'il n'avait pas vraiment de dent, mais mal lui en prit car il se fit pincer le doigt tellement fort que ça en saigna.

-Aie !

Jack sortit de la salle de bain avec des vêtements et le visage propre.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-C'est le chat qui m'a mordu.

-Mordu ? Il n'a pas de dent. Il faudra lui prendre du lait ou de la pâté, quelque chose de mou.

-Il m'a quand même croqué !

_*__La peine encourut pour conduite sous l'emprise de l'alcool est de sept ans, selon sé _


	8. Chapter 8

**Free Day**

* * *

_Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Dreamworks, Cressida Cowell et Williams Joyce. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci._

* * *

_Oh no you didn't_

-Hum… Chéri ?

Hiccup leva le nez du magazine qu'il lisait.

-Oui ?

-Bon anniversaire, fit son mari en lui tendant un petit paquet bleu.

-Ce n'est pas mon anniversaire, dit-il suspicieusement en regardant la boîte.

-Ah, tu es sûr ? Je croyais pourtant…

Hiccup posa son magazine.

-Okay, qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?

Jack soupira et s'assit à côté de lui dans le canapé.

-Tu sais que j'ai tendance à être maladroit.

-Oui. Et ?

-Tu te souviens du service à thé que tes parents nous ont offert quand on a emménagé ensemble ?

-Oui.

-Je… Je l'ai cassé.

-Ce n'est pas grave, soupira Hiccup.

-Nan, je te jure, je n'ai pas fait exprès.

-Ce n'est pas grave, je te dis. Déjà on ne boit pas de thé. Et mon père a fait exprès de choisir le plus moche qu'il a trouvé. Je veux dire, des petites fleurs ?

-Alors… Tu n'es pas fâché ?

-Nan. Et comme tu dis, tu es maladroit, j'ai l'habitude, maintenant, sourit-il.

-Okay. C'est cool. Parce que j'ai aussi cassé le vase que ta mère t'a offert à ton anniversaire.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Et je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont à m'offrir des trucs avec des fleurs…

Il rouvrit son magazine.

-Et puis ce sera pour la fois où j'ai cassé ton téléphone, ajouta-t-il d'un ton neutre.

-Alors c'était toi ?

Il regarda son époux qui fulminait.

-Ah… C'est vrai que j'avais accusé le chat...

Jack sembla furieux puis souffla et se clama.

-Okay, pas de soucis. C'était il y a un moment, et j'en ai un nouveau.

-Voilà, sourit Hiccup, faut relativiser.

-Oui. Comme la fois où j'ai rayé la voiture.

-Hein ? Tu as dit que c'était un gars sur le parking et que toutes les autres voitures avaient été abîmés !

-Oui. Beh j'ai menti.

Hiccup soupira et serra son magazine.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Ce n'est pas grave.

Il essaya de lire, mais il n'arrivait pas à desserrer sa mâchoire.

Jack s'en alla et Hiccup lança.

-Tu te souviens que t'as appelé Nick pendant une heure l'autre fois parce qu'il avait vomi sur tes chaussures au premier de l'an ?

Il entendit Jack se retourner.

-Ce n'était pas lui, ajouta le brun.

-Oui. Et c'était pas Rustik qui a foutu le feu au jardin.

Hiccup se retourna, choqué.

-C'était toi ?! Tu n'as pas fait ça ?!

-Si. Accidentellement, mais c'était moi.

-On a failli perdre la maison !

-Et t'a vomi sur mes chaussures !

-Et t'a rayé la voiture !

-Et t'a pété mon téléphone !

-Et t'a cassé la vaisselle que mes parents nous ont offerte!

-Tu l'aimais même pas cette vaisselle.

Hiccup voulut répliquer mais se retrouva à court d'arguments.

-C''est vrai. Mais ce n'est pas une raison, dit-il plus calmement.

-Je n'ai pas fait exprès.

-Je sais.

-Et je n'ai pas fait exprès aussi de presque brûler la maison…

Hiccup sourit, fatigué.

-Je sais. J'espère bien.

Jack tritura la boîte bleue qu'il avait dans les mains.

-Câlin de la paix ?

Hiccup sourit.

-Câlin de la paix.


	9. Chapter 9

**Fantasy**

* * *

_Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Dreamworks, Cressida Cowell et Williams Joyce. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci._

* * *

Le festival des Lumières était de loin l'une des fêtes les plus colorées qu'Hiccup avait pu voir. Il avait été invité au royaume de Corona, pour la naissance de la fille de la princesse Raiponce et du prince Eugène ainsi que d'autres clan. Il fit notamment la connaissance de Merida, héritière au trône d'Écosse, d'Elsa et Anna, héritières du trône d'Arendelle, il revit également Raiponce et son époux, qu'il avait rencontré lors d'un de ses nombreux voyages diplomatique avec Krokmou.

Les festivités avaient duré la journée entière, et le soir venu, des milliers de lanternes avaient été envoyés dans le ciel et Hiccup avait observé ce spectacle magique avec Krokmou depuis le balcon royal, parmi la plupart des autres invités. Il avait vu de nombreuses choses pendant ses voyages, comme des dragons de toutes tailles, de toutes formes, de toutes les couleurs. Il avait vu des endroits plus mystérieux, plus dangereux, plus exotiques les uns que les autres. Mais les milliers de lanternes qui montaient lentement au ciel, éclairant le royaume de leur lueur s'éloignant, il n'avait jamais vu ça. Et depuis le dos de Krokmou, il observait ça avec fascination.

-C'est pas magnifique, mon grand ? On en a vu des choses, mais ça…

Le dragon poussa un bruit enjoué.

-C'est sûr…

-C'est vrai que c'est pas mal…

Hiccup se retourna en voyant son compagnon intangible. Jack regardait le spectacle, son bâton éternellement à la main. Puis il se tourna vers lui et mit un doigt sur sa bouche. Il lui fit signe de le suivre dans un endroit un peu moins peuplé. Si les gens acceptaient son dragon, quand il racontait qu'il voyait un esprit que personne d'autres pouvait voir, ça passait un peu moins. Alors il s'éloigna un petit peu et suivit son ami.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je t'ai suivi, c'te question.

-Mais… 'Fin, la période de neige n'est pas fini sur Berk…

-Ouais, enfin… C'est moins drôle de faire neiger quand tu n'es pas là…

-Je t'ai manqué ? Fit Hiccup en rigolant.

-Nan, nan, j'dirais pas ça mais… 'Fin… C'est plus drôle quand t'es là, quoi…

-Ouais, dis ça comme tu veux, mais je t'ai manqué…

-La ferme…

Hiccup sourit et se tourna vers les lumières. Il s'appuya sur le balcon et Jack posa sa tete contre son épaule. Et si Hiccup ne pouvait pas le serrer dans ses bras, de peur de passer pour un fou devant des dizaines de chefs de clans différents, il tint sa main contre la sienne et entremêla ses doigts aux siens. Ensemble, ils regardèrent les lanternes s'élever dans la nuit.


	10. Chapter 10

**Guardian**

* * *

_Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Dreamworks, Cressida Cowell et Williams Joyce. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci._

* * *

Depuis que Jack était devenu un gardien, il ne pouvait plus échapper aux réunions annuelles des esprits.

Au début, il devait admettre que ça ne l'enchantait pas spécialement. Se rendre à Santoff Claussen était toujours agréable, North était toujours un hôte aussi social. Mais passer la journée en compagnie de dizaines d'êtres qui avaient passé les trois cents dernières années à l'ignorer, ça ne le ravissait pas.

Et finalement, en apprenant à les connaître, il aimait s'y rendre. Il avait fait la connaissance de Raiponce, un esprit qui aidait à peindre les fleurs au changement de saison, Merida, un esprit de guerrière féroce qui régnait sur les terres d'Écosse. Et il avait fait la connaissance d'Hiccup. Hiccup était censé protéger les dragons, mais il ne devait pas faire de si bon travail que ça, se dit Jack, puisqu'il n'avait pas vu un seul dragon en trois cents ans. Mais Hiccup était quand même sympathique. Une fois ils avaient combiné les inventions et le génie d'Hiccup avec le talent pour les farces de Jack et avaient provoqué le reste des esprits en duel de boule de neige. Duel qu'ils avaient remporté haut la main.

Mais cette année, Hiccup n'était pas venu. Jack, inquiet, avait questionné North.

-Il a dit qu'il avait quelque chose de plus important à faire.

-C'est étrange...

-Pas vraiment. Il nous fait le coup, parfois. Il ne vient pas. Comme s'il pouvait avoir quelque chose de plus important que les réunions entre gardiens.

-Tu sais où il habite ? Que j'aille le voir ?

-Quelque part au nord de l'Europe. Je ne sais pas vraiment où. Trouve un dragon, et il ne devrait pas être loin.

Alors Jack avait attendu patiemment la fin de la réunion, n'écoutant absolument rien du début à la fin, trop distrait. Dès qu'elle fut finie, il sortit et partit à la recherche d'Hiccup. Il passa près d'un mois à le chercher dans le nord de l'Europe. Il poussa même jusqu'à la Russie et l'Arctique, sans résultat. Un mois plus tard, il tomba par hasard sur Merida, qui se promenait en pleine nuit dans les rues d'Aberdeen.

-Jack ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Normalement, l'hiver n'est pas encore là…

-Je ne suis pas là pour ça. Dis-moi, tu sais pourquoi Hiccup n'est pas venu à la dernière réunion ?

-Non. Il n'a pas dit qu'il avait un truc important à faire ?

-Si. Mais je m'inquiète. Tu ne sais pas où il habite, par hasard ?

-Pas très loin. Fouille les îles aux alentours. Il a élu domicile autour de mon pays.

-Ah oui ?

-Ouais. Je pensais que c'était par rapport au château magique qu'il y a en Écosse, pour ses dragons, et tout, mais il m'a dit que non. Enfin, cherche-le, il n'est pas loin, normalement.

Alors Jack reprit ses recherches.

Il chercha pendant près de trois mois. Et lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à abandonner, il trouva le gardien disparu. Il entendit son nom, un jour, au détour d'une ruelle d'un petit village anglais. En se retournant, Jack avait vu Hiccup.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je te cherche, pardi ! Ça fait des mois que je te cherche ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je… Je travaille, on va dire.

-Tu travailles on va dire ? Mais encore ?

-Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus.

-C'est par rapport aux dragons ?

Hiccup soupira.

-Je ne peux rien te dire.

-Très bien, soupira Jack. Est-ce qu'au moins, tu peux me dire si tu vas bien ?

-Je vais bien. Je suis juste entrain de travailler.

-C'est pour ça que tu n'es pas venu à la dernière réunion ?

-Oui. Ce n'était pas pour la même chose, mais oui.

Jack soupira de soulagement.

-Okay.

Par la suite, Hiccup rata deux meetings des gardiens. À chaque fois, Jack allait le trouver, et lui demandait si tout allait bien. Hiccup répondait que oui, mais il ne s'étalait jamais sur ses activités. Au troisième rendez-vous où il ne vint pas, Jack le chercha. Il ne le trouva pas à l'endroit habituel et lorsqu'il le trouva, reculé sur une petite île au nord, dans une grotte, Hiccup était blessé. Il était à peine conscient et Jack l'emmena chez North. Il le soigna et Hiccup resta inconscient pendant une semaine. Lorsqu'il se réveilla sa première parole fut :

-Krokmou !

Jack, qui le veillait lui caressa la main.

-Doucement, Hiccup. Tu as été blessé…

-Je dois partir. Ils ont besoin de moi !

Hiccup essaya de se lever, mais chancela et serait tombé par terre si Jack ne l'avait pas retenu.

-Tu as besoin de reprendre des forces.

-Je ne peux pas… Je dois…

-Rallonge-toi.

-Tu ne comprends pas…

-C'est les dragons, c'est ça ?

-Je dois aller les protéger…

-Hiccup tu ne dois pas bouger… Je suis sûr que les dragons savent se défendre tout seul.

-Pas sans moi, grinça Hiccup.

-Attends, un dragon, ça ne crache pas du feu ? Ça doit pouvoir se débrouiller tout seul.

-Avant, oui, mais aujourd'hui… Des hommes ont découvert leur existence. Ils ont découvert où ils s'étaient réfugié. Et notre monde… N'est pas digne de leur présence. L'homme a des armes redoutables. Bien plus qu'à mon époque. Et seuls… Avant je protégeais l'entrée de leur monde, mais plus le temps passe et moins j'ai de pouvoir. Aujourd'hui, leur monde est menacé, et je dois…

Il grimaça et essaya de se relever. Jack le tint par les épaules.

-Écoutes, tu ne pourras pas y aller tout seul de toute façon. Dis-moi où c'est et…

-Non ! Aucun humain ne doit connaître leur existence !

-Je ne suis pas humain. Plus depuis trois cents ans. Laisses-moi t'aider.

Hiccup finit par s'y résoudre à contre cœur et laissa Jack l'emmener au monde secret des dragons. Il y posa Hiccup lui dit qu'il l'attendrait à l'extérieur. Il s'assit sur un rocher, au bord de l'entrée de la cascade et attendit. Deux fois il vit des bateaux arriver et les fit dévier en faisant des petits icebergs. Au bout d'un moment, Hiccup vint le voir.

-Pas trop de dégâts ?

Hiccup soupira.

-Personne n'est mort, ce qui est déjà un miracle en soi. Mais leur monde n'est plus en sécurité.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

-On va devoir partir d'ici.

Hiccup soupira.

-J'ignore où on va aller.

-J'ai bien un endroit, si tu veux.

Hiccup le regarda.

-Chez moi.

-Chez toi ?

-Oui. C'est assez grand, et spacieux… Personne ne vous ennuiera.

-Jack, je t'aime bien, mais je ne peux pas…

-J'habite sur une banquise. Aucun humain n'y va depuis des siècles. On demandera à North d'installer une protection magique comme celle qu'il a. Personne ne les trouvera.

-Jusqu'à présent, personne n'a jamais connu l'endroit où vivaient les dragons, à part moi. Je ne peux pas te demander de garder un tel secret. Personne ne devra jamais savoir.

Jack lui sourit et lui tendit son poing.

-J'emporterais ce secret dans ma tombe. Et personne ne vient jamais chez moi, alors vous serez vraiment tranquille. J'aurais juste qu'à me trouver un endroit où vivre.

Il haussa les épaules.

-Ce n'est pas les banquises qui manquent.

-Tu nous laisserais ta maison ?

-Si tu considères une grande étendue de glace comme ta maison.

-Jack…

-T'inquiète. Je trouverais bien un truc.

North installa les protections magiques sans poser de questions. Hiccup y installa tous les dragons et Jack finit par habiter chez lui. Au début, c'était parce qu'il n'avait pas d'endroit où dormir, alors Hiccup le laissait chez lui, en lui disant que sa présence ne le dérangeait pas. Puis Jack avait abandonné l'idée de se trouver un autre endroit et vivait chez Hiccup à temps plein. Un jour, à une réunion des gardiens, un esprit ayant un peu trop bu avait fait de lourds sous-entendus sur le fait qu'ils ''habitaient ensemble''. Hiccup et Jack s'étaient regardé et avaient haussé les épaules en disant que oui. Ils vivaient officiellement ensemble.

Pendant une dizaine d'années, ça c'était bien passé. Et un jour, Jack rentra chez eux, enjoué en tenant un livre.

-Hiccup, j'ai une super nouvelle !

Hiccup, qui rangeait son outillage, leva les yeux vers lui.

-Hum ? De quoi ?

-Tu te souviens de mon ami Jamie Benett ?

-Le premier enfant qui a cru en toi ? Oui ?

-Je lui ai parlé de toi et…

-JACK !

-Attends, c'est pas ce que tu crois…

-Je croyais que je pouvais te faire confiance !

-Écoute-moi ! J'ai parlé de toi à Jamie, oui. MAIS, il est écrivain. Il a écrit une série de livres sur toi. Je n'ai pas donné la localisation de chez nous, et je ne lui ai pas dit que tu étais encore en vie. J'ai omis volontairement certains détails. Mais ses bouquins se vendent bien. Et ils vont faire un film !

-Et alors ?

-Et alors ? Hiccup, des milliers d'enfants vont le voir ! Des milliers d'enfants vont croire en toi! Tu n'auras plus jamais besoin de te cacher, tes pouvoirs suffiront à faire reculer les humains.

Hiccup regarda dans le vide.

-C'est pour ça que je me sens plus fort depuis quelque temps…

-Ça doit jouer. Écoutes, je sais que j'ai fait ça dans ton dos, mais je savais que tu aurais désapprouvé si tu l'avais su…

-Et s'ils viennent nous chercher ?

-Le seul endroit où ils viendront vous chercher, c'est sur Berk.

-Berk ? Mon île a été détruite il y a longtemps.

Jack sourit.

-Alors ils chercheront longtemps.

Hiccup sourit à son tour.


	11. Chapter 11

**Were-Creature**

* * *

_Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Dreamworks, Cressida Cowell et Williams Joyce. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci._

* * *

Hiccup, selon le point de vue de Jack était parfait. Attentionné, gentil, loyal, c'était le genre de petit ami dont n'importe qui reverrait. Mais après deux ans de relation, Jack ne pouvait plus passer à côté. Il était sûr que Hiccup le trompait. Systématiquement une nuit par mois, il ne rentrait pas. Les premières fois, Jack avait cru ses excuses ''J'ai pas vu l'heure, je travaillais'' ''j'ai rencontré un pote et on a discuté toute la nuit, désolé''. Mais à force d'entre les mêmes chaque mois, il avait fini par douter. Si au début, il n'avait eu que des doutes, de par leurs appartements individuels, quand ils avaient emménagé ensemble, il n'avait eu que des certitudes. Hiccup allait voir ailleurs une fois par mois.

Et malgré tout, il l'aimait. Plus qu'il n'avait jamais aimé qui que ce soit. Hiccup était tellement parfait. Ils étaient tellement en osmose que même s'ils ne se ressemblaient sur pas grand-chose, ils se complétaient et trouvaient toujours des solutions. Mais ce-soir là, il ne pouvait plus le supporter. Il aimait Hiccup autant qu'il le haïssait ces soirs-là. Mais il finissait toujours par lui pardonner. Mais pas ce soir. Son amie Tatiana avait pris en flagrant délit son fiancé avec une autre, et elle était venu pleurer chez lui toute la nuit. Jack avait alors passé plusieurs jours à réfléchir et quand Hiccup ne rentra pas ce soir-là encore une fois, il décoda de le suivre. Il voulait tuer les sentiments d'amour qui le rendait faible et lui faisait pardonner tous les matins. Il voulait le surprendre en plein acte pour que son cœur soit brisé et qu'ils puissent commencer à guérir.

Ce soir-là, il le suivit. Il se gara sur le parking du garage où il travaillait et le suivit à distance. Il le vit s'arrêter chez le chinois, où il emporta une poche qu'il dévora sur le chemin à sa voiture puis conduit jusqu'à un entrepôt que Jack n'aurait jamais remarqué s'il ne s'était pas arrêté devant. Hiccup descendit et malgré la pénombre, il le vit trembler. Avec ce qui semblait beaucoup de difficulté, il se traîna jusqu'à la porte où il frappa. Dès que la porte s'ouvrit, il s'engouffra à l'intérieur et la lourde porte se referma. Puis plus rien.

Pendant presque deux heures, il resta dans sa voiture à se ronger les ongles. Et finalement, quand arriva minuit, il sortit. Il devait en avoir le cœur net.

Il frappa à la porte et une femme blonde avec une cicatrice au milieu du visage lui ouvrit.

-Quoi.

-Bonsoir, je voudrais entrer.

-Vous êtes?

-Le petit ami d'Hiccup et...

Elle referma la porte. Jack frappa dessus.

-Ouvrez-moi !

Elle rouvrit furieuse.

-Arrêter de faire du bruit. !

-Laissez-moi entrer !

-Dehors !

-Il y a mon copain, dedans. Et je ne sais pas quelle pouf il est entrain de se taper, mais…

La blonde pâlit. Elle tourna la tête derrière la porte.

-Nan, nan, calmez-vous les mecs… Putain, Hiccup, fais quelque chose !

À la mention de son non, Jack usa de toutes ses forces pour pousser la porte. La blonde fut forcée de s'écarter, et il s'engouffra dedans. Mais à peine entrée, plongée dans la pénombre, une forme sombre qu'il jugea être un animal lui sauta dessus. Il le sentit ouvrir la gueule et il respira son haleine fétide et su que sa dernière heure était arrivée.

Mais une force inconnue le sauva. Elle jeta la créature au loin et un rugissement féroce raisonna.

-Astrid, grogna une voix rauque. Fais le sortir.

Jack n'y voyait rien et sortit son téléphone pour allumer le flash. Et ce qu'il vit le terrifia. Deux créatures étaient enchaînées au mur, l'air assoiffé de sang. Du sang coulait de leur bouche comme si elles s'étaient fait un steak d'être humain avant.

L'une était couverte de pierres énormes et quelques poils blonds tombaient devant ses yeux injectés de sang. La seconde avait l'air d'un crocodile qui avait abusé des stéroïdes et souriait tel un requin en se léchant les babines. Le plus inquiétant dans tout ça c'est qu'elles avaient l'air presque… Humaines.

Une main griffue lui arracha son téléphone et le replongea dans le noir total.

-Faut que tu sortes...

Puis il le reconnut, malgré la tonalité alourdie.

-Hiccup ?

On le saisit à la gorge et on le plaqua contre le mur suffisamment haut pour qu'il ne touche plus le sol. Un hurlement animal retenti et les bruits de grognement ambiants se calmèrent un peu. Puis il perçut un mouvement rapide et des cheveux -ou des poils ?- lui caressèrent le côté droit du visage.

-Sort. Murmura Hiccup. Longe le mur et quand tu seras arrivé à Astrid, elle te mettra dehors. Tu rentres à la maison et tu n'en bouges surtout pas.

-Hiccup… murmura Jack. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Une figure écailleuse se colla à son visage et renifla son odeur.

-Rentre. Je te promets de tout t'expliquer demain, mais rentre. Tu dois partir d'ici tout de suite, ou ils repéreront ton odeur et ils te traqueront.

-J'ai… Je commence à avoir peur.

-Chéri, rentres, demanda Hiccup d'un ton plus doux.

Les grognements recommencèrent.

-Tout de suite.

Hiccup le lâcha et un autre hurlement raisonna. Jack, tremblant de la tête aux pieds fit ce qu'on lui avait ordonné. Bien vite, une main l'attrapa par le col et il vit bientôt la lumière du lampadaire dehors. La porte se referma et il réalisa qu'il n'était plus dedans. Les paroles d'Hiccup lui revinrent en pleine face et il courut à la voiture. Il démarra avec difficulté, tremblant beaucoup trop et conduit jusqu'à chez eux. Arrivé devant chez lui, il laissa la tension s'évacuer et pleura de rare et de peur mélanger. Il prit une douche pour se calmer mais n'arriva pas à dormir. Vers quatre heures du matin, il sortit du lit et s'installa sur le canapé. Deux heures plus tard, le bruit de la clé dans la serrure se fit entendre et la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Jack retint son souffle, paralysé.

-Tu crois qu'il est là ? Murmura une voix.

-Non, je pense qu'il a dû rentrer chez ses parents, murmura une deuxième.

-Mec, Hiccup je suis vraiment désolé...

-T'y peux rien c'est comme ça.

La lumière s'alluma et Jack vit trois hommes entrain d'entrer. Celui de dos était incontestablement Hiccup, et les deux autres, il ne les avait jamais vu. L'un était grand, rondelet et blond, le deuxième plus petit, costaud et brun. En le voyant, les deux pâlirent

-Euh… Hiccup ?

Hiccup se retourna et le vit. Il devint blanc comme un linge.

-Jack… Tu es là ?

-Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que vous êtes ? Demanda Jack d'une voix éteinte.

Deux jumeaux, un garçon et une fille entrèrent à leur tour et Astrid, la blonde avec la cicatrice au visage referma la porte.

-On, commença Hiccup... On est…

Il soupira, incapable de trouver les mots.

-Vous êtes venu me tuer ? Demanda Jack.

-Hein ? Non, bien sûr que non ! On doit parler. S'il te plaît. Écoute-moi jusqu'au bout et…

-C'est vous les… Les choses que j'ai vues dans l'entrepôt.

-Ouais, fit le garçon brun. Désolé pour ça.

-Qu'est-ce que vous êtes ?

Hiccup voulut s'approcher mais Jack recula dans le canapé et chercha une échappatoire des yeux. Hiccup soupira, l'air triste et Astrid lui frotta l'épaule.

-Dis-lui la vérité.

-Il va… il va avoir peur de moi.

-Hiccup, il est déjà terrorisé.

Le brun soupira et s'assit sur une chaise, loin de Jack.

-Euh, les gars… Allez à la salle de bain, deuxième pote à droite. Faut qu'on... Faut qu'on parle.

-Ouais, fit le frère jumeau. Bon courage.

Ils disparurent un à un et bientôt il ne resta que Jack et Hiccup.

-J'imagine que tu as beaucoup de questions.

-Qu'est-ce que tu es ?

-Je suis maudit, soupira Hiccup. On l'est tous. Quand les colons américains se sont mis à massacrer des Indiens, certaines tribues ont lancé des sortilèges. Tu te souviens, quand on regardait Supernatural, l'autre fois, avec l'indien qui était mort et avait maudit la terre pour qu'aucun blanc n'y vive ? Beh là c'est un peu pareil. Ils ont maudit nos ancêtres en leur disant que comme ils se comportaient comme des animaux, qu'ils en deviendraient un à leur tour. De depuis deux cents ans, chaque génération dans nos familles comporte la malédiction. Ça tombe sur quelqu'un de notre famille et la malédiction ne se transmet que lorsqu'on a un enfant. On est condamné à vivre…

-Comme des bêtes ?

-C'est ça. Tu vois le principe des loups-garous ? Qui se transforment à chaque pleine lune ?

-Oui.

-Si on ne se transforme pas au bout d'un certain temps, notre corps faiblit, on devient malade et la malédiction finit toujours par prendre le dessus. Généralement, ça se termine mal. Pour éviter ça, on se réunit une fois par mois, on se transforme et on attend que la nuit se termine.

-Pourquoi… Tu avais l'air en pleine possession de tes moyens…

-Non. Enfin, moi j'ai… Je me suis transformé il y a peu. Donc j'avais encore le contrôle. Mais pas les autres. Ils ont tous eut un empêchement qui a fait que le temps entre chaque métamorphose à rallonger. Avant, on se réunissait chez l'un d'entre nous, mais maintenant… Astrid vit avec sa mère, parce qu'elle est malade, mais de toute façon, elle habite trop loin, Kogn et Kran… Killian et Kia ont perdu leur appartement, alors ils squattent chez Rustik… Rupert. Mais Rupert a emménagé avec sa copine, donc on ne peut pas faire ça chez lui. Pareil pour Vincent. Alors pendant un moment, on se réunissait chez moi, mais…

-Comme tu vis avec moi, vous n'avez plus d'endroit.

-C'est ça. On a réussi à trouver un endroit où se métamorphoser, mais il s'est écoulé trop de temps entre la dernière métamorphose, pour Vincent, Rupert et les jumeaux. Ce soir… D'habitude, ce n'est pas aussi extrême… On se contente de se métamorphoser, et on passe une soirée ensemble. Mais là… On a dû les attachés. Et Rustik nous a foutu une voiture en l'air parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à se calmer… Enfin, voilà.

Jack ne dit rien, atterré.

-Écoutes, continua Hiccup. Je comprendrais si tu veux partir. Je sais que ce n'est pas normal, mais c'est comme ça, nos ancêtres ont tout essayé pour s'en débarrasser, mais on n'y peut rien. Même Astrid a… Quand on était plus jeunes, il y a eu un incident, un peu comme ce soir, Vincent ne s'était pas transformé depuis longtemps et il l'a griffé au visage. Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang… À l'hôpital, ils ont dit qu'elle était morte pendant près d'une minute, mais la malédiction n'est pas partie…

-Et si vous mourrez sans la transmettre ?

-Le problème, c'est que plus le temps passe, plus la famille d'origine s'est agrandi. Aujourd'hui j'ai plusieurs dizaines de cousins, disséminé à travers le pays, qui ignorent même que j'existe. Si je meurs sans la transmettre à mon enfant, c'est l'un de leurs enfants qui la recevra. Et je ne peux pas infliger ça à quelqu'un qui n'est au courant de rien.

Hiccup finit sa tirade en soupirant et Jack le regarda. Même s'il l'avait dévoré des yeux de nombreuses fois, il avait l'impression de le voir pour la première fois.

-Je… Je pourrais te voir ? Dans… Dans ta forme…

-Jack, ne t'impose pas ça…

-S'il te plaît.

Hiccup souffla et se leva. Il ferma les yeux en se concentrant et commença sa métamorphose. Devant Jack, e trouva bientôt une créature couverte d'écailles sombres, des mains griffues et des canines arrondies dépassaient de sa bouche.

Jack recula un peu effrayé.

-Jack, fit Hiccup, la voix plus rauque. Je ne te ferais rien.

Puis Jack regarda ses yeux et retint sa respiration sans le réaliser. Le court temps où il avait pu voir à l'entrepôt, ce qu'il y avait dans les yeux des deux créatures qu'il avait aperçus, ce n'était pas humain. C'était un instinct meurtrier, assoiffé de sang. Mais là, c'était les yeux qu'Hiccup avait toujours eu. Doux et affectueux et en cet instant, remplis de peur.

Sans le réaliser, Jack s'avança vers lui et toucha son épaule couverte d'écailles.

-C'est…

-Je sais. Mais c'est pire quand je ne me transforme jamais.

Il remonta sa main sur sa joue et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

-Dire que je croyais que tu me trompais.

Hiccup eut un rire sans joie.

-Jamais je ne pourrais faire une chose pareil. Tu es tellement… Tellement mon âme-sœur.

Jack sourit faiblement.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que je comprenne tout, mais laisse-moi un peu de temps, d'accord ?

-Tout le temps du monde; fit Hiccup en voulant lui caresser les joues des pousses avant de se rappeler qu'il avait des griffes acérées sur chacun des doigts.

Mais Jack se mit sur la pointe des pieds et ferma les yeux en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Hiccup ne répondit pas tout de suite, mais quand il le fit, il fit attention à ne pas le couper avec ses canines.

Jack posa sa tête contre son épaule, soulagé. Certes, son petit ami était un monstre maudit indien. Mais il n'allait pas voir ailleurs. Ça pouvait paraître idiot, quand on venait d'apprendre ce qu'il avait appris, mais ça le soulageait. Parce que ça voulait dire qu'Hiccup l'aimait autant que lui. Et même s'il y avait une malédiction indienne, à choisir, il préférait ça, parce que c'était beaucoup moins douloureux.


	12. Chapter 12

**Are you flirting with me?**

_It's about time you notice…_

* * *

_Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Dreamworks, Cressida Cowell et Williams Joyce. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci._

* * *

Jack avait bien remarqué qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans le comportement d'Hiccup. Depuis quelque temps, le jeune mécanicien lâchait des propos tendancieux et avait des gestes étranges. Par exemple, un jour où Jack venait de se faire larguer, il avait été voir Hiccup qui l'avait réconforté en lui disant que son petit copain (ou son ex) ne le méritait pas et que Jack était bien trop exceptionnel pour perdre son temps avec lui. Sur le coup, on aurait dit quelque chose de normal, que quelqu'un dit à quelqu'un d'autre. Mais Hiccup l'avait regardé tellement intensément. Puis ils avaient fait une soirée, un peu plus tard, et Hiccup n'avait pas arrêté de le coller. Pas collé dans le sens lourd du terme, mais à chaque moment de la soirée, Hiccup était dans son champ de vision. Il reprit Rustik quand celui-ci fit une remarque déplacée à Jack, il se proposa pour aller remplir leur boisson et même pour ramener Jack chez lui. Et quand il le posa devant sa porte, Hiccup avait encore eu ce regard intense et lui avait dit qu'il avait apprécié le fait que Jack vienne.

Et le lendemain, Jack se trouver chez lui, avec la gueule de bois en cadeau, à se demander si Hiccup n'était pas entrain de le draguer. Non pas qu'il s'en plaigne, Hiccup était gentil et mignon, mais l'argenté se demandait si c'était vraiment vrai, ou si c'était lui qui se faisait des films.

Il décida d'en avoir le cœur net et alla chez Hiccup. Celui-ci lui ouvrit, encore en caleçon, et probablement endormis cinq minutes avant.

-Jack ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je peux te parler ?

-Oui, bien sur. Euh…

Il s'écarta et Jack entra dans la maison, plongé dans la pénombre. Il entendit des bruits dans la chambre d'Hiccup.

-Tu… Est avec quelqu'un ? Si je dérange…

-Non, c'est personne. C'est juste Astrid. Elle ne voulait pas réveiller son copain, hier, donc elle a dormi là.

Jack hocha la tête, même s'il sentait son cœur se serrer à la penser que le brun et la blonde aient passé la nuit ensemble.

-Tu voulais me parler ? Demanda Hiccup.

-Oui… Euh… Tu me dragues ?

Hiccup manqua de s'étouffer.

-Pardon ?

-Est-ce que tu me dragues ?

-Pourquoi…

-J'ai cette impression, en ce moment. Que tu as plein d'attention pour moi, quand tu me regardes, j'ai l'impression que je suis la personne la plus importante du monde.

-Il était temps que tu t'en rendes compte.

En sortant de la chambre, Astrid avait prononcé cette phrase.

-Ça fait un moment qu'Hiccup te court après, continua-t-elle. Tiens, hier soir, il était encore entrain de pleurer sur mon épaule parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à te…

-Astrid ! Coupa Hiccup.

-Quoi, c'est vrai…

Elle haussa les épaules et sortit de l'appartement en remerciant Hiccup de l'avoir accueilli chez lui. Les deux garçons se retrouvèrent seuls et rougirent rapidement.

-Comme ça… Tu me dragues…

-Ouais… Répondit Hiccup, mal à l'aise. Je… J't'aime bien… Depuis un moment, en fait…

-Oh…

-Écoutes… J'pensais pas… 'Fin… Astrid… Je ne pensais pas qu'elle parlerait. Je pensais que tu t'en rendrais compte, que tu comprendrais et que peut-être tu me donnerais ta réponse. Si tu veux pas, on peut rester ami, hein, ça ne me dérange pas…

Jack se gratta la nuque.

-Je ne sais pas… Enfin… Je n'ai pas l'habitude de me faire draguer, et je suis plutôt du genre obvious… Je ne remarque pas ce genre de chose. Mais je suis content qu'Astrid me l'ait confirmé…

Hiccup sourit.

-Je mets des fringues, j'avale une aspirine et on prend un café ?

Jack sourit.

-Avec plaisir.


	13. Chapter 13

**La seule fille qui l'aimera jamais , c'est sa mère**

* * *

_Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Dreamworks, Cressida Cowell et Williams Joyce. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci._

* * *

Hiccup rasait les murs, comme à son habitude.

Au lycée, il n'était pas beaucoup aimé. Il n'arrivait pas à se faire des amis. Et honnêtement, s'il n'y avait pas son père et son chat pour le soutenir, il ne sait pas comment il aurait réussi à tenir. À l'école, beaucoup le prenait pour cible pour le moindre prétexte. Il était trop petit. Trop nerd. Trop binoclard. Trop bancale. Pas assez bien.

Il prenait sur lui et se disait que chaque jour était un jour de moins vers la fac. Chaque jour le rapprochait de son cursus de mécanique, où il était quasiment sûr qu'il ne croiserait personne.

C'est sur ce genre de pensée qu'il allait au lycée chaque matin. Et ce matin-là ne faisait pas exception. Perdu dans ses pensées, il alla à son casier en soupirant en entendant les moqueries habituelles.

-Eh, v'là Haddock !

-La vie, c'est pas un MMORPG, Haddock !

-Essaye de marcher droit, Haddock !

-Pff, tu parles, avec ses culs de bouteilles, il ne doit pas y voir grand-chose…

-Et si vous la fermiez, un peu ?

Hiccup releva la tête vers celui qui avait parlé. Il était certain de ne l'avoir jamais vu. Le jeune homme était plutôt grand, les cheveux décolorés en blanc, des piercings un peu partout et on pouvait apercevoir un tatouage qui partait sous sa nuque et qui se cachait sous son T-Shirt.

-Salut, lui sourit l'inconnu, je m'appelle Jack.

-Hiccup.

-Tiens, si c'est pas Haddock la crevette !

Son cousin Rupert, dit Rustik, était arrivé à côté d'eux.

-Ah, c'est toi le nouveau ? Un conseil, reste pas trop avec Hiccup…

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'il sert à rien ? Ce mec est inutile, tout le monde le sait. C'est pas contre toi, cousin, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse d'Hiccup en l'enlaçant d'un bras fort. Je t'aime bien. Mais tout le monde sait que tu es…

-Je suis ?

-Un peu trop bizarre.

-Sans déconner, reprit Jack. Vous êtes tous aussi con, par ici ? Parce que si c'est comme ça, je repars dans mon ancien lycée…

-J'y peut rien, c'est lui qu'est pas normal ! Se justifia Rupert. Ça fait des années que j'essaie de le rendre normal, mais bon… C'est compliqué…

-Merci de ton aide, fit Hiccup en se dégageant de sa poigne. Mais je m'en passerais.

-Pff, c'est pas comme ça que tu te feras des amis, répondit Rupert. Et encore moins une copine.

-J'ai pas besoin de toi, merci bien, dit Hiccup en se cachant le visage dans son casier.

Même s'il essayait de passer au-dessus, les mots de son cousin restaient blessants.

-Après, continua Rupert, ne viens pas te plaindre si la seule fille qui t'aimera jamais, c'est ta mère.

-Ça tombe bien, je ne suis pas une fille, déclara Jack.

Ça prit de court tout le monde. Rupert et ses copains avaient cessé de rire. Hiccup, quant à lui, le regardait, hébété, et Jack lui sourit discrètement.

-Et avant qu'on soit grossièrement interrompu, je voulais savoir si à l'occasion, tu voudrais prendre un café avec moi, continua Jack.

-Et bien…

-Je te préviens, menaça Rupert, j'irais dire à oncle Scott que tu es une tapette !

-Ce serait avec plaisir, continua Hiccup.

Hiccup rasait toujours les murs au lycée. Mais c'était parce que son petit copain le traînait toujours dans un coin sombre pour lui faire des câlins.

Au lycée, il n'était toujours pas très apprécié. Mais il s'en fichait. Son petit ami lui suffisait, de même que son chat et son père. Son père qui avait été relativement souple en apprenant que son fils sortait avec un garçon. Scott lui avait expliqué que même s'il aimait son fils, il désespérait de le voir un jour venir avec quelqu'un. Que même si c'était un garçon, il était content qu'il puisse rencontrer enfin quelqu'un. Il était toujours trop petit à son goût, mais il logeait pile dans les bras de Jack, alors il s'en fichait. Il était toujours un nerd, mais son petit ami aussi, alors ça allait. Il avait toujours besoin de ses lunettes, mais quand Jack lui faisait un câlin, il lui les retirait, et Hiccup, qui n'y voyait plus grand-chose, se concentrait sur les sensations que lui procurait le punk, et c'était encore mieux. Il était toujours bancal, et quand il avait expliqué à Jack qu'il avait perdu une jambe et qu'on avait dû lui en poser une nouvelle, son petit ami avait été particulièrement compréhensif et Hiccup n'aurait pas pu espérer mieux.

Il avait toujours pensé qu'il n'était pas assez bien. Mais aujourd'hui, il suffisait à Jack qui le comblait à son tour. Alors être ''quelqu'un d'assez bien'' au lycée, ça ne l'intéressait plus.


	14. Chapter 14

**I love you a lot**

_But please, stop trying to cook me dinner, you suck_

* * *

_Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Dreamworks, Cressida Cowell et Williams Joyce. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci._

* * *

Hiccup avait tout fait pour le moment où Jack rentrerait. Il avait rangé tout leur appartement, fait le ménage à des endroits qu'il ne savait même pas qu'ils avaient, avait tout lavé de fond en comble. Il avait changé les draps de leur lit, l'avait tiré à quatre épingles, avait racheté des préservatifs, du lubrifiant ainsi qu'une paire de menottes (la dernière n'ayant malencontreusement pas survécu). Il avait décoré tout l'appartement avec des bougies pour faire une ambiance tamisée et il avait même fait la cuisine. Il n'était pas très doué, mais ça n'avait pas l'air si mal… Bon ça sentait pas vraiment bon, mais peut-être que le goût était meilleur !

À vrai dire, la cuisine, ce n'était pas son truc, c'était celui de Jack. Le sien, c'était la mécanique, l'huile de moteur et le crissement de la clé à molette. Hiccup avait une apparence un peu déphasée par rapport à son compagnon. Il était plus grand, plus musclé, plus tatoué, plus punk. Les gens avaient tendance à s'écarter dans la rue quand ils passaient. Jack, c'était l'inverse. Il faisait 1m68 pour une apparence toute frêle. Il était toujours habillé sobrement, sans extravagance. La seule note de fantaisie dans son apparence, c'était ses cheveux. Un jour, il avait décidé de se décolorer les cheveux. Ses parents avaient crié au scandale, mais Jack avait continué de le faire. Malgré sa ''rébellion'', Jack était plutôt calme, réservé. Rien à voir avec le fêtard qu'était Hiccup.

Mais ils s'entendaient bien. Ils se complétaient depuis presque deux ans. Et ce soir-là, après tout ce temps, Hiccup voulait lui demander d'unir sa vie à la sienne. Mais il voulait lui faire la surprise.

Et quand Jack rentra, il fut légèrement inquiet de voir l'appartement plongé dans la pénombre.

-Hiccup ?

-Putain de… Attends !

Hiccup sortit de la chambre, l'air presque paniqué. Il n'avait pas fini de mettre leur chambre dans l'ambiance, et si Jack regardait, ça gâcherait toute la surprise.

-Hiccup, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

Hiccup sortit dans le couloir, entièrement nu et bloqua la porte d'entrée.

-Rien, je te fais juste… Une surprise. Tu veux pas aller prendre une douche cinq minutes ? Que je finisse ?

Jack lui jeta un regard suspicieux.

-Une surprise, hein…

Hiccup lui fit un grand sourire innocent et Jack soupira.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu es tout nu ?

-Ça fait partie de la surprise.

-Et que l'appartement sente la mort, ça fait aussi partie de la surprise ?

-...Oui ?

-D'accord ? Et est-ce que dans ta surprise, je vais découvrir quelqu'un d'autre dans la chambre, que tu te le tapes et que c'est pour ça que tu es tout nu ?

-Hein ? Non !

Hiccup enlaça Jack.

-Bien sûr que non, tu sais que je ne te ferais jamais ça… C'est juste que ma surprise n'est pas… Pas tout à fait prête, d'accord ? J'ai fait couler un bain, va le prendre, je te rejoins dans cinq minutes, dès que j'ai fini, d'accord ?

-Okay, abdiqua Jack.

Il l'embrassa doucement.

-Tu trouves vraiment que ça put ? Demanda Hiccup.

-Bien sûr. C'est quoi qui sent comme ça ?

-J'ai… J'ai voulu faire la cuisine.

Jack soupira.

-Mon amour, je t'aime de tout mon cœur, mais s'il te plaît, arrête d'essayer de faire la cuisine. Ça n'est définitivement pas ton truc.

-Mais je voulais que ce soit parfait…

-Finir la soirée sans une intoxication alimentaire, c'est ça qui sera parfait. Alors commandes des pizzas et rejoins-moi dans la baignoire, d'accord ?

-Okay, soupira Hiccup.


	15. Chapter 15

**Victorian**

* * *

_Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Dreamworks, Cressida Cowell et Williams Joyce. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci._

* * *

-Comme d'habitude, monsieur Haddock ?

Lord Hiccup Hamish Haddock le Troisième acquiesça et on lui donna la clé de sa chambre habituelle. Il remercia la réceptionniste et monta à l'étage.

Lord Hiccup avait une vie des plus agréables. Marié à l'une des plus belles femmes de Londres, il détenait plusieurs entreprises industrielles, la fabrication de calèche, et la fabrication de véhicules motorisés qui faisait fureur. Il avait un magnifique manoir dans lequel se déroulaient les plus luxueuses et les plus prisées des réceptions. Sa femme lui avait également donné deux magnifiques enfants, une fille, Zephyr et un fils Nuffink. Lord Hiccup avait tout ce dont on pouvait rêver. Or, il continuait de venir là. Dans cette maison close.

Il enlevait généralement ses objets de valeurs, quand il venait là. Il allait directement à la réception et demandait une chambre, la même que d'habitude. Avec la même prostituée que d'habitude. Jacklynn faisait des merveilles sur lui.

Peu de temps après son arrivée, elle entra.

-Bienvenue à la l'île des Plaisir, monseigneur que puis faire pour réaliser… Hiccup ?

-Bonjour.

Immédiatement, Jack ferma la porte et enleva sa perruque. Un doux sourire éclaira son visage.

-Je ne t'attendais pas avant plusieurs jours…

-Justement, à ce propos… J'ai discuté de toi avec ma femme.

-Oh… Et alors ?

-Elle est d'accord pour que tu viennes vivre avec nous.

-C'est vrai ?

-Mais tu devras te faire discret. Nous avons un grand domaine. Tu t'occuperas des chevaux, avec notre palefrenier.

-Tu vas racheter ma liberté…

-Tu la rachèteras toi-même. Je vais te donner de l'argent que tu donneras à ta tenancière. En partant, tu monteras dans ma calèche. J'ai de quoi… Te faire enlever tes frusques. Arrivé au manoir, tu ressembleras à n'importe qui. Je te conduirais chez mon palefrenier qui s'occupera de toi. Tu auras une chambre personnelle et trois repas par jour, ainsi que…

Mais Jack se jeta sur lui, l'empêchant de continuer. Il tomba à la renverse sur le sol, Jack sur lui.

-Merci mon amour…

-Jack tu dois comprendre que…

Mais Jack l'embrassa et Hiccup fondit comme d'habitude. C'était bien le problème. Il était venu ici la première fois lorsqu'il avait dix-huit ans. Son cousin Rupert ne cessait de se moquer de lui, alors il avait voulu lui prouver qu'il avait tort. Il avait demandé une prostituée et on lui avait donné Jack. Jack n'avait alors que huit ans. Il avait perdu ses parents et sans aucune famille pour s'occuper de lui, il avait choisi la maison close au lieu de la famine de la rue. Hiccup avait été son premier client et son seul amour. Au début, Hiccup avait été choqué de voir que Jack était aussi jeune. Mais son père, discrètement, lui avait expliqué que tout le monde n'était pas aussi chanceux que lui, et que certains ne naissaient pas dans les bonnes familles. Hiccup était alors revenu plusieurs fois pour voir ce qu'il devenait et en grandissant, Jack devenait de plus en plus beau. Et des premières fois maladroites s'étaient transformé en étreintes charnelles des plus affectueuses. Le jeune lord s'était pris d'affection pour lui et avait voulu lui faire la surprise de le libérer de la proxénète qui avait acheté ses droits. Mais la vie s'était mis en marche, l'empêchant pendant douze longues années de mettre son plan à exécution. Hiccup s'était marié, à la belle Astrid Hofferson. Si Hiccup n'avait d'yeux que pour Jack, il devait avouer que la belle Astrid ne le laissait pas indifférent. Il avait été ensuite réglé les affaires de son père en Norvège. Il était revenu quelques jours, le temps de faire un enfant à sa femme pour repartir pour aller enterrer son père et mettre en ordre ses affaires. Il avait rapidement fait un deuxième enfant à sa femme avant d'aller voir Jack en coup de vent et de repartir pour gérer la fondation de son père. Ensuite il y avait eu la guerre, et la maladie, Hiccup avait attrapé la coqueluche et avait mis des mois à s'en remettre. Et enfin, depuis plusieurs semaines, il était revenu au pays.

Il aurait pu demander à n'importe qui d'aller libérer Jack, mais si la personne avait eu des motivations malhonnêtes et avait décidé de rendre publique la chose -que le très respecté Lord Haddock fornique avec un homme- ça aurait été la fin de son empire. Même si Jack se travestissait en fille depuis quelque temps pour rentrer dans la norme -et parce qu'en tant qu'homme, aucun client ne voulait prendre le risque de se faire surprendre avec lui- ils se devaient de rester discret. S'il avait directement demandé à la tenancière de la maison close, Madame Green, elle se serait fait une joie de le faire chanter en échange de son silence. Finalement, il en avait discuté avec sa femme. Quelques années avant, il l'avait surprise au lit avec une servante. Astrid avait alors fondu en larmes en lui expliquant qu'elle l'aimait lui, mais qu'elle était également amoureuse de sa servante, qu'elle connaissait depuis son plus jeune âge et qu'elle avait fait venir exprès depuis la maison de ses parents pour son mariage. Hiccup lui avait avoué la même chose, et leurs relations s'en étaient sorties renforcées. Il était amoureux d'Astrid, il ne pouvait pas le nier. Mais ce qu'il ressentait pour Jack, c'était complètement renversant.

Il lutta un moment pour se forcer à arrêter d'embrasser Jack.

-Nous devons se dépêcher… Le soleil ne va pas tarder à se lever. Il vaut mieux finir cette transaction pendant qu'il fait nuit.

Jack l'aida à se relever.

-Dis-moi ce que je dois faire.

-Je vais descendre. Et tu attendras quelques minutes avant de me suivre. Tu donneras l'argent à Madame Green et tu me rejoindras dehors, ma calèche est juste en bas de la rue.

-Le conducteur ne dira rien ?

-Non. C'est un de mes plus vieux amis. Le genre d'homme qui emporte un secret dans la tombe pour peu qu'on y met le prix. Il nous conduira jusqu'au manoir et nous serons en sécurité.

Hiccup l'embrassa.

-Tout devrait bien se passer.

-Je l'espère, mon amour, répondit Jack.

-Je suis tellement désolé d'avoir mis aussi longtemps…

-Tu as des responsabilités, c'est normal. Déjà tu as le temps de t'occuper d'un rebut de la société comme moi, c'est déjà bien.

-Tu n'es pas…

-Chut…

Jack l'embrassa doucement.

-Faisons vite.

_Quelques mois plus tard_

-Bon anniversaire, my Lord !

-Joyeux anniversaire my Lord !

-Bon anniversaire, mon amour…

-Joyeux anniversaire, père !

Hiccup sourit discrètement devant la surprise que lui avait concoctée sa femme. Elle avait réuni presque tous ses amis pour lui organiser une grande fête d'anniversaire. Le chef et le personnel s'étaient surpassés, faisant un des repas les plus délicieux qu'il n'ait jamais goûtés. La soirée avait duré jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, et après que le dernier invité fut parti, Hiccup et Astrid mirent leurs enfants au lit. D'habitude, c'était aux gouvernantes de s'en occupé, mais ce soir, exceptionnellement, ils s'en chargeaient. Ils mirent Nuffink au lit en premier, puis Zephyr et finirent par se retirer dans leur chambre. Ils se dévêtirent et Hiccup prit sa femme dans ses bras.

-Merci pour cette soirée, ma chérie.

-Le plaisir était pour moi. D'ailleurs, j'ai un autre cadeau pour toi.

-Ah oui ?

-Bien sûr, ce n'est rien d'exceptionnel, car c'est un cadeau… Comment dire… Que tu te procures souvent. Mais étant donné que tu as passé la nuit d'avant avec moi, peut-être que pour cette nuit, la première de ta trentième année, tu voudrais la passer avec ton palefrenier…

-Tu es sûr ?

-Bien sûr.

Elle frappa à la porte de sa domestique, dont la chambre était adjacente à la leur et Ingrid ouvrit. Jack était avec elle.

-Madame.

Astrid lui sourit et retourna voir son époux.

-Profite bien de ton cadeau, mon amour.

Ils s'embrassèrent en souriant et alors qu'Astrid rejoignait sa domestique dans sa chambre, Jack entrait dans celle des maîtres. Quand Astrid referma la porte, Jack courut vers Hiccup pour lui sauter dans les bras.

-Joyeux anniversaire, mon amour.

Il l'embrassa doucement et Hiccup l'amena sur le lit. Il le déshabilla tranquillement et lui fit l'amour tendrement. Une fois rassasié, Jack se colla dans ses bras.

-Tu es heureux ? Demanda Hiccup au bout d'un moment.

-Heureux ?

-D'être avec nous.

Jack se redressa un peu.

-Bien sûr, pourquoi cette question ?

-Parce que tu dois me partager avec ma femme…

-Ta femme t'aime, et je ne peux pas lui reprocher. Hiccup, avant, je faisais plaisir à toutes sortes de gens pour gagner ma vie, et il n'y avait pas que des enfants de chœur. La vie que tu m'offres est beaucoup mieux. Je n'ai plus à vendre mon corps pour pouvoir manger…

-J'aurais aimé le réussir à le faire avant.

-Eh, je suis encore jeune, contesta Jack. Je n'ai que vingt ans. J'ai encore de belles années devant moi. Et je vais les passer avec toi, et rien ne me ferait plus plaisir. Même si j'ai dû attendre douze ans, ça les valait. J'aurais attendu l'éternité pour être avec toi…

Il l'embrassa tendrement et Hiccup essaya de faire taire ses remords pour en profiter. C'était son anniversaire, après tout.


	16. Chapter 16

**Free day**

* * *

_Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Dreamworks, Cressida Cowell et Williams Joyce. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci._

* * *

Hiccup savait, dès qu'il s'était levé, qu'il allait regretter cette journée.

Il neigeait. Et qui disait neige disait :

-Hiccup ! On va dehors ?

Son petit ami et bientôt première source d'emmerdes l'avait regardé avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Et Hiccup, bien qu'il sache qu'il faisait une erreur monumentale, accepta. Il spécifia néanmoins qu'ils devaient prendre leur petit déjeuné avant.

Il adorait Jack. Vraiment. Mais il avait un rapport avec l'hiver… Particulier. La plupart des gens préféraient l'été, le printemps, ou l'automne. Mais lui, c'était l'hiver. Avec les chocolats chauds au bord de la cheminée, le givre sur les fenêtres et la neige. Hiccup était persuadé que s'il avait pu, il aurait épousé de la neige.

Quand ils finirent leur petit déjeuné, Hiccup rangea alors que Jack se ruait dehors. Quand il eut fini la vaisselle du petit déjeuné, le mécanicien le suivit dehors. Et même s'il savait que ça allait bientôt dégénérer, il en profita pour admirer la vue. Jack était un adulte, mais ne cessait de s'émerveiller comme un enfant dès qu'il neigeait et Hiccup ne pouvait que le regarder faire avec un petit sourire.

Puis Jack profita du fait qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées pour préparer des boules de neige en prévision d'une bataille. Hiccup sortit de ses rêveries et le regarda faire. Sa première solution fut la fuite.

-Bon, je rentre, j'ai du boulot à préparer pour demain.

-Hiccup…

-Non.

-Chéri…

-Jack, si jamais tu lances cette boule de neige…

Il la reçut en plein visage.

-Okay, tu veux la guerre…

Une bataille acharnée s'engagea à coup de bataille de boules de neige. Bientôt, les gamins du quartier se joignirent à eux. Ils organisèrent les troupes, planifièrent des attaques chacun de leur côté avec leur équipe. Puis la lutte commença.

Bien vite des boules fusèrent de tous les côtés. Hiccup en reçut plusieurs en pleine tête, mais ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Il y en même une qui se fraya un chemin dans son T-Shirt, et il était persuadé que c'était le jeune Jamie Benett. Il était dans son équipe mais il était très ami avec Jack, alors c'était probablement un agent infiltré du camp adverse. Et vers dix heures, les parents des maisons alentour sonnèrent le glas de la bataille et appelèrent les enfants. Quand il ne resta plus qu'Hiccup et Jack, ils se regardèrent.

-Alors, tu cèdes ? Demanda fièrement Jack.

-Jamais !

Une lutte sans merci commença alors entre les deux adultes. Ils luttèrent un moment avant que Jack ne finisse inévitablement par prendre le dessus. Et quand Hiccup se retrouva allongé dehors, en T-Shirt et pantalon de pyjama, complètement trempé, avec son petit ami au-dessus, il se rappela pour il ne voulait pas sortir, aujourd'hui.

-Et maintenant ? Demanda Jack, victorieux.

-Maintenant, je me rends.

Jack sourit et se leva, et l'aida à se relever. Ils rentrèrent et Hiccup se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il enleva son pyjama trempé et rentra dans la douche. Il en prit une bien longue et bien chaude et quand il en sortit, il trouva son petit ami, changé, dans le canapé en train de contempler la cheminée.

-Je t'ai fait un chocolat chaud, lui dit-il.

Hiccup sourit et s'assit à côté de lui. Il prit la tasse et la dégusta.

-C'était toi, la boule de neige dans le T-Shirt ?

-Je ne dévoilerais pas mes plans stratégiques.

-Ça veut dire oui.

Jack se contenant de sourire et bu son chocolat. Quand il finit sa tasse, il la posa sur la table basse et posa sa tête contre l'épaule d'Hiccup. Hiccup sourit en le voyant faire.

Finalement, il aimait bien l'hiver, lui aussi.


	17. Chapter 17

**Dust**

* * *

_Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Dreamworks, Cressida Cowell et Williams Joyce. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci._

* * *

-Et voici le salon ! Fit la jeune femme de l'agence immobilière.

Hiccup et Jack regardèrent la vaste pièce, les moulures au plafond, la cheminée dans l'angle et le parquet en bois.

-C'est très joli, lâcha Hiccup, incapable de trouver quoi dire d'autre.

L'agent immobilier en profita pour rebondir dessus, en disant que les vitres étaient insonores, qu'ils n'entendraient pas le bruit dans la rue, que la maison était bien exposée au soleil et qu'en été, les rayons arrivaient directement dans cette pièce.

Elle les amena ensuite dans une autre petite pièce où se trouvaient des étagères incrusté dans les murs éclairé par la seule lampe au plafond de la pièce.

-Cette pièce ferait un excellent cagibi, comme vous le voyez…

Elle s'arrêta quand son téléphone sonna. Elle s'excusa et sortit dehors pour décrocher. Les deux amants se regardèrent.

-Tu en penses quoi ?

-La poussière, on en parle ?

Hiccup sourit et Jack enchaîna :

-Je n'en sais rien, tu veux vendre une maison, tu fais en sorte qu'elle est l'air un maximum attirante. Tu fais le ménage, avant, non ?

-Elle nous a expliqué que les anciens proprios se sont barré sans nettoyer.

-Ils se sont barré il y a un mois. L'agence aurait pu au moins faire le ménage.

-De toute façon, je ne vous pas pourquoi tu gueules, tu es bordélique et tu fais jamais le ménage.

-C'est vrai. Mais c'est une question de principe.

-Bon, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

-Je ne sais pas… Ça a l'air un peu grand, non ?

-Faut imaginer qu'il y a tous les meubles, ça réduit bien la pièce.

-Mouais… Toi, tu te vois vivre ici ?

Jack regarda le jardin par la fenêtre. L'agent immobilier était presque entrain de crier au téléphone.

-'T'ain, je sais pas avec qui elle s'engueule, mais ça y va sec…

Hiccup l'enlaça de dos.

-Tu ne te vois pas vivre ici… Là, on mettrait le canapé, la télé juste là… Là on pourrait caler la bibliothèque.

Au fur et à mesure qu'Hiccup parlait, Jack voyait la pièce se construire sous les yeux. Il se vit dans quelques mois, assit dans le canapé, contre son petit copain, devant la cheminée, entrain de boire un chocolat, le plus tranquillement du monde.

L'agent immobilier finit par revenir.

-Sale fils de… Bon, messieurs, excusez-moi. Alors, on continue la visite ?

-Je ne sais pas, t'en pense quoi ? Demanda Hiccup.

-J'pense qu'on va la prendre, fit Jack en souriant.


	18. Chapter 18

** Witch / Magic**

* * *

_Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Dreamworks, Cressida Cowell et Williams Joyce. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci._

* * *

Dans un monde où les gens pouvait naître avec de grandes capacitées et de grand pouvoir, certains choisissait d'user de leur capacité pour faire le mal, comme la Mort Rouge, Drago Point Sanglant ou Pitchinier Black. D'autre comme Furie Nocturne, Dragon Vipère ou le Cossak Joyeux avait choisi de combattre le mal et protéger les innocents. Et d'autre, comme Poulet Enragé et sa sœur la Hideuse Enragée ou Cryo Freeze s'en servait pour s'amuser. Et Hiccup Haddock, dans son costume de Fury Nocturne, passait encore une fois, sa soirée à chasser Cryo Freeze à travers toute la ville parce qu'il avait gelé toutes les canalisations d'eau de la ville. Problème vite réglé, mais la ville devait se passer d'eau pour la journée. Et il le poursuivait dans le vain espoir de l'attraper. Il le chassait de toit en toit et finalement lui lança un tir plasma qui le cloua au sol. Il se posa à côté de lui.

-Ça suffit, Cryo Freeze. Tu m'as m'accompagner au poste.

Mais Freeze ne bougeait pas. Il restait allongé sur le toit de l'immeuble.

''_Merde, je l'ai pas tué, quand même _?''

Hiccup s'approcha de lui et le retourna. Freeze avait les yeux ouverts mais ne bougeait pas. Comme s'il s'était endormi les yeux ouvert.

-Hey, hey, faut se réveiller… Bon sang, ne me dit pas que j'ai encore envoyé quelqu'un dans le coma…

Soudain, Freeze remua et colla ses lèvre sur les siennes. Hiccup mis quelque seconde à réagir et quand il voulut se dégager, Freeze l'entoura de ses bras. Il caressa tendrement la commissure de ses lèvres et le héros, oubliant complètement qui ils étaient respectivement, se laissa faire. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas goutté la compagnie de quelqu'un ? Son job de super héros lui prenait toutes ses soirées et ses journées, ils les passaient à travailler dans la boutique de fleurs de sa mère. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas profité de la présence de quelqu'un de la satisfaction de sentir un corps chaud contre le sien quand il s'endormait ? Ça lui faisait tellement…

Froid.

Freeze s'écarta et Fury Nocturne réalisa qu'il avait les mains prises dans la glace.

-Sale fils de…

-Tatata, fit Freeze en mettant son doigt devant sa bouche. Ne gâche pas ce moment en étant grossier.

-Tu as triché !

-C'est le but, trésor. Faut bien utiliser les atouts qu'on a. Oh, le prend pas mal, mon mignon, t'es le premier à t'être autant approcher de moi. Mais malheureusement… Je ne peux pas te laisser t'approcher davantage. Alors voilà, je pourrais te dire que j'ai juste usé de l'effet de surprise pour prendre l'avantage, et c'est vrai, ça marche à tous les coups. Mais je dois avouer que je préfère quand c'est toi qui me pourchasses, parce que t'es carrément le plus sexy. Beaucoup plus que ce Russe psychopathe. Enfin quoi qu'il en soit, à la prochaine, mon mignon.

Il lui vola un autre baiser et s'enfuit en courant du toit.

Hiccup se rappela qu'il pouvait jeter des tirs plasma avec ses mains et se défit rapidement de ses liens glacés. Quand il redescendit il inventa une excuse autre que la simple réalité pour expliquer pourquoi Cryo Freeze s'était échappé aux policier. Puis quand il eut fini de raconter, il s'envola et atterrit dans une ruelle sombre où il enleva son costume et le fourra dans son sac avant de rentrer chez lui. Il passa la porte de son appartement à 23h37 et soupira en allant se coucher. Mais malgré la fatigue, impossible de s'endormir. Cryo Freeze avait sans le vouloir toucher un point sensible. À quand remontait sa dernière relation ? Avec Astrid au lycée. Puis il était devenu Fury Nocturne, elle Dragon Vipère et ça les avait éloigné. Et en huit ans, il n'avait pas eut de relation. Même pas de coup d'un soir, même pas de flirt avec une jolie caissière ou un joli barman. Rien.

''Faudrait peut-être que je me case, il serait temps''

Immédiatement, la vue de Jackson Overland, le sexy binoclard qui venait prendre des fleurs pour sa mère trois fois par semaine s'afficha dans son esprit. Jackson était gentil, mignon, discret, et s'il n'avait pas eut un emploi du temps aussi chargé, peut-être qu'Hiccup l'aurait invité à dîner un soir. Mais impossible de planifier sa vie quand un appel des force de l'ordre pouvait arriver n'importe quand. Dieux merci, il travaillait pour sa mère et sa mère savait quel activité il pratiquait. Il avait hérité du don de son père qui à sa grande époque, se faisait appeler Thornado. Puis il avait voulu fonder une famille et quand ils y avaient eu d'autres super-héros que lui, il s'était retiré. Pour se faire tuer six ans plus tard quand Hiccup essayait d'apprendre à maîtriser ses pouvoirs et que…

-Non... Non, pense pas à ça… Murmura-t-il en fermant les yeux et en plaquant ses mains dessus.

Mais trop tard. Il revoyait cet scène avec une perfection effroyable seize ans plus tard. Il se recroquevilla et comme souvent quand il y pensait, il s'endormit en pleurant.

Le lendemain matin fut plus que pénible pour Hiccup qui n'avait dormi que quatre heures. Sa mère lui fit remarquer qu'il avait une sale tête et les regards inquiets que lui jetaient les clients. Et ce fut ce jour là, comme par hasard, que Jackson Overland vint prendre les fleurs pour sa mère.

-Vous… Avez eu une courte nuit ?

-On va dire ça, dit Hiccup en se forçant à sourire.

-C'est… C'est votre petite amie qui a du être contente.

-Nan, juste la télé.

-Oh.

Jackson remonta ses lunettes et cacha mal la rougeur de ses joues.

-Et j'ai pas de petite amie.

-Ah.

Jackson essaya de tousser pour se redonner contenance. Hiccup lui tendit ses fleurs et s'accouda au comptoir. Il n'y avait aucun autre client et sa mère était dans l'arrière boutique. Il pouvait bien s'accorder une pause…

-Et vous ? Demanda Hiccup.

-J'ai… J'ai personne. J'ai trop de boulot… Enfin vous savez ce que c'est…

-Malheureusement oui.

Jack lui fit un signe de la main pour lui dire au revoir et s'en alla. Finalement, au moment de passer la porte, il fit demi tour et demanda :

-Ça vous dirait de prendre un verre ? Disons... Vendredi soir ?

-Euh écoutez, j'en sais rien.

-Ah, d'accord… Je veux dire, c''est pas grave, enfin... J'espère que j'ai pas tout gâché…

-Non, non bien sûr… C'est juste… C'est pas que vous me plaisez pas. C'est le cas, mais… Je suis bénévole dans un refuge pour animaux, et quand ils reçoivent des appels pour des chiens errants ou des animaux en fuite le soir, ils ne sont que deux et la procédure veut qu'ils partent ensemble pour le capturer, alors je les remplace…

-Oh. D'accord. Ok. Donc. Jamais le soir, en faite.

-Ouais, le soir généralement ça tombe mal.

-Écoutez, je vais vous donner mon numéro. Comme ça, quand vous êtes libre, vous m'appelez, okay ?

-D'accord, fit Hiccup en souriant. Pas de soucis.

Jackson lui fit un petit sourire timide avant de partir. Hiccup le regarda faire en souriant et soupira de contentement en regardant le numéro.

Il pouvait bien se permettre un peu de détente, non ?

Et le sort en décida autrement. Deux soir après, quand arriva 22h et qu'il pensait qu'on ne l'appellerait plus pour la nuit, il essaya d'appeler Jackson mais tomba sur le répondeur. ''Bonjour, la personne que vous essayez de joindre n'est pas disponible. Merci de laisser un message après le bip.''

-Bonsoir, Jackson, c'est Hiccup, du magasin de fleurs. Écoutez, voilà, j'ai ma soirée de libre, visiblement, et je voulais savoir si vous voudriez prendre un verre avec moi. Enfin si vous pouvez. Euh… Bonne soirée.

Il soupira en raccrochant et regarda sa série sur sa toute petite télé. Et cinq minute plus tard, elle fut interrompu par un flash infos. Cryo Freeze avait décidé de faire geler en plein mois de juillet.

Hiccup soupira, sa soirée définitivement en l'air et alla chercher son costume de Fury Nocturne avant de s'envoler par la fenêtre.

La couse poursuite dura moins longtemps, cette fois et il finit par le piéger dans un entrepôt désaffecté à la sortie de la ville.

-Rend toi, Freeze, soupira Hiccup, désabusé.

-Eh bien, tu pourrais mettre un peu plus d'enthousiasme.

-Désolé mais j'aurais pu avoir un rencart, ce soir et… Ne change pas de sujet !

-Tiens, en parlant de rencart…

Freeze jeta une giclée de glace sur l'une de ses ailes et Hiccup cria de douleur. Mais Freeze, pas le moins du monde accablé de regret, sortit son téléphone.

-Voyons s'il m'a appelé, ce soir.

-Hein ?

Freeze lui gela une de ses jambes contre le mur.

-Le mec trop mignon sur qui j'ai craqué. Ah, il m'a appelé ?

Il écouta le message, et Hiccup, grâce à son ouïe bien développé, n'eut pas de mal à reconnaître sa propre voix.

-C'est pas possible…

-De quoi ?

-Jackson ?

Malgré le masque, Hiccup vit qu'il pâlit.

-Comment tu m'as appelé ?

-Jackson c'est toi ? Mais tu es Cryo… Mais c'est pas vrai?!

Freeze s'approcha de lui et lui retira son masque

-Hiccup ?

-Mais tu es… Tu es complètement différent !

-Et toi alors ? Tu es tellement mignon et sexy avec ton tablier… Pourquoi faut-il que tu sois…

Hiccup fit fondre la glace de son ail avec un tire plasma en essayant de ne pas se l'abîmer. Et d'un coup de pied, il en leva celle de la jambe. Jackson s'écarta de lui et leva les mains en position de défense.

-Nan, attend recule… Et tu m'a mentis ! Tu ne bosses pas dans un refuge pour animaux !

-Et tu croyais que j'allais te dire que je suis un super héros ? Et toi alors, la comptabilité ?

-Tu croyais peut-être que j'allais t'avouer être un clochard !

Ils se contemplèrent en arrêtant de hurler. Puis soudain, comme frappé par la foudre, ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre et s'embrassèrent à pleine bouche. Ils essayèrent de s'arracher mutuellement leur combinaison et quand les sirène de police se firent entendre, ils s'écartèrent.

-Putain, qu'est-ce qu'on est en train de faire ?

-Une grosse connerie, répondit Jackson.

Ils ramassèrent mutuellement leur morceaux d'armure et leur masque et se regardèrent. Ils entendirent les policiers essayer de forcer l'entrée et Jackson demanda :

-On fait quoi ?

Hiccup ne savait pas si c'était à cause du retrait du masques mais il lui sembla que la personne qu'il avait en face de lui n'était plus Cryo Freeze, simplement Jackson Overland, qui venait chercher des fleurs pour sa mère trois fois par semaine.

Avant même de s'en empêcher, il l'attrapa par le bras et le serra contre lui.

-Accroche toi à moi.

Jackson ne se fit pas prier et s'agrippa à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Hiccup décolla et une fois loin, il vit que les forces de l'ordre réussirent à rentrer dans l'entrepôt.

D'habitude, quand il rentrait chez lui, il se posait plus loin et se changeait en rentrant par le bus. Mais ce soir là, il rentra directement par la fenêtre et posa Jackson en plein milieu de son petit salon.

Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot et continua ce qu'ils avaient commencé dans l'entrepôt. Et ce soir là, Hiccup comprit à quel point il avait cruellement manqué d'un corps à ses côtés, à enlacer dans le noir. À aimer dans la nuit. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il ne cacha pas ses ailes. C'était tellement agréable de se sentir désiré avec tant d'ardeur. Mais malgré tout, Jackson semblait émettre des réserves. À chaque fois qu'Hiccup voulait attraper ses mains, il les écartait. Il évitait soigneusement de le toucher.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Je peux pas te toucher.

-Ça risque d'être compliqué tu crois pas, rigola Hiccup en dévorant son cou alors qu'il allait et venait dans son corps.

Il essaya de lui prendre la main, mais Jackson l'enleva et Hiccup s'arrêta de bouger.

-Jackson…

-Je gèle avec ses mains, Hiccup. Je peux tuer avec ses mains. J'ai déjà tué et… Je ne veux pas… Je ne veux pas que ça t'arrive.

S'il avait été choqué par ce qu'avait dit son amant quand il avait déclaré avoir tué, il sut aussitôt que ça n'avait pas été voulu.

-C'était un accident.

-J'étais tout jeune et avec ma sœur… On jouait… Et sans faire exprès j'ai… Je l'ai touché Elle a gelé aussitôt. Je l'ai pas fait exprès, je… Je l'ai pas fait exprès…

Il mit ses mains devant ses yeux pour cacher ses larmes, mais Hiccup les prit doucement.

-C'était un accident. Tu n'es pas le seul à qui ça arrive…

Il soupira.

-Ça m'est arrivé, aussi.

-Ah… Ah oui ?

-Mon père. Il m'aidait à maîtriser mes pouvoir et on s'entraînait au tir… Et à un moment j'ai commencé à paniquer en voyant que mes mains ne s'arrêtaient plus. Mon père a essayé de me calmer et je lui ai tiré dessus…

Il s'écarta et souffla un bon coup en retenant ses larmes en s'allongeant. Jackson posa son visage contre son torse, les yeux encore humide et Hiccup soupira.

-Écoutes, ce qu'on a fait… Quand on était jeune...C'était des accidents, d'accord ? On a pas besoin que...

-Tout les jours j'y pense, déclara Jackson.

-Moi aussi.

Ils se turent un instant, plongés dans leur passé et Hiccup eut soudain une idée Il attrapa la main de Jack qui essaya de la retirer, mais Hiccup la serrait.

-Hiccup, non…

-Gèle.

-Non, non, non…

Jackson commença à paniquer.

-Non, Hiccup, si je fais ça tu vas perdre ta main.

-Laisses-moi essayer un truc…

-Non,

-S'il te plaît. Juste un peu.

Il relâcha sa main et tendit la sienne, paume vers le haut.

-Mets-y un peu de glace.

-Hiccup…

-Juste un tout petit peu.

Jack soupira et s'y résolu. Grâce à ses pouvoirs, Hiccup la fit fondre. Il en mit un peu plus et Hiccup la fit fondre aussi aisément. Il se concentra pour créer une masse de glace plus forte et Hiccup en profita pour attraper ses mains.

-Non, cria Jack.

En quelque secondes, Hiccup avait les mains complètement gelées. Il sentait le sang à l'intérieur de ses veines refroidir.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as fait…

Hiccup lui attrapa doucement la nuque. Il le força à le regarder pour le calmer.

-Regardes.

Avec ses pouvoir, il fit fondre la glace et retrouva l'usage de sa main.

-Comment…

-Je peux augmenter la chaleur de mon corps. Mes pouvoirs viennent de là. Et des ailes que j'ai dans le dos.

Jackson attrapa sa main, ayant du mal à y croire et serra Hiccup contre lui.

Au petit matin, ce fut une série de coups sur la porte qui réveilla Hiccup. Il s'enroula dans un peignoir et alla ouvrir. Il tomba sur le mari d'Astrid, Eret, qui était commissaire.

-Eret ?

-Salut. Écoutes, les collègues ont dit que tu avais disparu hier soir, après avoir pourchassé Cryo Freeze, alors je voulais être sûr que tout allait bien.

-Ouais, ouais, fit Hiccup, l'esprit encore embrumé par sa nuit d'amour et du manque de sommeil. Je suis juste… C'est la deuxième fois d'affilé qu'il me file entre les doigts.

-Ouais… Mais faut pas te miner tu sais, il échappe à tout le monde. Même Nick et ses méthodes drastiques non rien donnés.

-Ouais… J'ai juste l'habitude de réussir, c'est tout. Écoutes, j'ai pas beaucoup dormi, ça ne t'ennuie pas qu'on remette ça à plus tard ?

-T'inquiètes, pas de soucis. Je voulais être sûr que tu allais bien. C'est tout.

-Merci.

Eret lui fit un signe de main avant de s'en aller et Hiccup referma la porte. Il s'affala dessus et se passa la main sur le visage. Dans quel situation il s'était mis… D'abord, il laissait filer son ennemi parce qu'il se faisait embrasser, ensuite il découvrait que son ennemi était l'homme qui lui plaisait et par-dessus le marché, il couchait avec.

-Il est partit ? Demanda une voix timide.

Jackson apparut caché derrière un coin de couloir.

-Oui.

Jackson vint vers lui et se colla dans ses bras et Hiccup l'enlaça.

-Comment on va faire ? Demanda Jackson.

-Comme tout le reste j'imagine, soupira Hiccup. On va faire avec.

_La suite au prochain épisode !_


	19. Chapter 19

**Cheating**

* * *

_Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Dreamworks, Cressida Cowell et Williams Joyce. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci._

* * *

-Je sors.

-Encore ?

Hiccup regarda sa mère. Valka soupira. Depuis quelque temps, Hiccup sortait de plus en plus le soir. Elle savait qu'il prenait à cœur ses responsabilités de chefs, mais sortir aussi tard, après le dîner, et tous les soirs, ça cachait quelque chose. Au départ, Valka pensait qu'il s'éclipsait avec sa fiancée, histoire d'être au calme un moment dans la journée. Mais il sortait même quand elle n'était pas sur l'île. Bien que ça l'ennuie de faire ça, elle avait fini par le suivre discrètement. Elle avait peur de ce qu'elle allait voir. Si son fils était infidèle, avant même d'être marié, ou s'il s'adonnait à des pratiques douteuses, nécessitant le couvert de la nuit pour agir. Mais à chaque fois qu'elle l'avait suivi, il faisait ce qu'il disait qu'il faisait : il allait voir la nursery.

Elle avait été mis en place il y avait quelques mois. Elle abritait les œufs de dragons et leur mère, ainsi que les bébés qui venaient à peine de naître. Certains Vikings s'occupaient d'eux, leur apportait à manger, ou jouait avec les plus jeunes dragons. Et tous les soirs, quand les autres mangeaient encore ou dormaient déjà, Hiccup allait y faire un tour.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je trouve que tu sors beaucoup, ces temps-ci, commença Valka.

-J'en ai pas pour longtemps… Une heure ou deux.

Valka soupira.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que ta fiancée apprécierait le fait que tu sortes le soir, comme ça, si elle était là.

-Ma fiancée n'est pas là, et elle est parfaitement au courant de ce que je fais. Ne t'inquiète pas, Maman.

Il l'embrassa sur la joue.

-Je reviens d'ici une heure ou deux.

Il sortit de la maison, laissant sa mère seule avec ses inquiétudes. Elle soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. Et quand la lune fut haute dans le ciel, et qu'Hiccup n'était toujours pas rentrée, elle prit la décision de le suivre, encore une fois.

Sur le chemin vers la nursery, elle croisa quelques Vikings ayant pris un peu trop de godet. Discrètement, avec une pratique due à toutes ces années, elle arriva à la nursery sans être vu. Elle s'y glissa et y trouva les bébés endormis. Une des mères ouvrit un œil quand elle entra mais Valka la caressa doucement et elle se rendormit confiante. Elle chercha son fils et le Viking de garde cette nuit, sans trouver ni l'un ni l'autre.

Elle entendit un bruit de la pièce d'à côté, là où on rangeait les serviettes et le reste du matériel et se cacha derrière une poutre. La pièce était peu éclairée et il y avait peu de chances qu'on la voit.

-Tu as entendu du bruit ? Demanda une voix qu'elle identifia comme celle de son fils.

-Non...

Ça, c'était la voix du viking qui s'occupait des bébés cette nuit, Jackson.

Jackson était arrivé il y avait un an sur les côtes de Berk. Son bateau avait fait naufrage suite à l'attaque de pirate, et sa sœur et lui s'en était sorti in extremis. On les avait accueillis sur l'île et on leur avait construit une maison dans le village. Ils s'étaient plutôt bien intégrés et Jackson avait proposé son aide pour les bébés dragons. Sa sœur, Marie, avait pris des cours de vol dans l'académie et s'entraînait parfois avec Astrid. Elle comptait rejoindre la garde de Berk quand elle aurait l'âge.

-C'est peut-être le vent, proposa Jackson.

-Peut-être.

Elle les vit s'asseoir à côté de la cheminée centrale, là où on mettait les œufs de Cauchemars Monstrueux avant qu'ils n'éclosent. Jackson mit sa tête sur l'épaule d'Hiccup et Valka fronça les sourcils.

-Astrid rentre quand ?

-Demain soir, répondit Hiccup. Elle m'a envoyé un message par aéropostale pour me dire qu'elle passait une nuit de plus sur l'île des Par-en-Vrille.

-Donc demain soir, on ne se verra pas ?

-Je passerais sûrement… De là à faire ce qu'on vient de faire… Je ne sais pas si j'aurais le temps.

Jackson rigola et Hiccup passa un bras autour de lui.

Valka retint son souffle et mit sa main sur sa bouche. Elle comprenait maintenant. Son fils allait bien voir ailleurs… Avec un autre garçon, qui plus est. Et sa pauvre future fiancée… Comment Hiccup avait pu faire quelque chose comme ça…

-À ce propos, on devra prendre une couverture, la prochaine fois, dit Jackson.

-Pourquoi ?

-Le sol de la remise est en bois, et ce n'est pas très agréable.

-Ça ne me dérange pas, moi…

-Parce que ce n'est pas toi qui as des échardes dans le dos.

Hiccup ricana et Jackson le poussa un peu. Puis ils se réenlacèrent.

-Tu sais quand Astrid compte repartir ? Demanda Jackson.

-Je ne sais pas… Probablement le mois prochain.

-C'est long…

-Je sais. La situation n'est agréable pour aucun de nous.

L'un d'entre eux soupira, et ils se turent. Valka essaya de calmer son cœur qui s'était emballé. Hiccup et Jackson… Ce qu'ils faisaient à la pauvre Astrid… Comment Stoïk avait pu inculquer des valeurs pareilles à leur fils…

-Hey, tu sais quoi ? Demanda Hiccup.

-Non ?

-Le mois prochain, on va s'organiser des vacances.

-Comment ça ?

-Je dirais qu'on veut des petites vacances, avec Astrid. On part tous les deux de notre côté, et on dira à Ingrid de venir te chercher discrètement. Comme ça, on passera les vacances tous les quatre.

-Le frère d'Ingrid ne va pas s'inquiéter de son absence ?

-Dagur ? Non. Il est au courant. Ça fait des années qu'Astrid et Ingrid… Passent du temps ensemble. Elles ont même commencé à batifoler avant qu'Astrid et moi devienne fiancé.

-Ça ne le dérange pas ?

-Quoi ? Que sa sœur aime une autre fille ? Non, pas vraiment… Il ne s'embarrasse pas de ce genre de chose.

-Et toi ? Ça ne te fait rien de savoir qu'Astrid aime quelqu'un d'autre ?

-Pas vraiment. C'était un peu dur au début. De comprendre qu'elle ne m'aimait pas comme ça, et qu'elle n'était avec moi uniquement pour ne pas se retrouver dans un mariage forcé avec quelqu'un de pire. Mais c'est mon amie, et j'ai fini par m'y faire. Et puis je t'ai rencontré… Et j'ai compris.

-Compris ?

-Ce que ressentait Astrid. De vouloir paraître normal dans un monde où on sait qu'on ne sera jamais vraiment accepté pour ce que nous sommes.

-Ce n'est pas dur… D'être bientôt marié à quelqu'un que tu n'aimes pas ?

-Je m'y suis fait… Je n'ai jamais vraiment été pour la normalité, de toute façon. Et Astrid est mon amie. Et quitte à être coincé dans un mariage sans amour, je suis content que ce soit avec elle.

Ils se turent un instant avant qu'Hiccup ne reprenne la parole.

-Et pour toi ?

-Pour moi ?

-Ce n'est pas trop dur ? De me voir avec elle sans pouvoir être avec moi ?

Valka vit Jackson s'installer dans les bras d'Hiccup.

-Je crois que je m'y suis fait, moi aussi.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un moment, et Valka s'éclipsa. Elle rentra dans la maison et alla se coucher. Quelques instants plus tard, Hiccup rentra et monta directement dans sa chambre. Elle l'entendit ronfler légèrement après quelques minutes. Elle ne pouvait pas dormir.

Pourquoi Hiccup se cachait de ce qu'il ressentait ? Gueulfor, lui, ne s'en cachait pas. Bien sûr, il n'allait pas le hurler sur toutes les chaumières, mais tout le monde le savait. Elle se retourna dans son lit. Gueulfor n'avait jamais eu de problème parce qu'il avait été ami avec le chef. Stoïk aurait menacé n'importe qui qui s'en serait pris à lui. Peut-être qu'Hiccup avait peur de ce qu'il se passerait ? Il était devenu chef tellement jeune. Et même s'il avait Astrid pour le conseiller, elle-même, Eret et Gueulfor, il n'avait pas la présence de son père, et des manques de respect arrivaient de temps en temps. Il avait peut-être peur de perdre tout le respect de son village s'il avouait ce qu'il ressentait. Et Astrid… La pauvre se retrouverait mariée de force à quelqu'un.

Le mariage d'Hiccup et Astrid ne tenait pas sur des bases amoureuses, se dit-elle mais il tenait quand même sur des bases solides. Hiccup et Astrid étaient amis et elle était sûre qu'ils feraient la part des choses quand viendrait l'heure de faire un héritier. Elle ne dirait rien à personne. Même pas à son fils. Elle attendrait qu'il lui en parle. Et s'il devait partir au Walhalla sans lui en parler, soit. Ce n'était pas à elle d'interférer.

Si son fils était heureux comme ça, elle était heureuse pour lui.


	20. Chapter 20

**ROTBTD**

_Rise Of The Brave Tangled Dragon_

* * *

_Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Dreamworks, Cressida Cowell et Williams Joyce. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci._

* * *

-Ouvrez vos livres page 138, annonça Haddock.

Les élèves des quatre maisons réunis s'exécutèrent sans broncher. Il n'était pas conseillé de contrarier Scott Haddock, professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Les rares qui avaient tenté le coup n'avaient généralement pas le courage de s'en vanter. C'était très amusant de le voir se mettre à hurler en crachant des postillons et c'était un excellent exercice pour le cardio de s'enfuir en courant lorsqu'il se mettait à vous pourchasser, mais généralement, on y survivait pas.

-Les épouvantards ? Demanda Raiponce en lisant le titre de la leçon.

-Les épouvantards, oui. C'est une excellente façon de voir ceux qui ont les tripes de suivre mon cours et ceux qui feraient mieux de s'en abstenir.

Il désigna le placard derrière lui.

-Dans cette armoire, il y a un épouvantard. Vous passerez chacun votre tour et quand la créature se matérialisera en ce que vous craignez le plus, vous réfléchirez à quelque chose pouvant rendre pitoyable votre plus grande peur et vous prononcerez la formule ''Riddikulus''. Qui passe en premier ?

Aucun volontaire ne se manifesta et Haddock fit ce qu'il faisait toujours dans ce cas-là. Il fit passer son fils en premier.

-Hiccup. C'est à toi.

Hiccup Hamish Haddock le troisième soupira et s'avança, la baguette levé. Haddock ouvrit la porte de l'armoire. Il n'y eut rien pendant un instant puis un grognement se fit entendre. Un immense dragon noir sortit du placard et grogna. Son cri pétrifia les élèves et son regard toxique réduit à une seule fente figea Hiccup.

Hiccup ne l'avait jamais avoué à personne, mais sa plus grande peur était son meilleur ami. Il avait recueilli Krokmou, un immense dragon noir, il y avait trois ans. Le dragon s'était écrasé dans la forêt interdite en pleine nuit pour une raison qu'Hiccup ne s'expliquait pas. Il se demandait si la barrière magique qui entourait le château n'était pas responsable de la moitié de queue qui lui manquait. Il était tombé dessus quelques jours plus tard et s'en était occupé. Au fur et à mesure, ils étaient devenus inséparables et dès qu'Hiccup avait cinq minutes, il allait le voir. Mais dans un coin de sa tête, les récits de sa mère, qui travaillait dans une réserve de Dragons en Roumanie qui les dépeignait comme de magnifiques créatures aussi merveilleuses que mortelles tournaient toujours. Et la plus grande peur d'Hiccup était que son meilleur ami se retourne un jour contre lui.

-Hiccup.

La voix de son père le ramena sur Terre. Il n'y avait aucune raison que Krokmou se retourne un jour contre lui.

-Riddikulus.

Krokmou se retrouva métamorphosé en petit chaton mignon comme tout. Un murmure attendrit parcouru les élèves et Haddock hôcha la tête.

-Qui est le suivant ?

Visiblement, tout le monde n'était pas encore persuadé que c'était une bonne idée. Les cours d'Haddock avaient la réputation d'être très intéressants, très flippants, mais il fallait avoir une case en moins pour accepter les exercices pratiques.

-De toute façon, continua-t-il, vous y passerez tous. Arendelle, c'est à vous.

Anna souffla un bon coup pour se donner du courage. ''Ce n'est qu'un épouvantard'', se dit-elle. ''J'ai survécu à la mort de Papa et Maman, je pourrais l'affronter.''

Elle leva sa baguette et le chaton se changea en porte. Une grande porte blanche décorée de motifs bleus. Anna l'aurait reconnu entre mille. C'était la porte de sa grande sœur, Elsa. Combien d'heures avait-elle passé devant à attendre qu'elle lui ouvre… Sa sœur avait arrêté de lui parler du jour au lendemain, sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi, et cette porte qu'elle avait adoré ouvrir quand elle était plus jeune lui collait des sueurs froides aujourd'hui.

''Ce n'est qu'une porte'' se dit-elle. ''Ce n'est qu'une porte''.

-Riddikulus !

La porte de chambre se transforma en porte en bois, montée grossièrement. C'était la porte de Kristoff, le garde chasse pour qui elle avait un petit faible. Elle allait souvent le voir et ils prenaient un thé et elle l'écoutait parler des créatures magiques qu'il avait vues pendant des heures.

Soulagée, elle soupira et rougit.

-Bon, on sait maintenant qui Arendelle va inviter au bal de Noël, commenta Haddock. Suivant ?

Raiponce, qui essayait de se faire discrète, se prit les pieds dans sa robe et tomba sur Jack.

-Merci de vous porter volontaire, Corona.

Raiponce rougit. Elle alla devant l'armoire et attendit patiemment que la créature ne change de forme. Elle n'avait encore pas d'idée sur ce que ça pouvait être, ni comment elle allait faire pour la faire changer. Elle n'eut pas le temps de tergiverser davantage car la porte de Kristoff se changea en une personne. C'était Gothel, la sorcière qui avait emprisonné Raiponce pendant des années. L'histoire avait ébranlé le monde magique. Raiponce avait été enlevé bébé à ses parents et élevé en secret par Gothel qui avait voulu se servir de sa magie pour de sombres desseins. Par hasard, un jeune moldu, qui s'était introduit dans le but d'un cambriolage, avait découvert Raiponce, enchaînée parce qu'elle avait ''fait une bêtise''. Profitant de l'absence de Gothel, le jeune homme l'avait libéré et l'avait conduit au commissariat le plus proche. Un heureux hasard fit que les parents de Raiponce apprirent l'histoire de la jeune fille qui avait été retenu en otage pendant douze ans et avaient retrouvé leur fille. Raiponce avait aujourd'hui repris une vie normale, mais tout le monde avait entendu parler de cette histoire.

-Corona… Commença Haddock en avançant.

Si un élève sortait de son cours encore traumatisé, le vieux Nord allait encore lui rebattre les oreilles pendant des semaines.

-C'est bon, fit Raiponce en levant sa baguette. Je peux le faire. RIDIKULUS !

Gothel se mit à vieillir rapidement, jusqu'à ressembler à une petite vieille inoffensive. Raiponce souffla et sourit.

-Excellent, Corona. Prochain ?

-Moi, fit Merida, pas vraiment craintive.

Elle avait la réputation de ne rien craindre et elle tenait à la maintenir. Elle ne savait pas vraiment quelle était sa plus grande peur, mais elle savait qu'elle pouvait l'affronter avec courage. Elle leva sa baguette et la petite vieille se transforma en un immense ours brun qui la regarda droit dans les yeux. Merida qui se sentit frémir.

-Ma… Maman…

La main qui tenait sa baguette trembla sans qu'elle ne puisse le contrôler et elle laissa la peur l'envahir. L'ours rugit, faisant frémir toute la classe.

-Dunbroch, fit Haddock, c'est quand vous voulez.

Soudainement, Merida reprit conscience. Cet ours n'était pas sa mère. Cet accident était loin derrière elle. Elle leva sa baguette et imagina une des robes stupide que sa mère insistait pour qu'elle porte, quand ils recevaient des invités ''importants'' chez eux.

-Riddikulus !

Immédiatement, l'ours brun immense se retrouva affublé d'une robe beaucoup trop serrée pour lui, et son expression passa du terrifiant au ridicule. Merida, fière d'elle, rengaina sa baguette.

-Très bien Dunbroch, approuva Haddock. Qui est le suivant ?

-Si la rouquine a réussi, je peux bien y arriver, fit Jack pompeux.

Merida et lui étaient souvent en compétition pour les cours, le Quidditch, la coupe des Quatre maisons. Si au début ça avait été un véritable défi, au fil des années, ça s'était transformer un jeu. Merida alla rejoindre le reste de la classe et tapa du poing celui que Jack lui tendait.

-Bonne chance, Princesse, fit-elle.

-J'en ai pas besoin.

Il se mit devant la créature, attendant son tour. Il avait un peu réfléchi et se dit que si sa plus grande peur devait se matérialiser devant lui, ça serait probablement en araignée ou quelque chose du genre. Ça ne pouvait pas _décemment_ prendre l'apparence de…

CRACK !

Jack pâlit en contemplant l'épouvantard et en perdit sa baguette. Devant lui se tenait un lac gelé et Emma, sa petite sœur adorée, se tenait dessus, sur des patins à glace.

-Jack, gémit-elle, la voix tremblante, Jack, j'ai peur…

Jack leva la main pour essayer d'atteindre sa sœur quand la glace se brisa et Emma se fit engloutir. Jack hurla.

Haddock jura et se mit entre l'épouvantard et Jack. La créature changea de forme et une version plus petite d'Hiccup apparut. Celle-ci avait une jambe en moins et saignait de partout.

-Pa… Papa… Papa pourquoi t'es pas…

Sans lui laissant le temps de finir sa phrase, Scott agita sa baguette et prononça la formule. La petite version d'Hiccup se transforma en aiguille et retourna se cacher dans le placard. Il se tourna vers Jack, qui semblait encore sous le choc.

-Ça va aller ?

-Je… Je peux sortir ?

-Bien sûr. Hiccup, accompagne-le.

Hiccup alla relever son ami et le conduisit hors de la salle.

-À qui le tour ? Demanda Haddock sur un ton joyeux.


	21. Chapter 21

**Actors**

* * *

_Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Dreamworks, Cressida Cowell et Williams Joyce. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci._

* * *

-Monsieur Haddock ! Monsieur Haddock !

-Une question !

-Monsieur Frost ! Monsieur Frost !

-S'il vous plaît !

Les journalistes étaient sur eux comme des abeilles sur un pot de miel alors que la première allait commencer. Jack jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'affiche derrière lui. Jurassic World III. Jack se souvenait quand on lui avait demandé d'y participer. C'était un gros blockbuster et lui, alors simple comédien de séries pas très connues avait été enchanté. Et qui ne voudrait pas jouer dans la suite de Jurassic Park. Quand il était sorti, ce film avait ébloui tout le monde, et lui, encore enfant, avait eu des étoiles plein les yeux. Quand il était devenu adulte et qu'on lui avait demandé s'il voulait jouer dans la suite, c'était un rêve d'enfant devenue réalité.

Bon, le point négatif, c'est qu'il jouait un méchant. Qui mourrait suite à une grande bataille de fin. Bouffé par un dinosaure. Mais hey ! Au moins il jouait dans Jurassic World !

Il avait rencontré le casting des deux précédents films, Hiccup Haddock, qui jouait Owen Grady, le héro principal, Astrid Hofferson, qui jouait Claire, B.D. Wong, qui jouait le docteur Wu depuis le premier film, Jeff Goldblum… L'ambiance sur le plateau avait été fantastique. Tout c'était très bien passé. Ça avait été une expérience formidable. À la fin du film, il avait donné son numéro à la plupart des gens avec lesquels il avait joué.

-Monsieur Frost, une question !

-Oui ?

-Vous qui êtes un petit acteur, pas très connu, qu'est-ce que ça fait de jouer avec des têtes d'affiche pareil ?

La question, un peu vexante, prit Jack de court, mais il se força à sourire. Il n'était pas acteur pour rien.

-C'était une formidable expérience. C'est très intéressant de voir des acteurs connus dans leur environnement.

Il sentit un bras puissant autour de ses épaules.

-On a été content de l'avoir avec nous !

C'était Hiccup. Hiccup, malgré son succès, gardait les pieds sur terre et pendant les premières semaines, il avait conseillé Jack et avait été un grand soutien.

-Monsieur Haddock !

-Oui ?

-Vous savez que vous allez sûrement être nominé pour un autre awards ?

-Sérieux ? Répondit Hiccup, enthousiaste. Cool !

Mais Jack savait que ce n'était qu'une facette pour le grand public. Hiccup avait deux ou trois récompenses chez lui, mais elles prenaient la poussière dans un carton.

-Monsieur Haddock !

-Une dernière question, après on va devoir y aller.

-Ça ne vous fait rien d'être à côté de lui ? Enfin, Jack Frost joue votre ennemi, dans le film.

-Ah, oui, ça, fit Hiccup en faisant semblant de réfléchir. Attendez…

Soudain, Jack se sentit pencher en arrière, et Hiccup l'embrassa tendrement. Par habitude, Jack mit ses mains autour de sa nuque. Le baiser dura quelques secondes, avant qu'Hiccup ne s'écarte et ne l'aide à se redresser.

-Non, ça ne me dérange absolument pas ! Lança-t-il à la cantonade, devant la foule de journaliste médusé. Maintenant si vous voulez bien nous excuser…

Hiccup lui prit la main et ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de cinéma.

-Tu aurais peut-être dû prendre des gants, pour leur annoncer qu'on était ensemble, non ? Demanda Jack.

-J'aime pas les journalistes, j'y peux rien, grogna Hiccup. Et au moins, ils arrêteront de te rabaisser pour rien.

Jack leva les yeux au ciel en souriant.

-T'es vraiment trop con.

-Mais tu m'aimes quand même, sourit Hiccup.

Ils s'installèrent sur un siège. Jack l'embrassa discrètement.

-Bien sûr, abruti.

Hiccup sourit, l'embrassa de nouveau et le film démarra.


	22. Chapter 22

**Haunted**

* * *

_Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Dreamworks, Cressida Cowell et Williams Joyce. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci._

* * *

Pour la nuit d'Halloween, Hiccup et ses amis, Astrid, Vincent, Rupert, Killian et Kia, avec Dagur et Ingrid avaient eu l'idée d'explorer une maison hantée. Ce n'était certes pas très original, en particulier pour le soir d'Halloween, mais ça restait une idée à intéressante. En réalité, c'est Rupert qui avait eu cette idée. Les jumeaux avaient immédiatement trouvé que c'était une bonne idée et Killian avait commencé à raconter une de ces histoires d'horreurs dont il avait le secret. Astrid et Ingrid s'étaient laissées embarquer, trouvant le concept intéressant. Dagur était venu uniquement pour couvrir les arrières de sa sœur en cas de pépin. Restaient plus que Vincent et Hiccup contre. Et quand Hiccup constata que Vincent ne tiendrait pas longtemps face aux regards suppliant de sa petite copine, il se résigna.

Et alors qu'ils se trouvaient devant une vieille bâtisse à l'entrée de la ville, Hiccup maudit une fois de plus son cousin.

Armés de lampes de poche, ils entrèrent doucement dans l'entrée. Tous les meubles étaient couverts de drap, comme si personne n'habitait plus là depuis longtemps. L'endroit avait l'air sale, et rempli de poussière et de toile d'araignée. Vincent commença à éternuer.

-Bon, commença Rupert, on va se séparer.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, commenta Hiccup.

-La ferme, on t'a pas demandé ton avis, l'bancal.

-Hey, tu lui parles autrement ! Dit Astrid entre ses dents alors qu'elle lui donnait un coup dans l'épaule.

-Quoi ? Fit Kia sans comprendre. Hiccup est bancale à cause de sa jambe, c'est pas un secret.

-J'crois qu'elle fait référence au fait qu'une telle appellation peut blesser notre cher ami unijambiste, expliqua son frère.

-Ah oui ? Hiccup, t'es blessé ?

-Bon, soupira le concerné. Si on avançait ? Au lieu de tergiverser toute la nuit sur ma jambe ?

-QUI VA LA ! Hurla une voix métallique.

Presque tout le monde cria et courut vers la sortie de la maison. Dans cette débandade, Hiccup tomba au sol. Rupert poussa tout le monde et fut le premier dehors. Varek bouscula Dagur qui le repoussa et ils sortirent en même temps. Ingrid et Astrid suivirent et les jumeaux fermèrent la marche. Resta bientôt qu'Hiccup, toujours au sol, et qui au final n'avait pas eu si peur que ça. Pour regarder pas mal de film, il avait bien reconnu une voix déformée par un modulateur de voix. Et s'il n'était pas vraiment sur, il en fut certain quand une seconde plus tard quand un éclat de rire retentit.

-Ha ha ! Chaque année c'est pareil !

Hiccup distingua une silhouette en haut de l'escalier. Elle enjamba la rambarde et se laissa tomber sur le sol. Elle vint vers lui. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle approchait, les contours s'en précisèrent. Bientôt un jeune homme avec les cheveux blancs et des vêtements usés se tint à côté de lui.

-Félicitations, je crois que t'es le premier à être resté.

-J'ai pas de mérite, je suis tombé.

L'inconnu rigola et lui tendit la main. Hiccup l'attrapa et se releva. Il épousseta ses vêtements.

-C'est quoi ton nom ?

-Hiccup. Et toi ?

-Jack. Dis-moi, toit et tes copains, vous vous introduisez souvent chez les autres en pleine nuit ?

Hiccup soupira.

-C'est mon cousin Rupert. Il a trouvé que c'était un bon plan et comme c'est le soir d'Halloween….

-Et vous vous êtes dit ''Super, quelle bonne idée !''

-Disons que c'était l'écrasante majorité qui était d'accord, et le seul qui était de mon côté s'est rallié à celui de sa copine.

Jack ricana.

-Enfin, là, je suis en droit de porter plainte.

Hiccup pâlit et Jack rigola.

-Détends-toi. Viens, suis-moi, je vais te débarbouiller. T'as une sale gueule.

-Merci.

Hiccup le suivit. Ils sortirent de l'entrée, traversèrent un long couloir et au vu de l'état général de la maison, il se demanda s'il n'était pas tomber dans un traquenard. S'il n'allait pas finir découpé dans son congélateur. Mais Jack le conduisit dans une cuisine et alluma la lumière. La cuisine, en revanche, avait l'air tout ce qu'il y a de récent et propre.

-Pourquoi tes rideaux sont fermés ?  
-Comme ça, les gens ne voient pas si je suis chez moi. Et oui, c'est souvent que des petits malins essayés de rentrer chez moi, le soir d'Halloween. Et le reste de l'année, d'ailleurs.

-Ça ne t'ennuie pas ?

-Pas vraiment, je trouve ça marrant.

Hiccup jeta un coup d'œil à sa tenue et constata qu'il était couvert de poussière. Il lava ses mains et son visage. Jack lui tendit une serviette.

-Bon, fit Jack quand Hiccup eut fini. Tu comptes m'offrir quoi en échange de mon silence ?

-Hein ?

-Vous vous êtes introduit par effraction chez moi…

-La porte était ouverte !

Jack sourit et se pencha vers la table. Il attrapa un ordinateur portable et le posa sur le plan de travail. Il l'ouvrit et lança une vidéo. Hiccup pâlit se voyant lui et ses amis, entrer à l'intérieur de la maison. Ils faisaient quelques pas avant qu'on entende des murmures et que la voix de Jack retentisse, faisant fuir tout le monde hors de la maison.

-Si je montre ça aux flics, tu as une idée de ce que vous allez prendre ?

-Tu va pas faire ça ? Hein, dis… Tu vas pas faire ça…

-Donne moi une bonne raison.  
Hiccup réfléchit à toute vitesse. Rupert l'emmenait toujours dans ses combines à la noix et ils finissaient presque tout le temps chez les forces de l'ordre. C'était d'autant plus dérangeant que le Commissaire Principal, s'était son père. Scott Haddock. Et si Hiccup se retrouvait encore une fois chez les flics, il se sentait déjà déprimer à l'idée de la soufflante qu'il allait recevoir.

-Pitié, dit Hiccup en se mettant à genoux et en jetant sa dignité et son amour-propre, je ferais ce que tu veux.

Jack haussa un sourcil.

-Vraiment ?

-Ce que tu veux.

-Jusqu'où ira ce que je veux ?

Hiccup pâlit et se releva.

-Euh… Je ne suis pas…

-J'men tape. Ça s'appelle du chantage. Alors soit tu pars maintenant, et je vais voir les flics. Soit tu te laisses faire et… J'effacerais la vidéo.

Hiccup soupira. Son père allait le tuer, s'il finissait encore une fois au poste. Et ce que voulait faire Jack… Ça ne pouvait pas être si horrible si tout le monde en parlait et le faisait tout le temps. Et comme ça Rupert arrêterait de le traiter de puceau, même s'il doute qu'il ait le courage de lui en parler un jour. Il soupira et se résolut.

-Je reste. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

Quand il sortit, environ quarante minutes plus tard, il vit que ses amis étaient déjà parti. ''Pas étonnant'', se dit-il, ''ça fait une heure que je suis dedans''. Il soupira de lassitude et commença à marcher vers chez lui, pestant contre la brûlure qu'il sentait dans son arrière-train. Jack lui, s'était endormis pas longtemps après et avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, lui avait dit qu'il pouvait rester dormir là. Même si ça tentait Hiccup sur le coup, il se força à se lever quand Jack dormait profondément et se rhabilla.

''J'ai bien fait'', se dit-il. Il ne pouvait pas laisser ce chantage durer indéfiniment. Non pas que son passage dans le lit de Jack soit désagréable. Jack se débrouillait bien, et il n'avait quasiment pas eu mal. Il lui arrivait de lire sur le sujet -quoi, il fallait bien qu'il se cultive, non?- et d'après les témoignages qu'il avait lu, il ne s'en sortait pas trop mal. Si ce n'est la désagréable sensation dans ses fesses.

Il était à mi-chemin de chez lui quand Eret, un collègue de son père s'arrêta.

-Tout le monde te cherche.

-Bah, je suis là, répondit laconiquement Hiccup.

-Grimpe.

Hiccup entra dans la voiture, morose. Eret démarra.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Rien.

-Rupert a débarqué au commissariat en criant que tu avais disparu. Ils ont essayé de t'appeler…

-J'ai plus de batterie.

En réalité, c'était un mensonge. Il n'avait presque plus de batterie. Mais il ne s'était pas ennuyé à décrocher quand il faisait l'amour avec Jack.

-Hiccup, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Cet abruti a cru que c'était une bonne idée d'aller visiter une maison hantée. Sauf qu'elle n'est pas hantée, et que quelqu'un y vit.

-Cette personne t'a fait quelque chose ?

-Non, non, rien, j'ai juste… Je ne voulais pas qu'on se retrouve encore au commissariat, alors j'ai essayé de lui faire changer d'avis.

-Il ne t'a rien fait ?

-Non, non t'inquiète.

''À part me faire sentir misérable et coupable, rien du tout''

-Je suis fatigué, je veux juste rentré chez moi.

Son père lui poussa un sermon monumental avant de le serrer contre lui en lui disant combien il était inquiet. Hiccup rentra chez lui et passa la soirée en ignorant les coups de fils de ses amis.

Il repensa à cette soirée pendant des jours. À Jack, ses mains sur son corps, sa virilité en lui, sa douceur, son rire… Il lutta pendant des jours pour essayer d'arrêter d'y penser et quand enfin il réussit, le destin s'acharna sur lui et il le croisa dans les galeries marchandes.

-Tiens, si ce n'est pas notre cambrioleur en herbe !

Hiccup soupira, essayant de garder un visage imperturbable, alors qu'il sentait une douce chaleur se répandre dans ses reins.

-Je déconne, fit Jack. Tu fais quoi ?

-Les boutiques. C'est l'anniversaire de mon père.

-Je peux t'accompagner ? J'ai fini ce que j'avais à faire.

-Ouais, ouais, si tu veux.

Ils marchèrent un peu.

-Dis donc, t'es pas très causant.

-Désolé.

-Et tu fais quoi dans la vie ? À part joué les Arsène Lupin ?

-Je suis au lycée. Et toi ?

-CAP petite enfance.

Jack continua de déblatérer sur sa vie, puis enchaîna sur d'autres sujet. Et finalement, Hiccup trouvait sa compagnie agréable. Jack balançait des blagues de temps en temps, et Hiccup détournait le regard pour éviter de rire.

-Bon, j'ai fini, soupira Hiccup, fatigué.

-Tu veux que je te ramène ?

-Si tu veux. Je passe juste aux toilettes.

-Je viens avec toi.

Dans les toilettes, Jack se colla contre un mur, ne lâchant pas Hiccup des yeux pendant qu'il faisait son affaire. Lorsqu'il se lava les mains, il n'y tient plus et demanda ce qu'il avait.

-Rien, répondit Jack. J'admirais juste ton petit cul en me disant que j'aimais bien le voir empalé sur ma bite.

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Hiccup tourna pivoine.

-Ça va… Ça va pas de… De lâcher des trucs comme ça, balbutia-t-il en baissant les yeux.

Mal lui en prit car Jack en profita pour s'approcher. Il l'enlaça par l'arrière et sans délicatesse, fourra sa main dans son caleçon. Hiccup soupira et rejeta la tête en arrière.

-Eh bien, murmura Jack en malaxant sa virilité un peu tendue. Si je m'attendais à trouver quelque chose. Tu joues les mecs prudes mais en réalité…

-La ferme, dit Hiccup.

Il s'écarta de lui et se retourna en le regardant.

-La ferme et fais-moi l'amour.

Jack sourit.

Ils coururent presque à la voiture et Jack l'emmena chez lui. Une fois passé la porte, ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre comme des affamés et terminèrent une deuxième fois dans la chambre de Jack. Une fois leur partie de jambes en l'air terminé, ils reprirent leur souffle quand Hiccup se releva et chercha ses habits.

-Tu t'en vas ?

-Tu ne crois pas que je vais rester ?

-Pourquoi pas ?

-J'en sais rien, fit Hiccup, fatigué et énervé d'avoir cédé à la tentation. Parce que tu m'utilises juste pour te vider les couilles.

-Hey, fit Jack en se redressant dans le lit, j'ai jamais dit ça !

-Genre. Tu pièges tous les mecs qui passent rentrent chez toi pour pouvoir les baiser sans problème et…

Jack se leva, énervé.

-Arrête ça, c'est n'importe quoi !

-C'est ça, ce n'est pas moi qui me comporte comme un connard avec les autres ! Hurla Hiccup.

-Mais je ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles !

-Rien, laisse tomber.

Hiccup s'assit sur le lit et laça ses chaussures en silence. Jack s'assit à côté de lui.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Hiccup eut un rire sans joie.

-Il se passe que j'en ai marre. Que tu m'as baisé la semaine dernière et que je ne pense plus qu'à ça depuis. Mais je sais que tu n'en as rien à foutre de moi. Et aujourd'hui… Si ça ne me faisait pas aussi mal cœur, j'aurais vraiment apprécié cette journée…

Jack lui prit la main délicatement.

-Et tu ne t'es pas dit que je t'avais fait du chantage, juste parce que je te trouvais mignon ?

-Hein ? Fit Hiccup en le regardant.

Jack sourit.

-Je ne sais pas d'où tu tiens cette histoire que je me tape tous les gens qu'il rentre chez moi, mais c'est des conneries. Généralement, je leur demande de me laisser leurs pognons. Et pour ce qui est de la vidéo, si tu veux savoir, je l'ai effacé. De toute façon, même si j'allais voir les flics, j'ai fait tellement de connerie, étant plus jeune, qu'ils ne prendraient pas au sérieux.

-Donc… Tu m'as fait chanter avec du vent… Réalisa Hiccup.

-Oui. Et maintenant que tu sais ça… Est-ce que tu veux rester quand même ?

Hiccup se tut un instant puis le regarda. Il hocha la tête.


	23. Chapter 23

**Train**

* * *

_Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Dreamworks, Cressida Cowell et Williams Joyce. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci._

* * *

Jack attendait patiemment sur le quai de la gare, que son train arrive. Les vacances avaient commencé deux heures avant, et il avait juste eu le temps de rentrer chez lui pour prendre sa valise pour sauter dans le bus et arriver à la gare. D'habitude, il rentrait avec son meilleur ami, Aster, mais celui-ci était parti en voyage avec sa classe et ne rentrait que dans une semaine. Alors il avait décidé de prendre le train.

Il n'aimait pas trop ça, en règle générale, le train. Mais faute de mieux, il avait pris son billet deux jours avant. Et le voici sur le quai à attendre son train qui avait déjà quinze minutes de retard.

Quand enfin il arriva, il monta dedans, pris dans la vague de passagers qui attendaient avec lui et réussit à se trouver une place contre un mur. Il cala sa valise dans le coin à côté de la porte et essaya d'y rester. Mais le train bougeait beaucoup et il eut du mal à rester assez fixe. Une première fois, il tomba sur un autre passager, un grand gaillard aux allures de motard. Il murmura une excuse et essaya de rester droit. Mais il tomba dessus une deuxième fois. L'homme lui dit que ce n'était pas grave, mais Jack était quand même mort de honte. Le train vibra une troisième fois, et Jack essaya de ne pas tomber sur lui. Mais à la place il tomba sur un autre homme, quelqu'un qui avait une tête de business man, avec un costume probablement très cher et une coupe de cheveux parfaite. L'homme lui sourit en lui disant que ce n'était rien, et l'aida à se relever. Jack ne dit rien mais sentit parfaitement la main baladeuse de l'homme riche se balader sur ses fesses. Plutôt mal à l'aise, Jack s'excusa et essaya de rester droit. Mais pas moins de trois minutes plus tard, il retomba sur lui. Cette fois, l'homme ne se priva pas et lui toucha carrément les fesses. Jack lui jeta un regard noir, mais l'homme continuait de lui sourire.

-Je suis désolé de vous tomber dessus, marmonna Jack, mais vous n'avez pas à me tripoter les fesses comme ça.

-Arrêtes, fit l'homme au costume coûteux. Je suis sûr que tu kiff…

Jack réalisa avec dégoût que s'il n'arrêtait pas, l'homme ferait bien plus que lui toucher les fesses. Jack essaya de rester droit et s'écarta de lui le plus possible. Et quand le train fit de nouveau un virage, il essaya en vain de ne pas tomber. Il ferma les yeux en soupirant, prêt à encore tomber, quand il sentit un bras autour de lui. Il tourna la tête pour s'apprêter à dire au mec en costume de lui foutre la paix quand il vit qu'il s'agissait du motard.

-Viens là, fit-il.

Il le cala contre l'angle du mur, et le motard lui attrapa sa valise avant de la mettre dans un compartiment au-dessus. Bientôt, Jack fut coincé entre le mur et le motard. Quand le train eut une autre secousse, Jack lui tomba dessus et s'excusa mais le motard sourit.

-T'inquiète.

-Excusez-moi, fit l'homme au costume, essayant de se rapprocher de Jack.

-Non, je vous excuse pas, répondit le motard, en fronçant les sourcils, la voix grave.

-L'homme le regarda de haut et n'essaya plus de l'approcher.

-Merci, dit Jack.

-Pas de quoi, répondit le motard. Y'en a qui se croit vraiment tout permis.

-Ouais, m'en parles pas.

Une autre secousse, et Jack lui tomba dessus. Il marmonna des excuses et au bout d'un moment, le motard ne répondit plus. Pendant près d'une heure, ils restèrent ainsi, Jack dans le coin du mur et le motard contre lui, dos au reste des passagers, agrippé à une poignée en hauteur. À force de lui tomber dessus, Jack remarqua que le motard avait un début d'érection, ce qu'il passa sous silence. Il se dit que ça devait être normal, de réagir quand quelqu'un vous tomber dessus. Alors Jack ne fit pas trop de cas.

Et puis le motard était mignon.

Un peu après, Jack lui tomba dessus encore une fois, et le motard l'aida à se relever et mit son bras autour de sa taille, le tenant contre lui.

-Pour que t'évite de tomber.

-Ouais…

Jack s'accrocha à sa veste en cuir.

-Pour que j'évite de tomber.

Jack resta contre lui, à bouger légèrement. Le motard finit par le serrer contre le mur et Jack soupira doucement. Bien que l'espace réduit ne lui laissait pas beaucoup de marge de manœuvre, il dégagea une de ses mains pour les passer sur son torse, arrachant un petit soupire au motard. Il baissa son visage et le plongea dans la nuque de Jack, l'embrassant doucement.

-Mets ta main à l'intérieur, murmura le motard.

Jack soupira et s'exécuta. Il déboutonna le haut de son jean et glissa sa main dedans. Il pensait trouver un caleçon, mais il ne trouva rien, et sans savoir pourquoi, le fait de savoir que cet homme n'avait rien sous ses vêtements l'excitait. Il prit le membre dur du motard dans sa main et commença à y administrer de légers coups. Le motard soupira et se colla davantage à lui. Jack accéléra un peu et le motard lui murmura d'aller plus vite. Jack obéit, prit dans la folie du moment. Rapidement, le motard jouit en étouffant un grognement et sa tête retomba contre celle de Jack. Quand il la releva, il l'embrassa et Jack se fit un plaisir d'y répondre. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait fait ça, ça n'était pas vraiment son genre, les démonstrations d'affection en public, et encore moins de masturber un parfait inconnu dans un train. Mais la chaleur du moment, le fait que le motard était mignon…

-Mesdames et messieurs, nous arrivons en gare de Brugess. Brugess, deux minutes d'arrêt.

-C'est mon arrêt, dit Jack.

Le motard s'écarta un peu et Jack remarqua que l'endroit c'était considérablement vidé. Au lieu de la foule de passager qui était montée avec lui, ils n'étaient plus que tous les deux, avec une grand-mère qui s'était endormie. Le motard lui attrapa sa valise et lui donna.

-Merci.

-Pas de quoi. Merci à toi.

Jack rougit un peu. Maintenant que la chaleur du moment était passée, il se sentait un peu mal à l'aise.

-Tu t'appelle comment ?

-Jack. Et toi ?

-Hiccup. T'as deux minutes pour qu'on aille prendre un café ?

-Euh… Tu t'arrêtes là ?

-Non, je m'arrête à la station suivante, normalement. Mais j'ai une pote qui pourra venir me chercher. J'ai bien envie d'apprendre à te connaître, maintenant. Et de changer de pantalon, aussi.

Jack rigola un peu.

-J'ai le temps pour un café.

Hiccup sourit, attrapa son sac. Quand les portes s'ouvrirent, ils descendirent ensemble.


	24. Chapter 24

**Free Day**

* * *

_Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Dreamworks, Cressida Cowell et Williams Joyce. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci._

* * *

-Hey, t'as vu !

-Ouais, trop flippant !

-Je suis sûr que c'en ai un !

-On va vérifier !

Il se fit attraper, puis jeter à terre. Les coups se mirent à pleuvoir, puis l'irréparable se commit. Les cris, les coups, tout s'enchaîna sans qu'il ne comprenne rien. Sous l'émotion, pour sa survie, et sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il explosa. Il se déchaîna. Il blessa ses adversaires avec une telle furie qu'aucun ne survit. Et quand il réalisa ce qu'il avait fait, il fuit. Il se mit à courir et ne s'arrêta pas avant un long moment. Il ne s'arrêta que lorsque quelqu'un lui tendit la main, et l'aida.

Malheureusement, c'était chose courante, par la situation actuelle. Le monde avait découvert il y a quelques années la présence de gens, parmi la population, qui étaient dotés de pouvoirs extraordinaires. De capacités qui dépassaient l'entendement. Et si certains, parmi les gens qui en étaient dépourvus, avaient pris la nouvelle avec neutralité, la plus grande partie du monde se mit à craindre ces personnes aux habilitées si particulières. Des lois avaient été voté, puis abandonnées, au profil de nouvelles tout aussi restrictives. Le gouvernement avait finalement décidé de laisser ses ''mutants génétiques'' vivre en liberté, mais ils devaient soit s'adapter et se faire discret de sorte que personne ne découvre jamais qui ils étaient en réalité, soit vivre relut du monde, dans des camps rien que pour eux que l'état leur fournirait. C'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour la sécurité de tout le monde, avait déclaré le Président. Et si certains mutant était plus que contrarié par cet état des choses, la plupart se pliaient aux lois, ils vivaient discrètement, étaient irréprochables en espérant qu'un jour, on ait moins peur d'eux.

C'était sur cette pensée que Constantin Lunanoff, appelé bien souvent Lunar, ou Tsar Lunar, à cause de ses origines russes, avait décidé de créer son école. Il l'avait baptisé MoonClipper, en rapport avec le conte que lui racontait sa défunte mère tous les soirs avant de dormir. Il avait émigré aux États-Unis durant sa jeunesse, juste avant la destruction de son village natale par la guerre, et il avait enchaîné les jobs, parfois deux ou trois en même temps. Il avait passé les quatre-vingts années suivantes à travailler et avait amassé suffisamment d'argent pour vivre confortablement pendant un moment. Puis, quand le monde découvrit les siens, les gens qui, comme lui, avaient des habilitées particulières, il eut le projet de fonder cette école. Il passa trois autres décennies à la construire et quelques années de plus pour rechercher les gens qui avaient des capacités extraordinaires.

Et ça avait marché au-delà de toutes ses attentes. Des mutants du pays entier, et parfois même de l'étranger venaient demander asile. Et ils étaient accueillis à bras ouverts. C'est comme ça que le jeune Jack Frost s'était retrouvé là. Trois ans avant, il avait été porté disparut, et sans les pouvoirs télépathiques de Sanderson, on ne l'aurait probablement jamais trouvé. Aster s'était porté volontaire pour aller le chercher et, ne voyant qu'une clairière avec un lac, il avait cru un instant que Sandy s'était trompé. Mais ses pouvoirs s'étaient manifestés pendant son inconscience et quand Aster comprit où il était, il mit un moment avant de briser toute la couche de glace. Il avait fait le plongeon le plus froid de sa vie pour le récupérer, et quand il le remonta à la surface, il fut étonné de voir que le gamin donnait encore des signes de vie. Il l'avait ramené à l'école, et Haroom, leur infirmier s'était occupé de lui. Deux jours plus tard, Jack s'était réveillé, complètement amnésique. Par chance, il avait encore son portefeuille, ce qui permit de retrouver son identité, et ses parents qui étaient morts d'inquiétude. Mais très vite, il s'avéra que les pouvoirs de Jack échappaient parfois à son contrôle, alors ses parents avaient décidé de le laisser à l'école. Et depuis deux ans, il avait plus ou moins le contrôle sur ses pouvoirs sur le gel. Mais il n'avait aucun souvenir de sa vie d'avant. Ses parents avaient plusieurs fois ramené des photos d'école, du chien et de la maison, mais rien ne revenait. Jack n'était pas vraiment triste, cependant. Il avait aujourd'hui une belle vie, il maîtrisait à peu près ses pouvoirs et à l'école ça se passait relativement bien. Il ignorait qui il avait bien pu être avant, mais il se disait qu'au final, ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance, ce qui comptait, c'était qui il était aujourd'hui.

Mais combien pouvait-il se tromper...

* * *

_La suite au prochain épisode !_


	25. Chapter 25

**Shape Shifter**

_suite de Jour 11 : Were-creatures_

* * *

_Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Dreamworks, Cressida Cowell et Williams Joyce. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci._

* * *

Hiccup avait essayé de trouver une solution, de le convaincre que c'était une mauvaise idée. Mais Jack n'avait rien voulut écouter.

Il avait organisé une soirée chez eux.

Pas le genre de soirée avec tes copains autour d'une pizza et de quelques bières. Non, le genre de soirée où Hiccup et les autres devaient se transformer. Ça rendait Hiccup particulièrement mal à l'aise. D'une part parce qu'il ne s'était transformé qu'uniquement devant eux et ses parents, et pas devant quelqu'un d'autre. Et parce qu'il recommençait tout juste à se racheter auprès de Jack. Même si son petit copain jurait qu'il l'aimait toujours, Hiccup surprenait des fois Jack à le regarder avec insistance. Ou avec un air sérieux, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il existait. Et quand Hiccup le regardait, Jack détournait le regard et faisait semblant de rien.

Visiblement, ça n'avait pas dérangé les autres de venir chez lui. Hiccup pouvait les comprendre, avoir un abri juste pour eux devenaient de plus en plus rares, alors la compréhension de Jack tombait à pique. Mais Hiccup avait tellement peur que ça dérape quelque part. Ou qu'après ce soir, Jack décide de ne plus lui parler et de sortir de sa vie. Il n'était pas sûr qu'il y survive.

Le soir venu, Hiccup accueillit ses amis chez lui, alors que Jack finissait de préparer des en-cas. Quand l'argenté revint au salon, Astrid, Rupert, Vincent, Killian et Kia s'étaient métamorphosé. Jack, qui s'était préparé mentalement pendant des semaines, faillit en lâcher son plateau. Astrid était couverte d'écailles bleues et jaunes, et autour de son visage dépassaient des piques qui avaient l'air d'être en os. Des dents acérées dépassaient de sa bouche et des griffes noires avaient remplacé ses doigts. Rupert, avait l'air couvert de plaques rouges sur toutes les parties de son corps visible. Des cornes avaient poussé sur sa tête et ses yeux aux préalables clairs étaient devenus noirs. À certains endroits, des poils noirs sortaient de son vissage, lui donnant l'air d'un de ces philosophes asiatiques qui avait des sourcils extrêmement longs et fournis. Vincent lui, était la créature faites en pierre qu'il avait aperçue à l'entrepôt. S'il avait toujours des poils blonds qui lui descendaient devant le regard, ses yeux n'avaient plus cette lueur animale qu'ils avaient la dernière fois. Killian et Kia se ressemblaient même transformer. Ils avaient tous les deux la peau devenue verte, comme si une couche de peau extrêmement dure les recouvrait. L'un avait des dreadlocks blondes -probablement Killian- et l'autre avait une tresse blonde qui tombait sur le côté -certainement Kia- et tous les deux avaient l'air d'avoir été fusionné avec un crocodile transgénique.

Hiccup, qui était aussi transformé en créature noire, s'approcha de lui.

-Tu es sûr que tu veux rester ? Lui murmura-t-il. Ce n'est pas forcément une bonne idée…

-Non… Non, c'est bon, je ne m'attendais pas à ça, c'est tout.

Il reprit vite contenance et se força à sourire à Hiccup.

-Ça va aller.

La soirée fut un véritable échec. Ils s'étaient tous regardés dans le blanc des yeux pendant près d'une demi-heure, extrêmement mal à l'aise. Puis ils avaient mis la télé, et Jack avait fini par aller se coucher. Il avait à peine embrassé Hiccup et s'était enfermé dans la chambre.

-Il va bien ? Demanda Killian.

-Non, je crois… Je crois qu'il va me larguer, soupira Hiccup.

-Mais c'est lui qui a organisé cette soirée, dit Vincent.

-Je sais, je pense… Je pense qu'il n'acceptera pas ce qu'on est…

-Tu va faire quoi, alors ? Demanda Rupert.

-Je n'en sais rien… Soupira Hiccup en s'écroulant dans le canapé.

Dans la chambre, Jack avait tout entendu, et avait soupiré à son tour. Il avait pensé que cette soirée serait une bonne idée sans réaliser qu'ils allaient vraiment se transformer. Il le savait, bien sûr, mais il ne l'avait réalisé que lorsqu'ils les avaient vus. Hiccup lui avait parlé cent fois des autres, et il pensait qu'il s'y était fait, mais quand il les avait vus, c'était comme s'il était de nouveau avec eux dans l'entrepôt. Il n'avait rien dit à Hiccup, mais il en avait fait des cauchemars. Pendant près d'une semaine, dès qu'il fermait les yeux, il se revoyait là-bas. Sauf que dans ses rêves, Hiccup ne le sauvait pas. Il se roula en boule dans le lit et essaya de trouver le sommeil.

Il ne prit conscience qu'il s'était endormis que lorsqu'il sentit une main griffue lui caresser la tête. Il se tendit, son cœur s'arrêtant de battre un instant et eut de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Puis il entendit la voix d'Hiccup.

-J'arrive. Je veux juste…

-Je comprends, fit la voix d'Astrid. On va se coucher, rejoint nous quand tu veux, d'accord ?

-Merci, Astrid.

Jack entendit la porte se refermer et Hiccup soupirer.

-Si tu savais à quel point je t'aime, murmura Hiccup.

Jack décida de se redresser. Il alluma la lumière avant de regarder son petit ami. Hiccup eut l'air pris au dépourvu puis souffla.

-Je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

-Ce n'est pas grave, fit Jack en baillant.

Jack s'assit correctement.

-Écoutes, pour ce soir, c'était une mauvaise idée, dit Jack.

-Je sais. J'aurais dû plus insister… Si tu veux me quitter…

-Hein ? Non !

Jack lui prit la main.

-Je n'ai pas envie de partir.

-Jack, la situation… Notre malédiction… Tu n'as pas signé pour.

-Je veux être avec toi, dit Jack. Alors je signe pour toutes les situations.

Hiccup souffla et sourit.

-C'est juste, continua Jack. Quand je vous regarde… J'ai l'impression de me retrouver dans l'entrepôt encore une fois.

-On ne te fera aucun mal, la dernière fois c'était…

-Exceptionnel, je sais. Mais j'arrive pas à… J'ai besoin de plus de temps, tu comprends ?

Hiccup hocha la tête.

-Tu veux… Tu veux reprendre un appartement tout seul, ou…

Jack secoua la tête.

-Non. Hiccup je t'aime toujours, mais… J'ai besoin de temps pour accepter ça. Comprendre que les créatures qui sont dans mon salon ne vont pas me tuer. Je veux dire, je le sais. Mais je ne l'ai pas encore enregistré, tu comprends ?

-Je crois.

-Je n'ai pas envie de partir.

-Tu as peur de moi ?

Jack baissa les yeux et Hiccup soupira et dit d'une voix dépitée.

-Je te laisse dormir, alors…

-Non, attends, dit Jack en lui attrapant la main.

Hiccup se tourna vers lui, étonné.

-Dors avec moi, ce soir.

-Jack, je ne pense pas que… Je ne sais pas si tu arriveras à dormir.

-J'en sais rien moi non plus. Mais je ne te vois jamais sous cette forme, et si je veux m'habituer à ça, faudra bien commencer quelque part.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Non. Mais j'ai envie d'essayer.

Hiccup se leva alors, alla prévenir Astrid qu'il dormirait avec Jack -et qu'il les rejoindrait peut-être si Jack avait trop peur de lui- et retourna dans la chambre. Il se glissa sous les couettes et se tourna vers Jack.

-Tu veux dormir comment ?

-D'habitude, j'aime bien quand tu me prends dans tes bras, mais…

-Si je m'allonge, ça ira ?

-Je pense.

-Tu pourras te retourner, si ça devient trop, okay ?

Hiccup s'allongea et tout doucement, Jack se mit contre lui. Précautionneusement, Hiccup l'enlaça et Jack posa la tête sur son torse.

-J'entends ton cœur…

Hiccup rigola doucement.

-Évidemment, j'ai toujours un cœur.

Doucement, ils entrelacèrent leurs doigts et plus vite qu'ils ne l'avaient imaginé, le sommeil les emporta.

Le lendemain, Jack se réveilla en premier. Il vit que la chambre était baignée de lumière et éclaira parfaitement la forme maudite d'Hiccup. En le voyant endormis ainsi, Jack sentit sa tension redescendre. Hiccup était positionné comme d'habitude, un bras au-dessus de sa tête, une jambe dans le vide et la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Jack sourit en le regardant. Hiccup bougea sa tête rapidement et toucha la place de Jack. C'était quelque chose qu'il faisait souvent. Quand Jack se redressait dans le lit, Hiccup le sentait et se réveillait, dérangé par le poids sur le matelas qui bougeait. Cette fois-ci n'y fit pas exception. Il cligna des yeux en les ouvrants, ferma la bouche avant de se passer la main sur le visage et de bailler un coup. Il sourit doucement en voyant Jack :

-B'jour, murmura Hiccup, encore embrumé par les limbes du sommeil.

-Bonjour, sourit Jack.

Hiccup voulut lui caresser la joue, mais dès qu'il vit sa main noire, il se réveilla totalement et regarda sa main avant de regarder Jack, un peu effrayé.

-Ça va ? Tu n'as rien ? Tu n'as pas…

-Relax, coupa Jack. Ça va.

Doucement, Jack se mit sur lui, une jambe de chaque côté de son bassin.

-Attends au moins que je me retransforme… Marmonna Hiccup.

-Non.

Tendrement et en prenant toutes les précautions du monde à cause des canines qui dépassaient, Jack l'embrassa. Hiccup l'enlaça tout en prenant garde de ne pas le blesser. Lorsque le baiser prit fin, Jack se rallongea contre Hiccup. Ils restèrent enlacer de longues minutes avant d'entendre du bruit. Dans le salon, les autres se réveillaient. Jack et Hiccup se levèrent et allèrent dans le salon. Jack embrassa Hiccup doucement et lui murmura qu'il allait faire du café avant de partir dans la cuisine. Hiccup rejoignit ses amis au salon.

Il s'installa sur le canapé, entre Astrid et Kia.

-Alors ? Demanda Vincent.

Hiccup soupira et sourit.

-Ça va.


	26. Chapter 26

**I love you!**

_Tell me this when you're sober_

* * *

_Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Dreamworks, Cressida Cowell et Williams Joyce. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci._

* * *

Hiccup était tranquillement installé dans son appartement, à réparer son grille-pain un vendredi soir. Il adorait réparer toute sorte de chose. Et ne pas sortir le vendredi soir lui convenait parfaitement. Ses amis avaient plusieurs fois tenté de le faire sortir en boîte, dans un bar, mais ça ne l'intéressait pas vraiment. À la limite il préférait les soirées entre potes autour d'une pizza. Mais ce soir-là, c'était l'anniversaire d'Aster, et Jack, son meilleur ami, avait décidé de le faire en boîte. Il avait invité Hiccup, bien entendu, mais celui-ci avait décliné poliment, en lui disant qu'il ne se sentait pas bien. Ce n'était pas entièrement vrai, et on aurait pu lui reprocher de faire un effort, mais il ne supportait pas ces endroits bruyants, peuplé de monde et des spectacles obscènes qui se passaient devant lui, des fois.

Il avait quasiment fini de le remonter quand son téléphone sonna. Il regarda l'heure qui indiquait 23:54, et se demanda qui pouvait l'appeler à cette heure-là, avant de prendre son téléphone et de voir ''Jack''. Il soupira, sachant que son ami était probablement déjà bourré.

-Oui ?

-''Hiccup ?''

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-''Je t'appelle pour te dire que je t'aime comme un dingue !''

-C'est ça. Dis-moi ça demain, quand tu seras sobre.

-''Hiccup…''

-Si ça n'a rien d'urgent, je te laisse, je vais me coucher.

-''Attends…''

-Quoi ?

-''… Bonne nuit''.

Hiccup l'entendit raccrocher, et haussa les épaules. Il adorait Jack, vraiment, mais il avait l'alcool amoureux et avait tendance à faire des déclarations d'amour à tout le monde quand il avait quelques verres dans le nez.

Hiccup rangea son grille-pain, soudainement déprimé. Bien sûr, il fallait que Jack lui dise qu'il l'aime quand il avait bu. Ça faisait des mois qu'Hiccup sentait son cœur se serrer dès qu'il apercevait sa tignasse blanche. Et Jack lui disait qu'il l'aimait aujourd'hui. Quand il avait bu. À combien d'autres personnes avait-il déclaré son amour avant lui, ce soir ?

La boule au ventre, Hiccup alla se coucher.

Le lendemain, ce fut la sonnette de son appartement qui le réveilla. Encore un peu endormi et en caleçon, il se leva et alla répondre. Il ouvrit la porte et tomba sur Jack, avec une tête de lendemain de soirée affreuse.

-Jack, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous…

-Je t'aime.

Hiccup se figea sur place.

-Hein ?

-Je t'aime. Tu voulais que je te le dise quand je serais sobre. Bon je ne te garantis pas que je n'ai pas encore de l'alcool dans le sang, mais je dois être à peu près sobre, maintenant. J'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu me colles un vent magistral, hier soir, mais au moins, ça m'a fait décuver tout de suite.

Il finit par un rire sans joie, la mine triste.

-Pourquoi tu me dis ça maintenant ?

-C'est Bunny… Hier soir, il m'a dit que si je voulais lui faire un cadeau, j'avais qu'à t'appeler et te dire que je t'aimais. Et quand je lui ai dit que tu ne me croyais pas, il m'a dit que je devais revenir aujourd'hui, dessaoulé, pour te le dire.

-Attends… Toi et Bunny vous avez fait quoi ? Une espèce de pari pour que tu viennes me dire que tu m'aimes ?

-Non. Bunny m'a demandé que je vienne t'avouer ce que je ressentais pour toi.

-Donc… Tu m'aimes ?

Jack soupira.

-Ouais. Écoutes, je ne te demande rien…

-Putain, soupira Hiccup. Ça veut dire que je suis obligé de me taper les soirées en boîte, maintenant ?

Jack le regarda un instant, incompréhensif, puis quand l'information parvint à son cerveau, il sourit.

-Désolé…

-C'est pas grave, je suppose, dit Hiccup en souriant. Je vais m'y habituer. Tu veux une aspirine ?

-Avec joie.

Jack le suivit à l'intérieur de son appartement.


	27. Chapter 27

**Intruders**

* * *

_Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Dreamworks, Cressida Cowell et Williams Joyce. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci._

* * *

S'il avait quelque chose à dire sur sa soirée, c'est que Jack n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'elle tourne comme ça.

Déjà, le matin, son copain était partis de bonne heure pour son boulot et ne devait revenir que le lendemain. Et il était parti bien avant que Jack ne se réveille, ce qui fait qu'il ne l'avait pas vu depuis la veille. Ensuite, la fac ne lui avait pas vraiment remonté le moral. Deux interros surprises sur des sujets qu'il ne connaissait pas vraiment, et une réflexion de la part de son prof de Grammaire Anglaise qu'il avait vraiment du mal à avaler. Et ce ne fut qu'avant le déjeuner. Car au déjeuner, il avait fait la queue dans la cafétéria pour finalement attendre trop longtemps et reprendre les cours sans avoir mangé. Puis il avait attendu quarante-minutes son prof d'Histoire de l'art pour finalement rentrer chez lui. Il n'avait pas sa carte de bus, et s'apprêtait donc à payer un ticket Un Voyage quand il se rendit compte que les prix avaient augmenté et qu'il n'avait pas assez. Il avait dû rentrer chez lui à pied.

Et maintenant qu'il était chez lui, seul et complètement démoraliser, il se dit que sa journée ne pouvait pas empirer et balança ses chaussures dans un coin, son sac dans l'autre. Il voulut se faire un chocolat chaud quand il entendit du bruit dans le salon. Fronçant les sourcils et pas vraiment rassuré, il posa sa tasse et alla voir dans le salon. Rien du tout. Il soupira, rassuré, quand un claquement de porte le fit sursauter. Il se retourna et se figea.

-Hic-Hiccup? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

L'air sur le visage du plus grand lui fit presque un peu peur. Il souriait de manière inquiétante et il avait la main collé à la porte.

-Je suis venu prendre ce que je veux. Et ce que je veux c'est toi.

-Qu-Comment ça ?

-Ce n'est pas clair ?

En un éclair, Hiccup se retrouva à côté de Jack et attrapa ses frêles poignées de ses grandes mains.

-Mais arrête ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je prends ce qui me revient de droit.

-Hein ?

Sans autre forme de procès, il le souleva et le plaça sur son épaule aussi facilement que s'il avait été en papier et se dirigea vers la chambre. Une fois la porte passé, il le balança sur le lit et Jack commençait un peu à être effrayé.

-Y'a... Y'a mon copain qui va arriver...

Hiccup lui attrapa les cheveux et tira son visage vers le sien.

-Ne mens pas, je sais qu'il n'est pas là. Il ne revient que demain. Mais demain se sera trop tard.

Il s'installa sur le lit et Jack essaya de s'enfuir. Mais deux mains le saisirent et le ramenèrent vers leur propriétaire.

-T'as intérêt à arrêter de bouger, grogna Hiccup.

Tout en maintenant Jack sur le lit d'une main, il enleva sa veste puis son T-Shirt de l'autre. D'un coup de pied, il retira ses chaussures alors que Jack restait figé. Il n'était pas vraiment du genre peureux, mais là, il commençait vraiment à avoir peur. Hiccup semblait avoir dans l'idée de coucher avec lui, qu'il soit ou non consentant, et vu sa carrure et celle de son agresseur, il n'avait aucune chance.

-C'est bien, t'as arrêté de bouger.

* * *

Complètement, vidé, l'un et l'autre s'écroulèrent sur le lit et Hiccup se glissa aux côtés du plus jeune en essayant de rependre sa respiration.

-Tu sais que c'était mon T-Shirt préféré ? Déclara Jack.

-Et on va encore avoir une plainte des voisins pour tapage nocturne.

Ils ricanèrent.

-Je voulais faire vrai, reprit Hiccup. Et putain... Faudra vraiment qu'on se refasse ce genre de chose.

Jack sourit.

-Carrément.

Hiccup le regarda en souriant et passa son bras autour de lui. Immédiatement, Jack se colla à lui.

-Alors ? C'était comme tu l'avais imaginé ?

Jack rigola, encore en extase.

-Encore meilleure.

-J'ai eu peur de t'avoir fait un peu mal.

-Nan... Et je te signale qu'on a fait pire que ça.

-C'est pas faux.

-Et tu ne devais pas rentrer demain ?

-Si, mais j'ai abrégé, j'en avais marre.

Hiccup lui embrassa les cheveux.

-Tu me manquais trop. Et vu que tu m'as dit l'autre fois que tu voulais qu'on essaye...

-Tu trouves pas ça un peu bizarre, comme délire ? Demanda Jack un peu inquiet.

Parce qu'il était quasiment sûr que peu de gens demandaient à leurs petits amis de mettre en scène un pseudo viol.

-Nan... Ça fait longtemps que je te connais. Ça ne me choque plus. Et je suis content qu'on ait essayé.

Jack sourit, rassuré, et l'embrassa.

-Et la prochaine fois, dit Hiccup, ce sera mon tour de choisir.

Jack sourit avant de l'embrasser et de s'endormir, épuisé.


	28. Chapter 28

**Texting**

_Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Dreamworks, Cressida Cowell et Williams Joyce. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci._

* * *

_Astrid – __portable d'Hiccup_

_Hey, je peux te poser une question ?_

**Oui ?**

_Toi et Jack ?_

**Oui ?**

_Vous avez l'air super proche ?_

**Et alors ? On est pote.**

_Genre très proche._

**On est pote.**

_Vous êtes toujours fourré ensemble._

**On est ami.**

_Et l'autre fois, il avait son bras autour de toi._

**On est proche.**

_Et t'avais ta main sur son cul._

**...On est très proche.**

**Merde.**

* * *

_._

* * *

_Bunny – portable de Jack_

_Je peux savoir pourquoi t'es pas venu, hier ?_

**J'étais occupé.**

_Et tu faisais quoi ?_

**J'ai aidé ma mère. **

**Elle s'est cassé la jambe, il y a une semaine, alors je lui file un coup de main.**

_Tu sais qu'Hiccup n'est pas venu, lui non plus._

**Ah oui ?**

_Oui. _

_Et y'a deux jour, tu m'as dit que ta mère s'est cassé bras. Pas la jambe._

**Ah ?**

**Non.**

_Remonte la conversation._

**Merde.**

_Abruti_

* * *

_._

* * *

_Papa – portable d'Hiccup_

_Hiccup ?_

**Oui ?**

_Tu n'as pas quelque chose à me dire ?_

**Comme quoi ?**

_J'ai rangé ta chambre aujourd'hui._

**Fallait pas te donner cette peine.**

**Et t'a trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant ?**

_Mon cadeau d'anniversaire, je crois._

**Merde.  
Désolé.**

**La prochaine fois, je le rangerais mieux.**

_Pas de problème. _

_En tout cas ça me plaît._

**Tant mieux:)**

_Et j'ai aussi trouver des capotes usagés. _

_T'as pas quelque chose à me dire ? _

…

… **Tu veux pas savoir…**

…

* * *

.

* * *

_Papa – potable de Jack_

**North ?**

_Oui ?_

**Il faut que je t'avoue quelques chose.**

_Quoi ?_

_C'est grave ?_

_Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire._

_Tu es mon fils et je t'aime._

_Même si tu es adopté._

_C'est rien de grave ?_

_Pitié, dis moi qu'il n'y a rien de grave._

…

**Je sors avec Hiccup.**

_Ah, ça._

_Ça fait un moment que je suis au courant._

…

**Hein ?**

_Maintenant que tu m'en parles._

_Mon bureau n'est pas ta chambre._

_Et mon bureau en chêne massif de 150 ans n'est PAS un lit._

_D'accord ?_

**Ah… Tu avais remarqué...**

_J'ai pas eu besoin._

_Je suis rentré plus tôt ce jour là._

**C'est génial…**

* * *

.

* * *

_Jack – portable d'Hiccup_

**Hic ?**

_Oui ?_

**Je l'ai dit à mon père, pour nous deux.**

_Ok. Il le prend bien ?_

**Oui. **

**En faite il nous avait déjà cramé.**

_Merde._

**La fois où on a fait ça sur son bureau.**

_Merde._

_S'il discute avec mon père, il va comprendre qu'on l'a aussi fait sur son bureau._

**Et dans sa voiture.**

_Putain…_

**Sans oublier la cuisine.**

_C'est bon…_

**Le salon.**

_Jack._

**L'escalier.**

_J'ai compris._

_Putain, faut vraiment qu'on se trouve un appart._

**Grave. Mais en attendant.**

**T'as pris des capotes ?**

_Oui:)_

**:)**

_Chez toi dans dix minutes._

_:)_

**Je t'ai dit que mon père s'était acheté un nouveau jacuzzi ?**

_Chez toi dans cinq minutes._

**:)**


	29. Chapter 29

** Snow day**

* * *

Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Dreamworks, Cressida Cowell et Williams Joyce. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci.

* * *

Dès que Jack s'était levé, il avait été de bonne humeur. Et ça avait continué dès qu'il avait ouvert les rideaux et vu qu'il neigeait. Sans même prendre son petit déjeuné, il avait voulu réveiller son petit ami, qui avait grogné sans bouger et s'était habillé pour courir dehors.

Malgré ses vingt-trois ans, il avait joué avec les enfants d'à côté, à faire des bonshommes de neige, des anges dans la neige. Au bout d'un moment, ils firent une bataille de boule de neige, rameutant presque tous les gosses du quartier. Se déroula alors une lutte acharnée qui ne s'acheva que par une victoire écrasante de son équipe. Quand ils gagnèrent, les parents des alentours appelèrent leur enfant pour déjeuner. Hiccup ne tarda pas à le rejoindre dehors, toujours en bas de pyjama, avec un pull et constata le carnage dans le jardin.

-Tu t'es bien marré à ce que je vois…

Jack entreprit de lui raconter ce qu'il avait fait, la bataille de boule de neige. Hiccup l'écouta sans un mot, alors qu'ils déjeunèrent.

L'après-midi, ils avaient rendu visite au père d'Hiccup. Le mécanicien abrégea la visite quand il vit que son petit ami ne tenait pas en place et jetait sans arrêt des coups d'œil dehors. Ils rentrèrent chez eux en fin d'après-midi et Jack lui fit faire un détour par le lac.

À cette heure-là, alors que le soleil se couchait, de la brume se créait sur la surface gelée du lac, et on pouvait voir les derniers rayons de soleil tenter de percer à travers elle avant de disparaître. Quand le soleil acheva la journée, Hiccup regarda son petit ami.

-On rentre ?

Jack lui sourit et ils montèrent en voiture.


	30. Chapter 30

**Home**

* * *

_Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Dreamworks, Cressida Cowell et Williams Joyce. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci._

* * *

''Vivement que je rentre à la maison''

Hiccup soupira en regardant par la vitre de sa voiture. La journée avait été particulièrement longue pour lui. Il était parti en voyage d'affaires trois jours plus tôt, pour une convention automobile à la capitale. Il y avait eu un temps abominable pendant son séjour et pour conséquence, la moitié de la convention avait été annulé. Il avait voulu rentrer plutôt, mais il avait eu des soucis sur sa voiture. Elle était sortie du garage le matin même et il s'était empressé de reprendre la route pour rentrer chez lui. Il avait eu droit aux embouteillages à la sortie de la capitale et il avait cru que ce serait fini, mais il y en avait à quelques kilomètres de chez lui aussi, dû cette fois à un carambolage. Et ça faisait presque 45 minutes qu'il était coincé dedans, à attendre. Il prenait son mal en patience, rongeant son frein, et finit par abandonner. Il se mit à s'énerver tout seul sur son volant et s'arrêta quand il vit les regards effrayés que lui jetait la famille dans la voiture d'à côté.

Il soupira un bon coup et souffla. Il ouvrit sa boîte à gant et en sortit un paquet de cigarette. Ça faisait plusieurs mois qu'il avait arrêtés de fumer, mais là, ça devenait trop pour ses nerfs. Il alluma sa cigarettes et en tira une bouffée de nicotine. Il ouvrit sa fenêtre.

-Il manquerait plus que je tombe sur les flics, tiens, se dit-il. Ça couronnerait cette journée de merde…

Il eut le temps de s'en fumer une autre avant de sortir des embouteillages. Il prit une autre route que la plus courte pour rentrer chez lui, complètement bouchée. Il fit un grand détour par le centre-ville, s'arrêta pour remettre de l'essence et repartit. Au total, le trajet qui devait durer six heures en avait duré douze et il fut ravi de se garer devant sa maison. Il descendit de la voiture et entra dans la maison. Il enleva sa veste, posa sa valise et sa mallette de travail dans un coin et s'affala sur le canapé en soufflant.

-C'est pas trop tôt… Soupira-t-il en se passant les mains sur le visage.

Il sentit deux petites mains glisser sur ses épaules.

-Dure journée ?

Hiccup leva les yeux vers son amant qui le regardait, debout derrière le canapé.

-J'ai passé ma journée à faire de la route.

-Je croyais que tu aimais bien conduire…

-Pas autant dans une journée. Pas quand ce n'est pas prévu…

Hiccup se redressa.

-Enfin, je suis rentré, maintenant, c'est l'essentiel.

Jack lui sourit et fit le tour du canapé. Il s'installa sur ses jambes et Hiccup s'enfonça sur le canapé.

-Et toi, ta journée ?

-Comme d'habitude. J'ai été bossé, les enfants ont été adorables, j'ai fait deux trois courses en rentrant et j'ai été voir Aster et Tatiana et leur bébé.

-Ils vont bien ?

-Oui, même s'ils ne dorment pas beaucoup. Ta conférence s'est bien passée ?

-Arg, m'en parle pas… On n'a pas vu la moitié des stands parce qu'ils en avaient mis dehors et qu'il s'est mis à pleuvoir. Et quand j'ai voulu rentrer, la voiture m'a lâché. Je l'ai fait réparer et je me suis embarqué dans les embouteillages.

-Tu as beaucoup conduit ?

-Douze heures. Je suis parti à 10h et il est 22h…

-Tu dois être crevé…

-Complètement naze.

-J'ai fait à manger, ajouta Jack en regardant la cuisine. Mais ça fait un moment, alors ça doit être froid… Tu veux que je le réchauffe ?

-Je veux bien…

Jack se leva et il le vit disparaître dans la cuisine. Hiccup enleva ses chaussures d'un coup de pied avant d'allonger ses jambes sur la table basse. Il attrapa la télécommande et alluma la télé. Il zappa en essayant de trouver quelque chose d'intéressant quand Jack revint de la cuisine avec un plateau.

-Tiens.

Il le posa sur ses jambes et fit le tour pour venir se caler contre lui. Hiccup mangea alors qu'ils regardèrent la télé. Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, il posa le plateau télé sur la table basse et se réinstalla dans le canapé, serrant son petit ami contre lui.

-Je ne suis pas mécontent d'être rentré.

Jack lui sourit et s'installa sur ses jambes.

-Je suis content que tu sois rentré, dit-il en enlaçant sa nuque.

Hiccup lui sourit et il l'embrassa. Après douze heures de route, le garage, les embouteillages pour une convention qui avait à peine eu lieu, il était tellement heureux d'être rentré.

-Tu sais ce qu'on dit, rien ne vaut son foyer.

Jack sourit.

-Je crois qu'on dit ''on ne sera jamais aussi bien que chez soi.''

-On s'en fou, soupira le brun qui l'embrassa de nouveau. C'est toi, ma maison.

Jack ricana devant la tentative de romantisme de son amant. Hiccup était doué pour beaucoup de choses mais certainement pas pour ça.

-Ça veut dire que tu aimes être à l'intérieur de ta maison ? Donc de moi ? Si c'est une tentative de drague ringarde pour me mettre dans ton lit, on vit déjà ensemble, donc c'est un peu inutile, plaisanta l'argenté

Hiccup sourit.

-Je sais que je t'ai déjà dans mon lit. Ce que je veux dire, reprit-il plus sérieusement, c'est que tu es mon foyer, Jack.

L'argenté ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de déclaration et sourit. Il l'embrassa en lui murmurant que s'il voulait, il pouvait faire un tour à l'intérieur de son foyer, et Hiccup sourit devant le mauvais sous-entendu sexuel. Il lui avoua qu'il était un peu trop crevé pour ça et qu'ils verraient demain.

Après tout, se dit-il, ça pouvait attendre demain. Il était de retour dans son foyer, près de son petit ami et c'était le plus important.


	31. Chapter 31

Le vent se mit à souffler de sa brise légère et fraîche et deux garçons, pourtant à des centaines de kilomètres l'un de l'autre, constataient que la météo s'accordait avec la fin des vacances d'été.

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock, troisième du nom soupira en faisant demi-tour, abandonnant le parc. Depuis qu'il avait dix ans, il vivait au château Poudlard, à temps complet -été y compris-. Son père, Stoïk (surnommé discrètement Stoïk la Brute par la plupart des élèves, en raison de son tempérament sec et sa carrure massive) enseignait la Défense contre les Forces du Mal, depuis près de vingt ans. Au départ, Hiccup restait avec sa mère, dans leur maison de Londres jusqu'à ses dix ans, où elle décéda dans un accident de potion, peu après son anniversaire. Juste après l'enterrement, il se retrouva à vivre avec son père au château durant toute l'année. Et lorsqu'il commença sa première année, un an après, il restait dans les dortoirs de Hufflepuff avec Sanderson et Pascal, muets, qui communiquait plus entre eux qu'avec les autres, Dingwall qui était souvent -voire toujours- à l'ouest, et Rustik qui ne vivait que pour lui pourrir l'existence. Et durant les vacances, il résidait dans les appartements alloués à son père. Hiccup avait peu d'amis. Raiponce et Toothiana lui accordaient un intérêt poli (qu'elles accordaient à tout le monde). Maximus, Varek et Astrid lui adressaient la parole de temps à autre, sans plus. Le seul ami véritable qu'il avait était Krokmou.

Krokmou était un dragon qu'Hiccup avait recueilli lors de la fin de sa deuxième année. Lors du jour national de la fin de la Seconde Guerre, les enseignants avaient lancé des feux d'artifice, et l'un d'eux avait touché Krokmou alors qu'il passait par hasard au-dessus du château. Hiccup, qui restait un peu en retrait parce qu'il ne sentait pas à l'aise avec les adultes, avait vu une forme plus sombre que la nuit tombée dans la forêt. À l'aube le lendemain, il avait parcouru la forêt et finit par tomber sur le dragon blessé. Après plusieurs tentatives, ils étaient devenus amis. Krokmou restait caché dans la Forêt Interdite et Hiccup venait le nourrir tous les jours. Depuis que l'ancien garde-chasse était mort trois ans auparavant, personne n'osait y pénétrer, à part Ombric, le professeur de Métamorphose et Kozmotis Pitchiner, le professeur de potions. Et alors que le premier n'y allait plus à cause de son grand âge, le deuxième avait arrêté de la parcourir quand il avait commencé à acheter ses ingrédients à Pré-Au-Lard. Et tant mieux. Krokmou était l'un des derniers représentants de son espèce, les Furies Nocturnes, si ce n'était le denier, et Hiccup savait que dès que quelqu'un le découvrirait, Krokmou finirait en cage, étudier voir disséqué. Alors, pour qu'il reste en paix, Hiccup le cachait.

Parfois, le garçon se demandait ce qu'il serait advenu de lui s'il avait été dans une autre maison. Comme Gryffindor, avec les Dunbroch, Merida et ses trois frères, Ian McIntosh ou Maximus, ou même Ravenclaw, avec Nicolas St North, Varek Ingerman ou Astrid Hofferson. Des fois il en venait à penser que même Slytherin était mieux. Il n'aurait pas cette réputation due à sa maison et qui le suivait avec acharnement. On l'aurait certainement respecter un peu plus. Mais il avait été tellement nerveux quand il était passé sous le Choixpeau, que le couvre chef avait décidé de l'envoyer dans la Maison des Blaireaux. S'il avait été chez les Serpents, il aurait certes été avec les jumeaux Thorston, Kognedur et Kranedur, avec Flynn Rider, Aster Bunnymund et Jack Frost, mais ça aurait toujours été mieux que rien.

Hiccup rougit en pensant à Jack. Selon lui, Frost représentait le concept de paradoxe à lui tout seul. Il représentait son pire cauchemar et son plus grand fantasme à lui seul.

Mais malheureusement, il était le fantasme de beaucoup de fille. Et le plus grand cauchemar d'Hiccup était de le voir un jour sortir avec une fille pendant plus d'une semaine. Parce que jusqu'à présent (et heureusement) Jack ne sortait avec une fille que durant quelques jours. Passé ce délai, le matin suivant, on la voyait partir en courant de la Grande Salle en pleurant. Personne ne savait ce qui se passait, mais elles pleuraient toutes. Et malgré ça, Hiccup rêvait chaque nuit qu'un jour, ce serait lui l'heureux élu.

Ce qu'il ignorait, c'est que ledit garçon, de là où il était, en rêvait aussi. Jack, de chez lui, accoudé à la fenêtre, songeait au jour où il irait enfin aborder ce garçon brun, discret, aux taches de rousseur, si nombreuses et si mignonnes qu'il aurait voulu embrasser une par une alors qu'il lui ferait délicatement l'amour. Pas comme toutes ces filles avec lesquelles il sortait, histoire de passer le temps.

-Jack ?

L'adolescent se tourna et constata que son meilleur ami le regardait. Aster avait l'étrange particularité d'avoir des tatouages un peu partout. Sur les bras, sur le dos, le torse et le front. Et s'il pouvait les cacher, il ne le faisait pas. Il était fier de représenter son peuple, les Pookas, exterminés lors de la dernière Grande Guerre contre un mage noir dont aujourd'hui tout le monde rigolait (excepté ceux qui avait fait cette guerre). Son peuple, comme à chaque conflit, avait déclaré être neutre, ne choisissant aucun camp et visiblement, cela n'avait pas plus au Lord qui aurait bien aimé profiter du savoir millénaire que détenaient les Pookas. Et quand il comprit qu'il ne pourrait pas y avoir accès, il décida de tous les exterminer. Seul Aster survécut, on ignorait comment, et avait magiquement atterri chez les Frost. Ils l'avaient adopté avec joie, en voyant qu'il s'entendait aussi bien avec leur bébé et Jack et lui avaient été élevée comme des frères. Ils étaient toujours fourrés ensemble et quand Jack avait été envoyé (sans grande surprise) à Slytherin, Aster avait demandé au Choixpeau d'y être envoyé aussi parce qu'il savait que l'argenté aurait besoin d'aide pour se sortir des situations inimaginables dans lesquelles il se fourrait à cause de ses frasques à répétition. Et depuis quelque temps, il avait bien remarqué que son frère était un peu dans la lune.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ?

Jack soupira tristement et Aster souffla.

-Tu penses encore à lui, pas vrai ? Pourquoi tu ne vas pas le voir ?

Jack soupira tristement et dit.

-À quoi ça servirait ? Il pense certainement la même chose que tous les autres...

-Jack...

-Que je suis un aimant à emmerdes, une personne qu'il faut éviter.

Aster soupira une troisième fois. Les parents de Jack étaient du genre absent, jamais à la maison, toujours sur la route, à défendre telle ou telle cause. Aster savait qu'ils aimaient leur fils mais Jack avait passé son enfance à être élevé par Phil, le majordome. Au fil des années, il avait fini par croire qu'il n'était pas fait pour être aimé et passait la majeure partie de son temps à faire des blagues et à draguer les filles pour se sentir reconnu et aimé. Et depuis qu'il semblait avoir flashé sur Hiccup Haddock, il avait l'air constamment déprimé dès que personne ne le regardait. Il passait son temps à soupirer comme une adolescente en pensant à lui.

-Tu n'es pas un aimant à emmerde, encore moins une personne qu'il faut éviter, dit Aster en s'asseyant à côté de lui ?. ?

-J'ai peur... De l'aborder, si jamais...

-Qu'est-ce que tu y perdras ? Essaye de l'approcher et deviens au moins son ami, ça sera déjà ça...

-Mais s'il ne veut pas...

-Tu seras fixé. Mais franchement, je n'ai jamais regretté d'être ton ami. Nick et Merida non plus. Pourquoi est-ce qu'Haddock refuserait d'être ton ami ?

Parce que son père prend plaisir à me coller ?

-C'est toi qui as commencé avec ton surnom de Stoïk la Brute, aussi.

-Mais t'as vu la tête qu'il a ?

-Tu ne peux pas lui reprocher de t'en vouloir alors.

-Pff, aucun sens de l'humour, j'y peux quelque chose ?

-Pour en revenir à Haddock fils, le peux que j'en ai vu, il n'a pas l'air très proche de son paternel, alors je pense que tu devrais tenter ta chance.

-Mouais, marmonna Jack, pas très convaincu.

Cependant, ça lui donna à réfléchir. Et si Aster avait raison ? Il pouvait toujours essayer de se rapprocher d'Hiccup pour voir s'il pouvait devenir son ami. Et s'il arrivait à faire tomber les filles par dizaines, alors pourquoi pas un petit brun aux taches de rousseur ?


End file.
